Echo
by Temperance01
Summary: Il avait longtemps cru que son destin serait de mourir au combat, chanté par des générations. Il en avait même rêvé. La guerre. Il ne connaissait que ça. La violence. Le combat. Le sang. La guerre est terminée. Ou presque. Il faut construire le futur. Nouer des alliances. Des unions... Eomer/Lothìriel.
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Eh bien, voilà... Ça faisait un moment que l'envie d'écrire sur des personnages de la Terre du Milieu me démangeait. J'ai fini par céder !_

_J'ai choisi le couple Eomer/Lothiriel, dont finalement, on ne sait pas grand chose. Ce qui me laisse une bonne marge de manœuvre ! :)_

_J'espère que cette fic sera à votre goût. J'ignore encore combien de combien de chapitres elle sera composée. _

_Je ne suis pas une encyclopédie vivante de l'univers de Tolkien (bien qu'une fan inconditionnelle), et je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont beaucoup plus calés que moi là-dessus. Aussi n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos remarques si des détails vous apparaissent étonnés ou discordants. _

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient bien sûr à J.R.R Tolkien. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

_King_

* * *

L'aube fleurissait à peine. Eclairant progressivement la plaine de ses rayons pâles. Orangés. Rosés. Pourpres. La neige des Montagnes Blanches projetait leurs reflets irisés sur les hautes herbes, semblant se réveiller d'un profond sommeil. Frémissantes sous la brise de ce matin hivernal.

Eomer inspira profondément l'air frais avant de s'asseoir, à même le sol, la rosée du matin mouillant légèrement ses vêtements. Il contempla l'horizon un long moment, observant le soleil se lever. Cette aurore lui en rappela d'autres. Inévitablement. Moins paisibles. Lorsqu'un soleil écarlate se levait sur des armées.

Lorsque l'embrasement du ciel laissa place à un bleu d'azur, à peine entaché de nuages épars, son regard se posa sur les monticules de terre devant lui. La mousse commençait tout juste à recouvrir l'un d'eux, piquetée d'herbe et de symbelmynes. La terre du tombeau à côté était encore fraîchement retournée. Ici reposaient les rois du Rohan, tournés vers la Cité. Veillant sur elle. Sur eux.

Il soupira. Theoden. Theodred. Ils auraient dû être à ses côtés aujourd'hui. Ils auraient dû être à sa place. A la place qu'il occuperait dans quelques heures. Et dont il n'était pas certain qu'elle lui revînt. Il avait longtemps cru que son destin serait de mourir au combat, chanté par des générations. Il en avait même rêvé. La guerre. Il ne connaissait que ça. La violence. Le combat. Le sang. Il ne connaissait pas la paix. Elle n'avait jamais existé. Pas dans son pays. Jusqu'à maintenant. Un guerrier, voilà ce qu'il était. Mais un roi ?

Du bout des doigts, il arracha une symbelmyne, la faisant tourner dans ses doigts, observant les pétales délicats et d'un blanc presque transparent sous les rayons du soleil. Il la porta à son visage et en inspira profondément l'odeur. Agréable. Familière. Apaisante.

Au loin, un tintement retentit dans la Cité encore endormie. La fleur virevolta au sol en de gracieuses arabesques lorsqu'il se leva enfin.

.

.

.  
« Et voilà… », souffla Eowyn en piquant sa cape brodée d'or d'une broche d'argent, en forme de cheval.

Elle recula de quelques pas, afin de l'admirer. Et lui-même croisa son reflet dans le large miroir des appartements de son oncle, désormais les siens. Il avait peine à se reconnaître. Ce n'était guère là son allure habituelle. Très loin de là. Bien que son apparence ait déjà approchée celle-ci lors du couronnement du roi Elessar, quelques semaines plus tôt. Cependant, il n'était alors ni aussi richement, ni aussi élégamment vêtu.

Sa tunique de soie, d'un vert profond était brodée de pierreries, formant en son centre un mearas. Sa ceinture, à laquelle pendait son épée, était cousue de fils d'or, et sa cape sombre, toute aussi richement travaillée. Point d'armure. Point de cotte de mailles. Point d'autres armes que son épée. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité. Et ça lui manquait. Leur poids et leur protection lui manquaient. Familières, elles étaient rassurantes.

Il continua à détailler son reflet. Sceptique. Sa barbe, taillée de près, dégageait son visage. Son regard franc le fixait, moins sombre qu'à l'accoutumée, tandis que ses cheveux tombaient en mèches dociles sur ses épaules. Il avait peine à se reconnaître.

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête. La silhouette de sa sœur vint se placer à ses côtés, dans le miroir. Frêle. Aérienne. Le regard empli de fierté et d'émotions qu'elle posa sur lui contint tout commentaire de sa part.

« Tu es magnifique. Une allure de roi ! », assura-t-elle, souriante. Les yeux brillants.

Il acquiesça vaguement et se détourna du miroir. A travers les carreaux sales de la grande fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir la plaine sauvage, s'étendant à l'infini. Ses herbes hautes s'agitant au gré des vents comme les vagues sur l'océan.

« Tu as l'air soucieux…, murmura Eowyn en s'approchant à nouveau de lui. Pourquoi l'être en ce jour glorieux ? »

Eomer s'écarta de la fenêtre pour aller s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils derrière eux.

« C'est au couronnement de Theodred que nous devrions assister… », fit-il en soupirant.

Les mains fraîches d'Eowyn vinrent enlacer les siennes, comme autrefois, tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait près de lui.

« C'est au couronnement d'Eomer que j'assiste aujourd'hui… Theodred n'est plus. Theoden n'est plus. » Sa voix trembla légèrement à ces mots, mais elle se reprit. « Ton couronnement est aussi leur hommage. Le Rohan est toujours en vie. Notre famille est toujours en vie. _Tu_ es en vie. Aurais-tu oublié ? »

Elle avait raison. Il n'y avait pas de pleurs pour les morts en Rohan. Seulement de l'espoir, pour les vivants. Continuer à vivre honorait leurs morts. Theodred. Theoden. Les rohirrims tombés à Fort-le-Cor. Aux champs du Pelennor. A la Porte Noire. Si nombreux. Pourtant, la vie continuait. La vie continuait toujours.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait là ma destinée… »

Eowyn sourit doucement.

« Nos destinées semblent bien s'éloigner de celle dont nous rêvions enfants, dans notre plaine d'Aldburg… Je n'aurais pas imaginé non plus la mienne ainsi. »

Du bout des doigts, il caressa une des deux fossettes creusées par son sourire nostalgique. Identique aux siennes. Et à celles d'un de leurs parents. Peut-être. Il ne savait plus. Ne se souvenait plus.

« C'est ta destinée, Eomer. Tu ne peux y échapper. Tu _es_ l'Héritier d'Eorl. »

Il tressaillit à ses mots.

_L'héritier d'Eorl. _

.

.

.  
Il s'avança dans l'allée de la Grande Salle de Méduseld. Le cœur grondant à ses oreilles. Le regard fier, fixé droit devant lui. De part et d'autre du passage, une foule compacte. Autant que la pièce avait pu contenir. La plupart des visages de ces derniers rangs, invités du Gondor, lui étaient étrangers. Les familiers étaient aux premiers rangs, encore invisibles. Et il savait qu'il y avait dix fois plus de personnes encore au dehors. Ils le regardaient s'avancer vers l'estrade, souriants. Confiants. En lui.

Il pinça les lèvres et continua d'avancer. Il dépassa sa sœur, sublime dans une robe blanche, brodée d'or et d'émeraude, et grimpa d'un pas agile les trois marches qui le séparaient du trône d'or. Son trône. La foule frémit lorsque le magicien blanc s'avança vers lui, souriant. Comme il avait couronné Elessar, il avait été décidé qu'il couronnerait le roi du Rohan.

Eomer croisa le regard d'azur paisible d'Aragorn, au premier rang. Serein. Et l'envia un instant. A ses côtés, les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Dissoute. Les quatre hobbits. Legolas. Gimli. Manquait Boromir. Parmi tant d'autres.

Gandalf souleva la couronne brillante, forgée pour l'occasion, son oncle étant enterré avec la sienne. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il croisa le regard d'Eowyn, si fière, si heureuse. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait sans doute jamais été. Et il inspira profondément lorsque Gandalf posa la fine couronne sur sa tête, proclamant :

« Et voici venir les jours du Roi ! Eomer-Roi ! »

Il balaya la foule du regard, qui reprit en chœur l'acclamation.

« Eomer-Roi ! »

Les portes du palais s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer la clameur du dehors, reprise encore et encore. Il ne se força pas à sourire, comme il l'aurait cru, lorsqu'il prit finalement place sur le trône d'or. Eowyn avait raison. C'était là sa place. Ses doutes s'envolèrent partiellement et son regard se posa sur les portes ouvertes, et la foule au-dehors. Et, au loin, les hautes herbes sauvages, et les montagnes immaculées. Et soudain, il se prit à croire en cette paix si nouvelle.

En un avenir lumineux. Tel qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais osé en rêver.

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà..._

_J'espère que ce prologue vous aura donné envie de lire la suite. Suite que je pense poster dans la soirée. _

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_Biz & à bientôt, _

_Temperance._


	2. Remember

_Un deuxième chapitre qui suit une nouvelle fois Eomer... _

_J'espère être parvenue à faire de ce dernier un personnage convaincant. En effet, on le voit peu, tant dans les livres que les films, et la tâche s'est avérée difficile ! _

_On retrouve également Eowyn dans ce chapitre, ainsi que les membres de la Communauté..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_**Remember**_

* * *

L'éored composant la Maison du Roi ralentit pour s'arrêter au sommet de la colline faisant face à Minas Tirith, toutes bannières au vent. Face à eux, les champs du Pelennor, paraissant encore retentir des échos de la bataille qui s'y était déroulée, quelques mois auparavant. Quelques mois à peine. Si loin. Si près. Les souvenirs en étaient encore vivaces. Pour chacun d'entre eux. Chaque membre de son eored. Et lui-même. Ils avaient tous combattu ici. Son regard se posa sur le _Rammas Echor_, mur d'enceinte extérieure, toujours en ruines, et le Pelennor, désert, stérile, semblant encore tâché du sang des morts innombrables qui y étaient tombés.

Eomer releva la tête tandis que l'éored se remettait en branle, admirant Minas Tirith, la Cité des Rois, face à eux. Blanche. Majestueuse. Semblant toute droit jaillie de la pierre derrière elle. Imposante dans ses sept étages de pierre immaculée. _Mundburg, _dans leur langue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il revenait ici, mais l'impression était toujours la même. Même après les évènements sanglants dont la Cité avait été le théâtre.

Impression qui ne se ternit pas au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient sur le Pelennor, alors qu'ils constataient que la plupart des tours et murs écroulés n'étaient pas encore reconstruits, malgré les nombreux échafaudages présents à chaque étage, grouillant de personnes affairées. Comme partout, la reconstruction serait longue.

Ils parvinrent finalement à la Grande Porte, que les sentinelles, ayant reconnu les bannières familières et alliées, avaient déjà ouverte toute grande. Eomer fronça les sourcils face à ce manque évident de prudence. Mais le monde semblait mieux s'adapter à la paix que lui.

Ils franchirent les enceintes une à une, observant les travaux de reconstruction de toutes parts. Les gens s'écartaient sur leur passage, parfois avec des cris de surprise ou d'effroi. On les scrutait avec curiosité, admiration, peur parfois. Mais l'éored ne passa pas inaperçu dans les rues de Minas Tirith. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Le capharnaüm créé par le claquement des sabots des 120 chevaux contre les pavés irréguliers des ruelles ascendantes et la cohorte de cavaliers et leurs sifflements ou leurs cris à l'encontre de leur monture rendaient la chose impossible.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au septième niveau, et Eomer démonta dans l'herbe grasse de la Cour de la Fontaine. Aussitôt, une délégation royale s'avança vers lui, l'enjoignant à le suivre vers la Maison du Roi, où il serait logé le temps des noces. Il se retourna vers son éored et fit un léger signe de tête. La centaine de cavaliers repartit aussitôt en un tonnerre de sabots. Ils ne seraient pas loin. Un étage en-dessous seulement. Mais le temps où il en aurait eu besoin dans l'urgence d'un assaut était révolu.

Les habitudes étaient tenaces. Il aimait les avoir près de lui.

.

.

.

.

.

Eomer pénétra dans la Grande Salle, où le banquet avait déjà commencé. A peine avait-il eu le temps de se rafraichir, de changer de tenue et d'aller saluer sa sœur en privé. Eowyn l'avait devancé à Minas Tirith quelques semaines auparavant, plus solidement escortée encore que lui-même, et ce, malgré toutes ses véhémentes protestations. Cette dernière se tenait d'ailleurs aux côtés de son fiancé, à la droite du Roi, riant franchement. Il ne l'avait pas entendue rire depuis des lustres.

Il sourit et suivit le jeune garde qui le conduisit jusqu'à sa place, à la table royale. Il salua le roi en s'inclinant légèrement et prit place aux côtés d'Arwen, qui lui sourit doucement. Un instant subjugué par sa beauté, il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix tonitruante de Gimli, près de lui.

« Eomer, mon brave ! On ne vous attendez plus ! »

Un claque magistrale dans son dos ponctua ces paroles, lui coupant un instant le souffle.

« Gimli…Je suis heureux de vous voir ici!, s'étonna-t-il, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres.

- Je n'aurais manqué le mariage de votre sœur pour rien au monde !, assura-t-il. De même que tous mes compagnons ! »

Eomer parcourut la table du Roi, puis la salle du regard, cherchant les-dits compagnons. Mais n'en trouva pas un seul. Il fronça les sourcils, reportant son attention au nain.

"J'ignorais que vous aviez tous répondu favorablement à l'invitation...

- Gandalf n'a guère quitté Minas Tirith. L'elfe n'a rien de mieux à faire. Quant aux hobbits, Maître Mériadoc aurait tué pour être ici. Peregrin Touque a affirmé qu'il l'accompagnerait, comme toujours. Les deux autres se sont également joints à eux."

Eomer sourit à ces mots, doutant sérieusement que Legolas assiste au mariage de sa soeur par simple désoeuvrement. Il était sincèrement ravi à l'idée de retrouver ce dernier, les hobbits et le magicien blanc.

"Où sont-ils ?, questionna-t-il.

- Legolas est attendu cette nuit, depuis la Forêt Noire. Il en ramène ce que vous lui aviez demandé. Gandalf est parti à la rencontre des hobbits, attendus demain. Ces derniers ont apparemment eu fort à faire dans leur contrée !"

Eomer acquiesça. Il avait eu quelques nouvelles de la Comté. Alarmantes. La guerre n'était pas encore tout à fait terminée. Pas partout en tout cas.

« C'est bien que vous soyez tous là. Eowyn est très attachée à vous… »

Gimli hocha la tête avant de reprendre une lampée de bière. Il reposa sa chope vide en un claquement sec, s'essuyant la barbe d'un revers de main, avant de laisser échapper un rôt monumental. Aussitôt, un serviteur vint remplir la chope. Eomer se demanda depuis quand durait ce manège.

« Ah… Merci, l'ami ! », lança Gimli à l'adresse de son bienfaiteur, se laissant aller contre le dossier de son siège en soupirant d'aise.

On apporta un civet et Eomer se jeta sur son assiette en même temps que Gimli. Affamé. Il fut néanmoins beaucoup plus promptement repu que ce dernier.

"Quelles sont les nouvelles pour vous ?", s'enquit-il finalement, entre deux bouchées moins avides. Prenant le temps de goûter les arômes épicés et délicieux contre son palais. "Qu'avez-vous fait depuis la dernière fois, à Edoras ?

- Ah !, s'exclama brusquement Gimli en reprenant une longue gorgée de bière. Ni moi ni l'elfe n'avons guère bougé d'ici !", fit-il en mastiquant bruyamment un bout de viande.

Eomer haussa les sourcils. Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant depuis son couronnement.

"Et croyez-moi, il y a de quoi faire ! En Ithilien, en Isengard, en Mordor et même dans les contrées avoisinantes, les terres sont infestées de hors-la-loi en tout genre, et de bandes d'orcs en fuite. Je sais d'ailleurs qu'Aragorn veut vous entretenir à ce sujet dès demain."

Eomer fronça les sourcils. C'étaient là des nouvelles alarmantes. Il leva les yeux vers le roi du Gondor, en grande discussion avec Faramir. Eowyn souriait, attentive à leur conversation. Ils semblaient tous trois à mille lieux de ce que venait de lui rapporter Gimli.

"En Ithilien, dites-vous ? demanda-t-il, le regard toujours posé sur sa sœur.

- En Ithilien, Mordor, Isengard,..." Puis, suivant son regard, il ajouta :"Faramir ne compte pas s'installer en Ithilien dans l'immédiat. Certainement pas avec votre sœur. Elle sera en sécurité ici. Minas Tirith est imprenable.

- Il y a peu, les armées de Sauron nous ont démontré le contraire..., rétorqua-t-il.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous préoccuper de votre pays encore épargné, jeune roi... Les hordes de renégats fuient vers l'ouest ou le nord..."

Eomer fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

"Et le Rohan...", murmura-t-il.

Il vida son verre de vin d'un trait avant de faire signe au domestique derrière lui, qui vint le remplir aussitôt.

"Allons, mon ami. L'heure n'est pas au tracas mais à la fête ! Vous aurez tout le temps de vous préoccuper de celà plus tard !", lança Gimli, retrouvant son entrain.

Eomer lui sourit. Sourire forcé.

"Et vous, comment trouvez-vous votre nouvelle vie en tant que roi ?", questionna Gimli, changeant volontairement de sujet.

Question difficile. Il n'en savait trop rien. Le couronnement lui semblait dater d'hier à peine.

"Je goûte à la paix. C'est...nouveau..."

Paix qui ne semblait d'ores et déjà pas faite pour durer. Ou qui n'était encore qu'illusoire.

La barbe du nain frémit, luisante de bière, témoignant d'un sourire.

"Vous êtes encore jeune, Eomer, fils d'Eomund... Croyez-moi, on ne goûte jamais assez à la paix... Vous n'en resterez que plus longtemps sur votre trône d'or !"

Eomer sourit. Franchement, cette fois. C'était étrange d'entendre Gimli s'exprimer comme un conseiller.

« Et vous, où comptez-vous aller ensuite ? La Moria ? Erebor ?", demanda-t-il.

Gimli secoua la tête.

"La Moria et Erebor sont des royaumes révolus pour les nains. Trop de mauvaises choses s'y sont passées...

- Où, alors ?"

Le nain parut hésiter un instant. L'absence de réponse étonna Eomer.

« Dans la montagne qui domine Fort-le-Cor s'étendent les Cavernes Scintillantes… Je ne connais pas leur entrée exacte, mais l'Elfe, si. Cependant, il ne nous appartient, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre de décider de nous y installer… »

Eomer sourit, comprenant aussitôt.

« Vous serez toujours les bienvenus au Rohan, Gimli. Vous et les vôtres. »

L'idée d'avoir ses vieux compagnons d'armes si près de lui le réjouissait au plus haut point.

.

.

.

.

.

Il s'avança dans le bureau de travail privé du roi, introduit par un garde à la tunique frappée de l'arbre blanc. Aragorn se tourna vers lui, souriant. Il congédia le garde, et ce dernier les laissa, refermant la porte derrière lui.

"Eomer ! Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?, s'enquit-il.

- Notre voyage s'est bien passé. J'en ai connu des plus houleux."

Des bien plus houleux, oui. Bien plus dangereux. Bien plus angoissants. Bien plus intenses aussi. A mesure que le combat approchait.

"Je m'excuse de n'avoir pu m'entretenir avec vous dès hier soir. Vous êtes arrivé plus tard que je ne le pensais."

Eomer balaya ses excuses d'un geste vague de la main, avant de s'assoir dans le fauteuil qu'Aragorn lui désignait, face à lui.

"Gimli m'a tenu compagnie hier soir, me faisant part de nouvelles alarmantes...", déclara-t-il, entrant dans le vif du sujet. Sujet qui l'inquiétait depuis la veille.

Aragorn acquiesça.

"Des nouvelles qui me parviennent plus nombreuses chaque jour. Je comptais vous en entretenir dès hier soir, mais le temps me manquait.

- Qu'en est-il donc réellement ?", le pressa Eomer.

Aragorn soupira, se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

"Des nombreuses bandes d'orcs fuient en masse le Mordor et l'Isengard, semant la terreur et la mort sur leur passage. Les troupes du Gondor sillonnent le royaume, mais les Uruk-Kaï sont rapides et se reproduisent vite. Sans chefs, ils obéissent à leurs seuls instincts de chasseurs. Ils se nourrissent de chair humaine...

- Je sais.", fit Eomer en grimaçant.

Il se massa les tempes en soupirant. Il avait peu dormi la nuit précédente. Trop peu. D'un sommeil agité par l'alcool et les nouvelles révélées par Gimli.

"Je croyais pourtant que nous avions éliminé la plupart d'entre eux à la Porte Noire.

- Je le croyais aussi, avoua Aragorn. Ce n'est pas tout... Les troupes du Mordor n'étaient pas seulement composées d'Orcs. Des hommes du pays de Dun, ainsi que des pirates et des hommes du Sud sont en déroute sur mes terres et sur la côte. Ils mettent à feu et à sang les villages sur leur route. Violent. Tuent. Mutilent.

- Où sont-ils ?", questionna Eomer.

Aragorn se leva, se dirigeant vers une table de travail. Eomer l'imita, découvrant une large carte de la Terre du Milieu. Les principales villes et villages y étaient représentés. De même que des pièces de couleur. Rouges , bleues, et noires.

"Des messagers font d'incessants va-et-viens entre mes troupes et Minas Tirith, mais les ennemis se déplacent vite. Ce ne sont là que des positions supposées. Les dernières que l'ont m'a rapportées. Il y a trois jours. En bleu, les troupes du Gondor, en rouge, celles d'Ithilien, commandées par Faramir. En noir, nos ennemis."

Eomer avait saisi le problème avant même qu'Aragorn ne le formule.

"J'ai envoyé mes troupes partout dans le royaume, mais leur fuite continuent vers le Nord, ce que je voulais pourtant éviter.

- Le Rohan saura se défendre. Il l'a toujours fait.", affirma farouchement Eomer, sans quitter la carte des yeux. Evaluant les risques. Le temps.

Soudain, dans son corps résonnait un appel familier. Faisant battre son coeur plus vite. Pulser son sang dans ses artères.. L'appel du combat. L'appel de la guerre. Et du sang.

"A-t-on une idée de leur nombre ?, demanda-t-il, pragmatique.

- C'est difficile à dire. Quelques centaines. Peut-être un millier. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ils se reproduisent vite. Ils sont moins nombreux que nous, mais mènent une guerilla qui nous dépasse pour l'instant. Mes troupes sont bien entraînées, mais ne comportent guère de cavaliers émérites. Ils sont lents et peu à l'aise au combat à cheval...

- Vous voulez des troupes.", le coupa Eomer. Devançant sa demande.

Aragorn acquiesça.

"Les rohirrims sont rapides et peuvent couvrir de bien plus grandes surfaces que la cavalerie du Gondor. De plus, ils ont l'habitude de se battre contre des bandes d'orcs en mouvement..."

Eomer reporta son attention sur la carte, évaluant chaque position.

"Je peux vous céder un éored. Peut-être deux, il faut que je m'en entretienne avec Elfhelm et Erkenbrand.

- C'est beaucoup plus que je ne l'espérais, fit Aragorn, visiblement soulagé.

- J'envoie immédiatement des messagers à Fort-le-Cor, Edoras et Aldburg. Je repartirais sitôt après le mariage.", lança-t-il fermement.

L'appel résonnait à nouveau.

.

.

.

Les messagers étaient partis presque immédiatement après leur entrevue, après un bref entretien avec ses deux Maréchaux, présents sur place. Eomer avait choisi les cavaliers les plus rapides de son eored. Ils avertiraient les marches de l'Ouest, celle de l'Est et Edoras. La missive royale ordonnait également de détacher un éored de chaque Marche pour venir en aide au Gondor.

Eomer regardait l'horizon d'azur à travers les remparts fissurés de Minas Tirith. Il lui tardait à présent d'être de retour chez lui. Ici, il se sentait totalement impuissant. Et ignorant. Même s'il savait que ses conseillers s'organiseraient au mieux durant son abscence. La guerre était encore proche. Les éored étaient encore formées à cette dernière. Personne n'avait encore oublié. Tout était trop récent pour celà. Beaucoup trop récent. La paix n'avait finalement été qu'un leurre.

Après leur entretien, le roi Elessar lui avait proposé une promenade dans les niveaux inférieurs de la Cité, afin qu'il puisse voir de lui-même l'avancée des travaux de rénovation. A sa demande.

Il put donc observer à sa guise les échafaudages et les machines soulevant le poids de dix hommes que les ouvriers manipulaient. Il en mémorisa chaque détails, et Aragorn promit de lui en donner les plans. Car ce n'était pas là de simple travaux de rénovation, il le comprit aisément. Il s'agissait de rendre à la Cité sa splendeur d'antan, si ce n'était plus.

Cela l'inspirait. Grandement. Les grandes villes du Rohan étaient affaiblies par la guerre, et certains villages tombaient en ruines. La paix avait aussi ses avantages. Elle permettait de se détourner de l'essentiel : la survie.

Eomer fronça les sourcils tandis qu'une femme voulant saluer Aragorn était fermement repoussée par la garde rapprochée de ce dernier.

"L'étiquette du Gondor m'interdit d'aller directement à la rencontre de mon peuple.", expliqua le roi face à son regard.

Eomer haussa les épaules face à cet argument. Incompréhensif.

"Vous êtes le roi. C'est vous qui faîtes l'étiquette."

Aragorn sourit.

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- C'est aussi simple chez moi.

- Je sais..., souffla son compagnon. Mais c'est différent ici. Le protocole, les traditions, l'étiquette, tout cela compte tellement pour tout le monde. Nos Cours, nos nobles sont bien différents, vous avez déjà dû le constater hier soir. Votre soeur pourra également vous en dire quelque chose. Elle fait de son mieux pour se plier à tout cela. La vie ici est agréable, moins rude qu'en Rohan. Nos hivers sont plus doux, nos récoltes plus abondantes, nos fruits plus sucrés... En contrepartie, nous sommes moins libres de nos mouvements. Sans cesse surveillés, sans cesse épiés. J'essaye de changer cela mais le mode de vie instauré durant des siècles par les Intendants ne se transforme pas aussi facilement..."

Eomer acquiesça, remerciant les Dieux que son rôle, en plus de toutes ses responsabilités et obligations, ne soit pas aussi étriqué. Soudain, une question lui traversa l'esprit :

"Vous ne combattrez pas auprès de vos troupes ?"

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Aragorn secoua la tête.

"Mes conseillers désapprouvent."

Eomer le fixa un moment, incrédule face à cette affirmation. Posée. Résignée. Aragorn s'expliqua une nouvelle fois :

"Je suis le chef des Armées d'Ithilien et du Gondor. Je n'ai pas d'héritier pour l'instant. Mes conseillers assurent que je ne peux exposer inutilement ma vie en bataillant.

- Les miens n'oseraient même pas le suggérer, assura Eomer.

- Vous devriez pourtant y songer... Vous n'avez pas d'héritier non plus.

- Ma soeur se ferait un plaisir de régner sur le Rohan.

- C'est une Gondorienne à présent."

Eomer partit d'un rire franc à cette idée. Eowyn ? Une gondorienne ?

"Eowyn ne sera jamais une gondorienne, aussi fort qu'elle essaye de vous le faire croire ! Elle serait capable de reprendre les armes si le Rohan était à nouveau en péril.

- Sérieusement, Eomer, vous devriez y songer..."

A nouveau, il sourit. Aragorn ne comprenait pas. Et ce malgré le nombre d'années qu'il avait en plus.

"Vous l'avez dit vous même : nos deux pays sont bien différents. Les Rohirrims naissent guerriers. C'est ce que nous sommes... C'est ce que je suis."

Son ton était ferme. Dur. Tranchant. Comme l'acier. Aragorn acquiesça. La discussion était close.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'Eomer pénétra dans la taverne du sixième niveau, une vague de chaleur et de bruit l'assaillit brutalement. Un instant, il eut presque envie de rebrousser chemin et retourner à la ruelle sombre et silencieuse. Pourtant, les rires francs qui lui parvinrent lui firent refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança dans la pièce chaude et surpeuplée.

L'éored remplissait la petite salle de l'auberge, saturée. La pièce n'était pas faite pour accueillir tant de convives. Pourtant, l'aubergiste, un homme rondouillard, à la face rougeaude mais avenante, ne cachait pas sa joie, en houspillant gentiment ses serveuses à aller plus vite. La recette de cette soirée devait sans doute dépasser ses plus fols espoirs.

Eomer fut accueilli par des exclamations avinées et bruyantes. Quelques accolades aussi. Il sourit franchement en voyant plusieurs de ses hommes d'ordinaire réservés, rire bruyamment et interpeller les serveuses aux décolletés plongeants et aux formes généreuses. Pas farouches non plus si l'on considérait les scènes qui se tramaient dans quelques coins sombres de la taverne.

La voix forte de Gimli couvrit le vacarme pour l'interpeller. Comme la veille, il l'aperçut gesticulant, un immense sourire au visage, camouflé en partie par sa barbe fournie et mouillée de bière. Il se faufila entre les bancs surchargés pour parvenir jusqu'au nain. Reconnaissant avec plaisir les visages rouges et gais des quatre hobbits, du magicien blanc et du fils de Thranduil. Il les salua un par un avec une joie sincère, avant de s'assoir près d'eux.

"Jolie fête, n'est-ce pas ?, lança-t-il.

- Dommage qu'Aragorn ne soit pas parmi nous ce soir..., souligna Frodon.

- Et Faramir !, renchérit Pippin.

- Leurs obligations à tous deux les maintiennent visiblement dans la Haute Ville, fit Eomer, un brin ironique. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que cette salle puisse en plus d'eux contenir toute leur garde personnelle.

- Vos obligations semblent très différentes. Pourtant, vous êtes roi aussi...", fit remarquer Gandalf, l'oeil pétillant.

Cette remarque lui rappela sa conversation avec Aragorn, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, le faisant sourire.

"Les rohirs n'ont pas les mêmes coutumes... Et ma garde personnelle est près de moi!, lança-t-il en balayant la salle d'un geste.

- Quelle garde consciencieuse !", lança Legolas, en riant.

Eomer sourit à nouveau.

"Les rohirs sont sûrement le peuple qui sait le mieux faire la fête ! Il ne faut pas nous tenter ! A notre décharge, nous vivons bien moins longtemps que vous autres, elfes..."

Un hoquet de réprobation lui parvint sur sa droite. Pippin s'était redressé sur son banc, suivi de Merry, l'air outré.

"Les rohirs ? Les hobbits savent mieux faire la fête que quiconque!

- Possible, concéda Eomer, d'un air faussement sceptique.

- Et les nains?", rugit Gimli.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, trinquant de plus belle. Puis, Eomer redevint sérieux.

"Quelles nouvelles de la Comté, messires hobbits ?, s'enquit-il gravement.

Ce fut Merry qui répondit à sa question.

"Nous avons eu fort à faire...

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Saroumane et ses sbires avaient envahi la Comté. Nos villages étaient méconnaissables. En ruines. Sombres. Et de la fumée. Partout.

- Saroumane tentait de reconstruire son armée d'Uruk-kaï, à Hobbitbourg même..., intervint Gandalf.

- Enfin, conclut vivement Pippin. La tempête semble derrière nous..."

Eomer n'insista pas. Il avait compris. Les souvenirs étaient encore douloureux. Les cicatrices, béantes.

Après une longue lampée de bière, et alors que les hobbits entonnaient un air joyeux, changeant définitivement de sujet, Eomer reporta son attention sur Legolas. Et avant même qu'il ne pose la question, l'elfe y répondit, plissant les yeux dans son sourire.

"Oui, j'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé...", affirma-t-il.

Et, se retournant, il saisit un long paquet derrière lui pour le poser sur la table. Eomer écarta les épais bouts de tissu, de couleur sombre. Sous les lumières tamisées de la salle, la lame scintilla un instant, sublime, avant qu'il ne la recouvre.

"_Merci, mon ami_...", prononça-t-il en elfique.

Legolas inclina la tête, souriant toujours.

"J'ai eu le plus grand mal à trouver quelqu'un pour cette tâche. Les elfes n'aiment pas reforger ce qui a été brisé...

- Je comprends. Ma reconnaissance n'en est que plus grande. D'autant que votre voyage a dû être long et périlleux.

- Il m'a permis de revoir les miens.

- C'était une bonne chose dans ce cas.

- C'était une bonne chose."

Ils sourirent de concert. Parce que leurs mots sous-entendaient bien plus, ils le savaient tous deux. Ils sous-entendaient qu'ils pouvaient encore revoir les leurs. Qu'ils étaient vivants. Et ces derniers aussi.

.

.

.

Le garde l'annonça bruyamment à son entrée dans les appartements de sa soeur. Il lui lança un regard noir. Pourquoi crier si fort ? Il n'y avait personne. Eowyn parvint à sa rencontre, souriante, affublée de deux dames de compagnie. Habillée d'une robe bleu nuit, au décolleté rectangulaire et aux manches serrées. La dernière mode du Gondor, visiblement. Ses cheveux d'or, relevés, dévoilaient sa nuque blanche et mettaient en valeur son visage avenant.

"Tu es magnifique!", fit Eomer en la serrant contre lui.

Elle rit doucement, répondant à son étreinte. Il surpris le regard de ses dames de compagnie sur eux et fronça les sourcils en s'écartant. Eowyn suivit son regard.

"Laissez-nous...", ordonna-t-elle avec douceur.

Les deux femmes sortirent dans un froissement de jupons, sous l'oeil moqueur d'Eomer.

"Eh bien, voilà qui te change d'Edoras..., lança-t-il.

- On s'habitue..., assura-t-elle posément.

- Si tu le dis !"

Elle haussa les épaules avant de se laisser tomber sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Il l'imita, s'asseyant près d'elle.

"Prête pour le grand jour ?, demanda-t-il, goguenard.

- Ce sera bientôt ton tour !", rétorqua-t-elle.

Il se fendit d'un large sourire.

"Un jour qui est encore loin d'arriver !

- Pas si loin que ça, tu le sais..., répliqua-t-elle doucement.

- Pas encore. La guerre n'est pas finie...

- Le sera-t-elle un jour ? Nous l'avons toujours connue. Bien avant ces grandes batailles de l'année écoulée."

Il acquiesça. C'était vrai. La guerre était dans leur sang. Ils ne connaissaient que ça. Depuis toujours. Comme tous les rohirs.

La main fraîche d'Eowyn vint effleurer sa joue mal rasée. Il sourit doucement.

"Tu as l'air fatigué.", murmura-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

"Les nouvelles dont m'a fait part Aragorn m'inquiètent. Il me tarde de regagner Edoras.

- Pourquoi ne pas partir dès à présent ?"

Il la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

"Tu te maries demain !

- Le Rohan est plus important."

Il secoua la tête.

"Le Rohan n'est pas à un jour près. Les sous-Maréchaux organisent déjà les éoreds. Ils n'ont guère besoin de moi pour celà."

Elle allait protester mais il la coupa.

"Je serais à tes côtés demain, Eowyn. Comme ton roi ! Et ton frère..."

Elle pinça les lèvres, soupira, et se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil.

"Je t'ai amené quelque chose !", lança-t-il, dévoilant le véritable but de sa venue.

Elle se redressa aussitôt. Intriguée. Les yeux curieux, rivés sur le long paquet emmailloté qu'il lui tendit.

"Mon cadeau de mariage.", dit-il tandis qu'elle s'en saisissait.

Elle défit de ses doigts fins les liens qui maintenaient les étoffes. Découvrant l'acier scintillant, reforgé. Elle leva vers lui un regard immense, et il se perdit un instant dans l'azur de ses yeux. Magnifique. Azur qui se troubla alors que des larmes venaient l'embuer.

"Mon épée...", souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit. Une épée. Une simple épée. Mais tant de souvenirs rattachés. Douloureux. Glorieux.

"Pour que tu n'oublies pas qui tu es, fille du Rohan...", murmura-t-il, la voix rauque, en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

Et Eowyn les serra. Fort. Si fort.

.

.

.

La main de sa soeur était moite, tremblante, dans la sienne. Il la serra doucement. Rassurant. Il osa un regard vers elle et elle lui sourit. Crispée. Ils arrivaient devant la Grande Salle et il se pencha vers elle :

"Je peux encore te ramener chez nous...", souffla-t-il. Tentant vainement de réfréner l'excitation que lui procurait cette idée.

Elle gloussa doucement, avant de secouer la tête, et de resserrer un peu plus encore son étreinte sur sa main. Il se redressa. Déçu. Un peu.

Les portes de la Grande Salle de Minas Tirith s'ouvrirent toutes grandes devant eux. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant les ongles de sa soeur s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa paume. Elle non plus ne prisait guère ces grands évènements officiels. Et le flot de convives qui allaient avec. Inconnus.

Eomer soupira et ce fut finalement lui qui entraîna Eowyn vers Faramir, fendant le passage laissé entre les rangs serrés des invités. Indifférent à leurs regards. Il sentit Eowyn se ressaisir lorsqu'ils croisèrent Gimli, Legolas, puis les hobbits. Près d'eux Erkenbrand, Elfhelm et leurs épouses, ainsi que d'autres visages familiers de leur contrée. Enfin, le regard de sa soeur capta celui, azuréen, de Faramir. Et ne le quitta plus. Plus un instant. Pas même lorsqu'Eomer, le coeur serré, confia sa main fine et glacée à ce dernier. Lui léguant son plus précieux trésor.

.

.

.  
Eomer siégeait à la droite d'Eowyn, rayonnante. A ses côtés, Gimli, son éternel compagnon de tablée au cours de ce séjour à Minas Tirith. Et il s'en réjouissait. Le nain possédait le don ô combien appréciable de faire voler en éclats l'ambiance guindée et austère de la cour gondorienne.

Le roi Elendil achevait son discours bienveillant à l'encontre des nouveaux époux. Eomer n'en avait capté que quelques mots. Distrait. Ce serait bientôt son tour de prendre la parole. Un dernier hommage à sa soeur.

Il se leva comme Aragorn se rasseyait. Ne cilla pas comme tous les regards se braquaient sur lui d'un même mouvement. Il avait l'habitude. Il prenait l'habitude. C'était un combat comme un autre.

Il leva son verre à l'intention d'Eowyn et Faramir, et songea que oui, décidément, ils formaient un très beau couple.

"Aujourd'hui, le Rohan cède au Gondor l'un de ses plus beaux trésors. Eowyn, ma soeur, puisses-tu trouver ici un nouveau foyer..."

Cette dernière lui sourit doucement. Il remarqua le léger tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure. Il la connaissait bien. Parfaitement. Comme une partie de lui-même.

Il inspira profondément, parcourant l'assistance du regard. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer, il en avait déjà débattu avec ses conseillers, au cours des longues soirées hivernales dans la Grande Salle de Méduseld. Peut-être que Théoden aurait lui-même prononcé ces mots s'il avait été là. Peut-être.

"Il existait autrefois un serment qui unissait nos deux royaumes. Un serment oublié de beaucoup. Mais pas des rohirrims, venus charger sur les champs du Pelennor pour défendre Minas Tirith. Symbolisé par le mariage d'Eowyn et de Faramir, moi, Eomer, roi du Rohan, je renouvelle aujourd'hui le serment d'Eorl le Jeune, serment ancestral d'alliance entre nos deux pays."

Eomer goûta au silence qui suivit ses mots. Surpris. Incompréhensif. Peu d'entre eux connaissait ne serait-ce que le nom d'Eorl le Jeune. Il porta sa coupe ciselée d'or à ses lèvres. Le vin épicé éclata en mille saveurs contre son palais et il s'autorisa un sourire. Aragorn se leva comme il croisait le regard brillant et empli de fierté d'Eowyn. Elle connaissait la valeur de ce serment.

"Le Gondor répond à l'alliance du Rohan par ce serment renouvelé.", déclara simplement Aragorn, avant de s'incliner respectueusement vers Eomer.

Ce dernier l'imita et se rassit. Alors, les applaudissements retentirent dans la vaste salle. Eomer parcourut des yeux la vaste tablée des invités. Les visages souriants. Les tissus couteux. Les bijoux extravagants. Les coiffures sophistiquées. L'enthousiasme débordant.

Les gondoriens ne comprenaient décidément pas grand chose. Il n'y avait là rien à applaudir. Les serments ne valaient qu'en temps de guerre. Ils n'étaient que la promesse de combats à venir. De sang. De violence. De mort.

.

.

.  
Eomer suivait d'un oeil distrait les pas lents des danseurs. Leurs mouvements répétitifs lui donnaient le vertige. Il ne connaissait pas cette danse, pas plus que toutes celles qui avaient précédé. Il n'était venu en Gondor que pour la guerre. N'avait jamais eu le temps d'apprendre ni de s'intéresser aux coutumes locales qui, d'ailleurs, lui paraissaient fades. Inertes.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa soeur, dont toutes les danses allaient à son mari. Des mèches d'or indisciplinées s'échappaient de son chignon compliqué, voletant autour de son visage pâle. La danse avait donné quelques couleurs à ses joues. Et ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi bleus qu'en cet instant, alors qu'ils plongeaient dans ceux de Faramir. Leurs corps à tous deux semblaient ne se mouvoir qu'en fonction de celui de l'autre. En une harmonie parfaite. L'évidence était là : Eowyn était heureuse. Il sourit légèrement. Apaisé à cette idée. Il n'aurait jamais cru celà possible. Pas à ce point en tout cas.

A ses côtés, les hobbits partirent d'un grand éclat de rire, suivi par celui, profond, de Gimli. Eomer surprit sur eux les regards de leurs voisins de table. Réprobateurs. Ils avaient beau avoir sauvé leur monde, les avoir tous sauvés, c'était la bienséance qui primait ici, à Minas Tirith.

La guerre n'était achevée que depuis quelques mois, mais elle semblait déjà lointaine. Si lointaine. Plus de Communauté de l'Anneau qui tienne. Plus de bataille des champs du Pelennor. Plus de Porte Noire. Tout cela était déjà oublié de toutes ces personnes ici présentes. Relégué dans les annales de l'Histoire. Peu importaient les souffrances. Les blessures. Les morts.

Eomer vida une nouvelle fois son verre de vin et fit signe à un domestique qui s'empressa de venir remplir celui-ci aussitôt. L'esprit légèrement embrumé par l'alcool, il songea, tandis que le rire de Gimli s'élévait à nouveau, que les rires ne seraient jamais prohibés à Meduseld. Jamais.

Il sentit un corps s'asseoir sur le siège à ses côtés, laissé vacant par Eowyn. Il tourna la tête et reconnu la chevelure sombre et soignée d'Imrahil.

"Vous n'aviez pas menti...", déclara ce dernier.

Eomer haussa les sourcils, interrogateur. Imrahil désigna la piste de danse.

"Votre soeur... Elle est magnifique.

- Vous l'aviez déjà vue..., fit remarquer Eomer.

- Certes. Mais le souvenir que j'en gardais depuis les champs du Pelennor ne lui rendait absolument pas justice, croyez-moi."

L'image fugace d'Eowyn, pâle, ensanglantée, sale et inerte sur la terre rougie de sang traversa son esprit et Eomer grimaça à ce souvenir. Intense. Douloureux. Marqué dans sa mémoire. Au fer rouge. Il soupira longuement et ses poings se relâchèrent lentement.

"A propos, dois-je vous appeler _Sire_ à présent ?"

Eomer secoua la tête, riant doucement.

"Ne soyez pas idiot, Imrahil..."

Imrahil sourit à son tour.

"Comment ça se passe pour vous ?"

Eomer haussa les épaules.

"Disons que je m'adapte... Et vous, vous avez retrouvé votre cité ?

- Dol Almorth me manquait...

- Je sais...

- Je l'ai retrouvée avec plaisir."

Ils sourirent et burent une gorgée de vin de concert.

"Vous devriez venir à Edoras un de ces jours, lança Eomer. Comme vous l'aviez promis.

- Je viendrais, assura tranquillement Imrahil. Mais pas tout de suite. J'ai à faire dans ma cité. La guerre n'est pas tout à fait terminée, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble penser.

- Je sais..., murmura Eomer d'une voix sombre.

- Le roi Elendil vous a parlé ?"

Il acquiesça, sans plus de détails.

"Deux éoreds doivent déjà être en marche pour Minas Tirith.

- Vous êtes un homme d'honneur, Eomer."

Eomer secoua la tête face à cette affirmation. L'honneur n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

"Je suis un rohirrim."

Cela résumait tout. Imrahil sourit. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Ou qu'à moitié. Il se cala dans son siège et soupira longuement.

"Ce banquet me rappelle ceux d'autrefois, ici-même..., souffla Imrahil. Et ceux qui ne sont plus là pour les partager avec nous."

Eomer remarqua les petites ridules qui ornaient ses yeux sombres. Il ne se souvenait pas les avoir déjà vues. Le regard voilé, il observait lui aussi le ballet des danseurs.

"Vous avez trop bu, mon ami !, fit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ça vous rend nostalgique !

- Sûrement..."

Il secoua la tête, et s'étira. Comme au sortir d'un mauvais songe. Puis, il sourit vraiment.

"J'oubliais que la nostalgie n'a pas sa place chez vous autres, rohirrims !", lança-t-il, plus enjoué.

Eomer pencha la tête, songeur.

"Nous ne ressassons pas le passé, c'est tout.", corrigea-t-il.

Cela ne le faisait guère disparaître pour autant.

"Vous faîtes bien !", assura Imarhil en se levant.

Eomer hocha la tête, reportant son attention vers les danseurs et leurs mouvements hypnotiques. Imrahil lui pressa amicalement l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

Il resta longtemps assis là, buvant au rythme de ses compagnons. Entêté par les pas inconnus des danseurs et les couleurs chatoyantes de leurs vêtements. Bercé par les rires des hobbits. Enveloppé de la chaleur qui régnait dans la salle.

Soudain, quelques notes connues le firent se redresser sur sa chaise, la bouche pâteuse et les membres engourdis. Il avait l'impression de s'être assoupi. Il croisa le regard d'Eowyn, plus loin, sur la piste de danse. Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Il vit Faramir s'éloigner d'elle.

Il soupira, résigné, et se leva, s'étirant rapidement. Son pas était lourd, et la lumière trop vive lui fit cligner des yeux. Il avait abusé du vin, à n'en pas douter. En jetant un regard plus large sur la salle, il remarqua qu'elle était plus clairsemée. Aragorn et Arwen s'étaient déjà retirés. Il ne vit pas non plus Gandalf, ni Imrahil. Il devait se faire tard.

Une juron étouffé lui échappa lorsqu'il heurta violemment quelqu'un. Un amas de chevelure brune vint virevolter contre son visage et deux mains immaculées s'agrippèrent maladroitement à sa tunique afin de conserver l'équilibre de sa propriétaire. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Il croisa un regard océan qui se dissimula presque aussitôt à ses yeux tandis que la fille baissait les paupières, et s'inclinait sèchement devant lui. Il s'excusa vaguement et elle eut une légère grimace. Mais déjà, il ne la regardait plus, accaparé par les mouvements impatients de sa soeur un peu plus loin.

Il s'apprêtait à contourner la jeune fille mais elle avait déjà détalé. Il rejoignit Eowyn en quelques pas, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Enfin un air connu !", s'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille, la faisant vivement virevolter.

Elle rit, et ce son vint frapper son coeur en mille merveilleux éclats. Délicieux.

"Tu ne danses presque jamais de toute façon !, rétorqua-t-elle. Même à Edoras !"

Il haussa les épaules et l'entraîna dans la danse rohannaise qu'il connaissait parfaitement, plus rythmée, plus rapide que les danses gondoriennes. Il guida sa soeur en des mouvements cent fois exécutés. La faisant tournoyer. Onduler. Virevolter. Sourire. Rire.

La chanson se termina et, le souffle court, l'esprit embrumé et le coeur battant, il serra Eowyn dans ses bras. Elle riait encore. Il ne s'en serait jamais lassé.

"Tu me manqueras, petite soeur...", souffla-t-il.

.

.

.

* * *

_Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture, j'espère pouvoir le poster d'ici une semaine._

_Vous y ferez la connaissance (enfin!) de Lothìriel... ;)_

_Biz & à bientôt,_

_Temperance._


	3. Sunshine

_Voilà donc ce chapitre 2!_

_Vous me voyez infiniment désolée de l'attente, imprévue au départ, mais le point de vue de Lothìriel s'est révélé délicat..._

_J'ai longuement hésité sur le vouvoiement entre elle et ses frères. Mais je me suis finalement que c'était mieux, même si ça fait un peu pompeux, au vu des coutumes un peu guindées du Gondor, du moins, telles que je me les imagine. J'espère également que le personnage de Lothìriel ne paraîtra pas trop superficiel (surtout, surtout, si vous voyez l'ombre d'une Mary-Sue, prévenez-moi!). _

_La fin me paraît un peu abrupte, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé de meilleure. _

_J'ai surtout voulu montrer ici le quotidien de Lothìriel, tout en laissant imaginer celui qu'elle a affronté durant la guerre. _

_Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

_**Sunshine**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un soubresaut sur la route la réveilla, la faisant se redresser vivement, sous le regard interrogateur d'Alassa, l'une de ses suivantes. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie. Elle cligna des yeux, s'accommodant à l'afflux trop soudain et trop massif de lumière et ce, malgré les rideaux opaques qui recouvraient les fenêtres du carrosse. Ce dernier était baigné d'une faible lumière orangée, de part la couleur des épais tissus. L'atmosphère à l'intérieur était chaude. Moite. Orageuse. C'était la fin de l'été. La fin d'un bel été. Été qui avait vu la fin de la guerre. Le retour de ses frères et de son père. L'avènement d'un roi pour le Gondor. Le mariage de son cousin. Un bel été.

Lothìriel s'étira et se redressa sur la banquette moelleuse, recouverte de velours écarlate. Elle remonta légèrement sa robe, laissant passer un peu d'air sous son jupon, soupirant d'aise. Elle se laissa à nouveau bercer par le mouvement du carrosse sur la route, menaçant de s'endormir à nouveau. Se reprenant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnes de voyage. Vaveth et Dilivia s'étaient, à son instar, toutes les deux assoupies. Alassa avait repris son ouvrage, se concentrant sur sa broderie. Ses cheveux s'étalaient en longues mèches châtaigne autour de son visage, le dissimulant partiellement à Lothìriel, mais elle savait que ce dernier devait afficher une mine concentrée et sérieuse. Elle regarda les motifs s'entrelaçant sur le tissu, au rythme de ses doigts. Parfaits.

Curieuse, elle écarta légèrement le rideau, osant un regard au dehors. Le soleil commençait son déclin mais restait encore haut dans le ciel. L'après-midi devait être à moitié entamée. Autour du carrosse, leur escorte de cavaliers foulait la plaine sèche, aride, de cette fin d'été. Elle plissa le nez avec délice sous les senteurs qui l'assaillaient. Familières. L'herbe séchée. Roussie. Les buissons aux arômes entêtants. Et au loin, la fragrance iodée. Infime mais délicieuse.

Un cavalier se porta juste à sa hauteur, son ombre massive et sombre la faisant sursauter. Elle allait lâcher le rideau lorsqu'elle reconnut le rire clair de son plus jeune frère. Elphir.

« Vous vous êtes une nouvelle fois, Lothìriel !, lui lança-t-il sur un ton où perçait le reproche. Un peu d'attendrissement, aussi. Et moi qui comptais sur votre compagnie…

- Je suis désolée, mon frère. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé, répondit-elle doucement. Mi-prévenante. Mi-ironique. Sommes-nous loin de notre cité ? », s'enquit-elle. Soudain impatiente.

Elle n'avait aucune idée ni de la distance parcourue depuis leur départ de Minas Tirith, ni de la distance restant à parcourir. Elphir sourit et secoua la tête. Elle croisa son regard bleu. Pétillant.

« Nous sommes en Dor-en-Ernil depuis un bon moment. Nous ne tarderons pas à arriver. J'aperçois déjà la Baie des Havres. », fit-il en désignant du doigt un point devant eux, invisible aux yeux de Lothìriel.

Elle hésita un instant, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses trois compagnes. Puis, elle écarta le rideau opaque, laissant pénétrer une vague d'air chaud dans le petit habitacle. Immédiatement, un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Elle aperçut en premier les hautes tours blanches de Dol Amroth. Lointaines mais éblouissantes sous le soleil. Sur chacune d'elles, au nombre de cinq, flottaient les drapeaux marine frappés du cygne d'argent. L'emblème de leur maison. Les fenêtres étaient toutes grandes ouvertes, et à certaines, s'étalaient des draps immaculés, sans doute fraîchement lavés, et parfumés de lavande. Elle pouvait même entrevoir le lierre qui enlaçait les pierres blanches et un bout des jardins privés de la Haute Cité, havre de paix qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. En contrebas, elle percevait déjà les bruits si vivants de la ville en ébullition. Cris, tintements, cors annonçant leur arrivée imminente.

Perchée sur son piton rocheux, semblant suspendue dans le vide, la ville apparaissait chaque fois plus impressionnante. Pour elle, en tout cas. Cette vision fit battre son cœur plus vite. Plus fort. Comme s'il reconnaissait son appartenance à ce lieu.

En contrebas de la cité, s'étendait la mer. Bleue. Lisse. Scintillante. Lothìriel cligna des paupières face à cette vue. Elle avait beau avoir souvent emprunté ce chemin vers Minas Tirith depuis son enfance, l'effet était toujours le même à son retour. Qu'importe la durée du séjour.

Elle laissa retomber le rideau en soupirant. Alassa lui lança un regard réprobateur, mais elle tourna la tête, l'ignorant. Une secousse plus forte que les autres réveilla en sursaut Dilivia et Vaveth, dans un petit cri de surprise.

Lothìriel saisit son livre et, avant de s'y plonger, écarta une nouvelle fois le rideau. Inspirant profondément l'air chargé de senteurs. Elle leva les yeux vers Elphir, toujours près d'elle, et vit que son visage s'ornait du même sourire que le sien.

Un sourire qui ne signifiait qu'une chose. Qu'un seul bonheur.

Ils rentraient chez eux.

.

Lothìriel pénétra dans la chambre. Silencieuse. Aussitôt, elle grimaça, puis fronça les sourcils, jetant un vague coup d'œil à la silhouette allongée dans le grand lit en bois massif. L'air de la pièce était capiteux. Lourd. Renfermé. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre close, et les rideuax tirés d'un pas décidé.

« Non, Lothìriel, s'il vous plaît… »

Elle ignora la voix fluette, geignarde, et tira sur les rideaux d'un geste sec, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Inondant la pièce des rayons crépusculaires. Avec l'air frais de la soirée, un parfum de jasmin pénétra dans la pièce et elle respira mieux. Alors, seulement, elle se tourna vers sa belle-sœur. Soupirant de voir cette dernière dissimuler son visage de ses bras. Agacée. Mais inquiète.

« Je vous avez pourtant dit d'aérer votre chambre durant la journée, ce me semble…L'air vicié est source de maladie… » reprocha-t-elle.

Elle l'avait aussi recommandé aux domestiques avant son départ. Mais Elaebrylla avait dû être intraitable. Elle avisa la maigre silhouette de cette dernière, surplombée d'un ventre proéminent. Son teint brouillé. Les larges cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux noisette, sans éclat. Et ses cheveux ternes, emmêlés sur ses épaules. Elle avança un fauteuil près du lit. Prise d'une bouffée d'empathie. Inévitablement.

« Il suffit que je parte quelques jours, et voilà comment je vous retrouve ? Ne pourriez-vous plus vous passer de moi ? » lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Qui sonna creuse.

La tentative de plaisanterie n'eut guère l'effet escompté. Elaebrylla se contenta de tourner un regard vide vers la fenêtre. Lothìriel songea que voir son mari pourrait lui faire grand bien. Amrothos avait été absent depuis des mois et, à peine revenu, stagnait aux écuries plutôt que de venir saluer son épouse. Elle pinça les lèvres à cette idée. Leur mariage avait certes été arrangé, comme beaucoup, mais ils étaient mariés depuis près de deux ans à présent, et Elaebrylla était une épouse douce et charmante, qui méritait autrement plus d'égards. A son sens, en tout cas. Son frère restait plus sceptique. Elle soupira. Elle irait lui parler plus tard. Pour la énième fois.

Elle recouvrit la main frêle de la sienne, plus ferme, et l'étreignit. Doucement.

« Allons, ce sera bientôt fini…, souffla-t-elle. Le plus dur est derrière vous. Il ne vous reste plus qu'une poignée de jours. Encore un peu de patience…

- Un peu de patience, oui…

- Après cela, vous pourrez à nouveau vous lever, et nous irons nous promener le long des quais, ou sur la plage. Nous nous assiérons sous les tonnelles fleuries des jardins. Le jasmin embaume délicieusement en cette saison. Vous paraîtrez à nouveau aux banquets, et pourrez écouter les musiciens elfiques que mon père ne manquera pas de faire venir. Amrothos vous fera danser, avant de vous reconduire à vos appartements, où vous admirerez ensemble le fils vigoureux que vous lui aurez donné… »

Elle s'interrompit, le sourire aux lèvres à cette évocation. Et constatant, satisfaite, celui qui ornait le visage de son amie. Rêveur.

« Oh, Lothìriel… Vous êtes une magnifique conteuse !, murmura-t-elle. Si seulement tout cela pouvait être vrai… »

Lothìriel connaissait ses angoisses quant à son accouchement. Elle savait aussi que ces dernières étaient fondées. Elaebrylla était frêle, et affaiblie par son alitement prolongé. Forcé. Ayant déjà fait deux fausses couches, toutes les guérisseuses le lui avaient conseillé. A son grand désarroi. La jeune femme douce et rêveuse avait alors semblé dépérir progressivement. Comme si son enfant aspirait ses maigres forces. Lothìriel aussi restait inquiète face à sa délivrance. Plus que sa belle-sœur, c'était son amie qu'elle risquait de perdre. Elle frissonna à cette idée. Soudain transie. Et étreignit plus fort la main d'Elaebrylla.

« Ca le sera. Tout se passera exactement ainsi. », assura-t-elle. Fermement. Espérant attirer sur elles un sort favorable.

Elaebrylla eut un pauvre sourire. Peu dupe de cette pauvre tentative.

« Que les Dieux vous entendent… »

Elle pinça les lèvres. Les Dieux l'entendraient. Ils étaient favorables à Dol Amroth. Ils l'avaient toujours été. Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle sentit sous sa main un coup donné par l'enfant. Elle sourit largement à Elaebrylla. Confiante. Optimiste. Comme elle l'avait toujours été. Ces derniers mois n'avaient pas changé cela. En dépit d'autres choses.

« Ne vous êtes-vous pas trop ennuyée durant ces quelques jours ? », s'enquit-elle. Changeant de sujet. Volontairement. Les angoisses n'étaient jamais bonnes à ressasser.

En réalité, ils étaient restés près de deux semaines à Minas Tirith. Elaebrylla haussa les épaules, bougeant dans le large lit. Grimaçant légèrement en étreignant son ventre.

« Pas plus qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est sans doute votre compagnie qui m'a le plus manquée… »

Lothìriel sourit. Elle lui avait manquée aussi.

Elle se leva pour allumer quelques bougies, éclairant la pièce, rapidement plongée dans l'obscurité par le déclin rapide du soleil. Puis, elle vint se rasseoir près de son amie, s'installant confortablement dans le large fauteuil rembourré. Appuyant sa tête contre le dossier de ce dernier, elle étira ses jambes, encore engourdies du voyage tout juste achevé. L'air de la nuit, doux, était chargé de mille fragrances. Elle inspira d'aise. Il était bon de revenir chez soi. Un chez-soi paisible. Calme. Plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis près d'un an. Ce chez-soi qu'elle avait toujours connu. Adoré.

« Comment était-ce, ce mariage ? », questionna Elaebrylla, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Et de ses rêveries.

Elle se cala plus confortablement encore dans le fauteuil.

« Dois-je tout vous raconter ?, fit-elle, malicieuse.

- Oh, oui ! Que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été avec vous… »

Cette dernière remarque lui étreignit un instant le cœur de tristesse. Avant qu'elle ne se lance dans un récit détaillé de son séjour. Prenant soin de n'omettre aucun détail.

Elle commença par le scintillement de Minas Tirith sous le soleil. Les bruits vivants de la ville. Les travaux de reconstruction. La Cour de la Fontaine. Paisible. Le désert des champs du Pelennor, où avaient combattu ses frères.

Puis, elle en vint à la cérémonie. La beauté de Dame Eowyn. L'éclat de ses yeux à la vue de son futur époux. La magnificence de sa robe. La finesse de ses bijoux.

Enfin, elle décrivit la fête. Le banquet. Les mets raffinés. La musique. Les invités. Le magicien blanc. Impressionnant. Les hobbits. Étranges. Le nain. Bruyant. Les rohirrims. Sombres. Les elfes. Gracieux. Les étoffes chatoyantes. Les danses s'enchaînant. Le roi et la reine. Sublimes. Tout.

Jusqu'à en avoir la bouche sèche. Le tournis. Jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la prenne et qu'elle s'endorme lourdement, bercée de souvenirs de danses étourdissantes et de musique délicieuse.

.

.  
Lothìriel dévala les escaliers, encore embrumée de sommeil. Elle se tressa les cheveux en chemin. Dans la cour, elle entendait déjà le cliquetis familier des armes. Cette scène, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir vécu des dizaines de fois. Comme toujours, l'angoisse lui étreignit le cœur, la glaçant jusqu'aux os, et elle réprima une vague nauséeuse. Derrière elle, elle entendait les pas de Vaveth, et son souffle court. Elle accéléra.

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin dans la cour du palais, à peine baignée de la lumière de l'aube, ses trois frères étaient déjà à cheval, entourés d'une nuée de soldats. Prêts à partir. Déjà. Lothìriel savait qu'au moins le double les rejoindrait en cours de route. Amrothos, son frère aîné, l'aperçut en premier et soupira en descendant de cheval. Ses deux autres frères l'imitèrent en la voyant à leur tour. Elle songea qu'elle devait offrir un piètre tableau. Les yeux rougis de sommeil. La chevelure indisciplinée. Sa robe froissée passée en toute hâte. Ercirion lui étreignit doucement l'épaule, la couvant de son regard vert.

« Que se passe-t-il ?, interrogea-t-elle.

- Un de nos éclaireurs a aperçu un groupe d'Orcs dans les Collines de Tarnost. Nous partons leur couper la route.

- Un groupe d'Orcs ? Mais je croyais que la guerre était terminée ! », s'exclama-t-elle. Puérile. Naïve.

Elle avait pourtant appris à ne plus l'être au cours de l'année écoulée. Mais Dol Amroth semblait si identique qu'autrefois, qu'elle-même avait tendance à redevenir celle qu'elle était jadis.

Amrothos grimaça avant de donner une tape sèche sur le torse d'Ercirion.

« La guerre est terminée, Lothìriel… », souffla son frère aîné avec patience. Comme on s'adresse à une enfant.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Le spectacle qu'ils offraient tous les trois, lourdement armés, et vêtus de leurs armures, ainsi que l'angoisse qui lui vrillait les entrailles, lui affirmaient pourtant le contraire. Elle allait l'affirmer tout haut lorsqu'Ercirion reprit la parole :

« Il y a seulement quelques petits détails à régler…

- Quelques petits détails ?, fit-elle, sa voix dérapant dangereusement dans les aigus. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue ?

- Nous ne voulions pas vous réveiller… », argua Elphir. Penaud.

Elle l'aurait giflée. Ne pas la réveiller ? Alors que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait ? Elle le gratifia d'un regard sombre qui le fit se détourner. Avant que cette dernière pensée n'atteigne son cœur en une étreinte glacée. La faisant tressaillir.

« Je pensais que tout était fini… », souffla-t-elle. A peine audible.

Elle avait été ridicule.

« La paix ne se fait pas en un jour… », fit remarquer Amrothos, durement, comme pour conclure ses propres pensées, avant de remonter à cheval.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler. Combien de fois les avait-elle vus ainsi ? Partant se battre. Risquant la mort. Un trop grand nombre. Et voilà qu'alors que la guerre était sensée être terminée, tout continuait ? Elle pouvait tout supporter. Elle avait beaucoup supporté. Les privations. Une ville attaquée. Assiégée. La gestion d'une garnison. Celle d'une ville. D'une région entière. Mais voir partir les siens, sa famille, vers une possible mort était toujours trop dur. Toujours. C'était un cauchemar. Sans fin.

La main d'Elphir vint caresser sa joue et elle s'aperçut que des larmes menaçaient à ses yeux. Elle cligna des paupières. Plusieurs fois. Parvenant à les retenir. Elle avait l'habitude. Elle le serra contre elle, aussi fort qu'elle en était capable.

« Soyez prudents !, glissa-t-elle à son oreille, tandis que les boucles brunes de son frère lui chatouillaient le visage.

Il s'arracha à son étreinte et elle enlaça Ercirion, tandis qu'Amrothos effleurait ses cheveux d'une caresse.

« Allons, Lothìriel, vous savez bien que nous revenons toujours ! », lança Elphir en s'éloignant rapidement.

La gorge nouée, elle les regarda s'éloigner, ayant l'impression d'être déchirée en deux. Comme si une part d'elle-même voulait les suivre, par-delà les collines. Ils disparurent bientôt. Si vite. Trop.

Le pas lourd, elle regagna sa chambre, et se précipita à la fenêtre de celle-ci. Nimbé de la clarté de l'aurore, le groupe de cavaliers étaient déjà presque hors de son champ de vision. Le cœur douloureux, elle se laissa choir sur le bord de sa couche, ne quittant pas des yeux l'horizon rougeoyant. Jusqu'à ce que le disque solaire écarlate se grave sur ses rétines, la faisant cligner douloureusement des paupières et détourner le regard. Les dernières paroles de son frère martelaient ses pensées. Litanie d'espoir. Sans cesse renouvelée.

_Tu sais bien que nous revenons toujours. _

C'était vrai. Ils revenaient toujours. Mais d'autres ne revenaient pas. N'étaient pas revenus. Gresan, le maréchal-ferrant. Falencir, le mari de Vaveth. Roldasuil, celui de Berrìel. Et tant d'autres dont elle était allée réconforter les femmes. Les filles. Les sœurs. Tant d'autres. Si nombreux. Trop nombreux.

_Mais eux, revenaient toujours_, lui martela son esprit. Oui, ils reviendraient.

Et puis, emplie de cet espoir, mêlé à l'angoisse qui l'habitait, elle resongea à sa naïveté en croyant que la guerre était terminée. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers mois, elle s'était, depuis le retour de son père et ses frères, laissée berner par une chimère bienfaisante. Pâle copie de la vie d'antan. Qu'elle aurait tant aimé retrouver. C'était peut-être là une faiblesse qu'elle pouvait s'accorder. Quelques temps, du moins.

Puis, elle se jugea plus sévèrement. Elle n'avait cru que ce qu'elle voulait croire. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Elle était plus perspicace que cela. Elle faisait face à la réalité. Prenait les problèmes à bras-le-corps. Ne se laissait pas berner par de telles illusions. Elle s'était laissée aveuglée par ses espoirs. Elle n'en tombait que de plus haut à présent. Et que plus douloureusement.

Amrothos avait raison. Et elle aurait dû le savoir, également.

La paix ne se faisait pas en un jour.

.

.  
Lothìriel bascula son visage vers le ciel, goûtant avec délice les rayons chauds du soleil sur sa peau. Bercée par le doux clapotis de l'eau et les mouvements oscillants de la petite embarcation, elle aurait facilement pu s'endormir. Paisible. Cette petite promenade en mer, accompagnée de son frère, lui rappelait le temps d'avant. Avant la guerre. Immanquablement.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et laisser son regard flotter autour d'elle. Tout autour d'eux, la mer. Lisse. Calme. D'un bleu profond. Magnifique. Elle s'étendait à l'infini. De l'autre côté, Dol Amroth les surplombait de toute sa hauteur. D'un point de vue tout à fait différent que celui auquel elle était plus habituée. Mais familier tout de même. Autrement impressionnant. Vue ainsi, en contrebas, la cité était d'autant plus imposante. Semblant émerger de la falaise aux écueils acérés. Dangereux. Meurtriers, parfois. La lumière, encore matinale, ne parvenait pas à s'infiltrer dans tous les recoins de la pierre, créant un étrange patchwork clair-obscur, scintillant sous les reflets du soleil venus ricocher sur les vagues. De l'ensemble émanait une impression de puissance, presque irréelle.

Elle reporta son attention sur Elphir. Le plus jeune de ses trois frères, d'un an son aîné, somnolait, confortablement installé sur le fond de l'embarcation, les mains serrées que son arc, qui ne le quittait plus. Elle détailla son visage rond au teint halé, qu'encadraient des boucles brunes, indisciplinées. Son nez était légèrement dévié, cassé plusieurs fois. Au combat ou lors d'une des multiples bagarres auxquelles il avait pris part. Ses lèvres charnues s'étiraient en un sourire rêveur. Elle se demanda s'il dormait vraiment. Elle en doutait.

Elle s'étira et soupira d'aise. Leur père n'avait autorisé cette petite escapade qu'au terme de multiples supplications. Les pirates, notamment ceux d'Umbar, avaient été nombreux à sillonner ces eaux durant la guerre. Elle en savait quelque chose. Et même si cette dernière n'était guère achevée, comme l'avaient montré les derniers évènements, on n'avait plus aperçu de navire aux voiles noires depuis des semaines. Peut-être avaient-ils tous péri à Minas Tirith ? Ou bien avaient-ils décidé de rester sur leurs îles sauvages ? Lothiriel fit la moue. L'une comme l'autre, ces hypothèses étaient peu probables.

« Elphir ? », appela-t-elle.

Un grognement enroué lui répondit. Preuve qu'il ne dormait pas. Ou qu'elle l'avait réveillé.

« Où pensez-vous que soient les pirates d'Umbar ? »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, gardant les yeux clos.

« Peu importe tant qu'ils restent loin d'ici ! »

Elle était certes d'accord avec lui, mais cela ne répondait guère à ses questions.

« On n'en a plus revu depuis votre retour, ni pour piller, ni pour marchander…, insista-t-elle.

- Croyez-moi, ils réapparaîtront bien assez vite… », grinça Elphir, visiblement sûr de ses dires.

Elle remarqua l'étreinte de ses doigts sur son arc, faisant presque crisser le bois de ce dernier.

« Ercirion dit qu'il en a tant massacré durant le siège de Minas Tirith qu'ils n'oseront plus jamais quitter leurs îles… », objecta-t-elle.

Cette hypothèse la berçait d'espoir. Mais d'un sentiment étrange aussi. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvînt, elle avait toujours vu les corsaires aux alentours de Dol Amroth. Leurs hautes silhouettes, à la peau tannée, et toutes vêtues de cuir sombre, de même que leurs visages sombres et tatoués, à défaut de lui devenir sympathiques, s'étaient rendues familières. Âpres négociateurs, ils étaient craints sur tous les marchés de la Côte. Leurs poissons étaient cependant les plus gros et les meilleurs et leurs coquillages les plus scintillants.

Mais avec la guerre, les pirates marchands étaient devenus pillards et meurtriers. Brisant les fantasmes enfantins. Terrorisant les ports, et incendiant les marchés prospères auxquels ils participaient autrefois.

« Leurs îles sont arides et stériles. Elles ne peuvent suffire à leur survie. Nous les reverrons bientôt, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quant à Ercirion, il est arrogant et présomptueux, comme à son habitude. Ce n'est pas lui qui décima les corsaires sur les Champs du Pelennor mais l'Armée des Morts du roi Elessar. Vous ne devriez point boire ses paroles comme vous le faîtes ! », reprocha Elphir. Et elle songea qu'en effet, elle aurait dû se méfier des vantardises de son frère. Une fois de plus.

« D'ailleurs, notre frère devrait avoir mieux à faire que de se vanter de la sorte… », ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien.

Lothìriel fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas dupe. Il venait de changer de sujet. Sciemment. Comme tous les membres de sa famille, il n'aimait guère l'entendre s'interroger sur des sujets masculins, comme la guerre, bien qu'il fût celui qui réponde le plus patiemment à ses questions. Ils avaient certes raison, ce n'était guère des sujets de conversation pour une Dame. Du moins, à présent qu'ils étaient tous rentrés. Cependant, elle restait curieuse. Trop. C'est pour cela qu'elle tiqua face aux dernières paroles d'Elphir.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'Ercirion aurait de mieux à faire, selon vous ? »

Son frère lui offrit un large sourire victorieux, dévoilant une dent manquante, perdue à la Porte Noire.

« Se préoccuper de son prochain mariage, par exemple… »

Elle en resta coite, écarquillant les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

« Son mariage ?, balbutia-t-elle. Incrédule.

- Si fait, confirma Elphir.

- Mais avec qui ? », questionna-t-elle.

La question lui avait brûlé les lèvres. Elle l'aurait su si Ercirion s'était épris d'une quelconque demoiselle présente à la Cour. A moins qu'il ne l'ait rencontrée à Minas Tirith. Elle avait dû parler tout haut car Elphir, se redressant, lui répondit :

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une amourette, mais d'une alliance. Notre père a besoin de soldats et la donzelle a une dot conséquente. Vous ne l'avez jamais vue à la Cour. C'est la fille unique d'Hagir d'Ethring. Caella, me semble-t-il…

- Oh… », laissa-t-elle échapper, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Un mariage arrangé, donc.

« Comment Ercirion prend-il la nouvelle ? »

Elphir fit la moue. Comme si la réaction de leur frère ne le satisfaisait guère.

« Plutôt bien, à vrai dire. Mieux que je ne le pensais… A sa décharge, la demoiselle est réputée fort belle. »

Lothìriel eut un sourire moqueur.

« Voilà qui devrait lui suffire, en effet ! », railla-t-elle. Sans méchanceté, cependant. Elle soulignait simplement l'importance accordée par Ercirion aux apparences. Il était ainsi. Elle l'aimait ainsi.

Elphir ricana, et elle sourit un peu plus.

« Votre tour arrive, mon frère !, lança-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Certainement pas ! », répliqua-t-il. Fermement.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Sceptique. Et moqueuse, face à sa réaction. Puérile.

« Et le votre, Lothìriel ? », contra-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules. Indifférente face à la boutade. Oui, son tour viendrait-il sans doute bientôt. Rapidement ou non selon les besoins d'alliance de son père. Un riche marchand ou un seigneur de la Côte. C'était là son destin, elle le savait. Depuis toujours. Une fille se devait de servir son père. Et quel autre moyen pour cela que le mariage ?

.

.

Lothìriel leva les yeux de son livre, détendant sa nuque endolorie. Puis s'étira discrètement. Confortablement installée dans le bureau de travail de son père, un livre sur les légendes des Valars entre le mains, elle observa Imrahil à la dérobée. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène étaient disciplinés en plusieurs tresses entrelacées, à la manière elfique. Ils laissaient entrevoir ses oreilles aux bouts légèrement pointus, témoignage de son ascendance elfique. Machinalement, Lothìriel porta la main aux siennes. Identiques. Vêtu d'une élégante tunique bleu marine qui mettait en valeur sa stature imposante, il écrivait une missive, l'air visiblement soucieux.

Devant lui, sur son plan de travail, s'étendait une large carte où s'étalaient divers pions, de différentes couleurs. Les positions de chacun dans la traque des Orcs et hors-la-loi fuyant le Mordor. Lothìriel en connaissait chaque mouvement. Sous prétexte de tenir compagnie à son père, elle l'étudiait à la dérobée presque tous les jours. La couleur verte, représentant le Rohan, était la plus étendue au-delà de ses bases. Elle se demanda si cela était bien prudent de la part de leur roi. D'autre part, leur mobilité, d'un jour à l'autre, l'intriguait. La laissant perplexe.

Son père releva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle ne détourna pas le sien assez rapidement.

« Vous avez une question ? », demanda-t-il.

Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle hésita. Il n'aimait pas la mêler aux affaires politiques. Pas toujours, en tout cas.

« Si vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué que vous lorgniez sur cette carte depuis plus de dix jours, vous sous-estimez mon sens de l'attention, ma fille… »

Elle rougit sous cette remarque, honteuse d'avoir été découverte à son insu. Finalement, elle referma brusquement son livre et se lança, tout en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

« Comment les soldats du Rohan peuvent-ils se déplacer aussi vite de jour en jour ? », questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

Son père sourit mais ne la reprit pas, ce qui lui laissa espérer qu'il allait assouvir sa curiosité.

« Ce sont des cavaliers. Les meilleurs qui soient, et qui possèdent les meilleurs chevaux de notre monde. Ils sont bien entraînés et encore formés à la guerre. Ils se déplacent vite et sont redoutables. Sans eux, nous ne saurions tenir le rythme face au rythme de développement des Uruk-Kaï.

- Vous en connaissez ?

- J'ai combattu à leurs côtés lors de cette guerre. Sur les Champs du Pelennor et devant la Porte Noire. Je ne connais pas de guerriers plus valeureux. »

Lothìriel tiqua devant le respect évident qu'éprouvait son père face à ses cavaliers.

« Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux pour eux d'être si loin de leur contrée ? Les Orcs sont aussi présents en Rohan..., fit-elle remarquer, posant la deuxième question qui la travaillait quant à cette carte.

Imragil secoua la tête, riant doucement.

« Le Rohan n'a cédé que deux éoreds de 120 cavaliers au Gondor. Il en reste plus de cent en Rohan. »

Lothirìel écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Cela lui paraissait une armée colossale.

« Leur roi est un grand guerrier, il sait ce qu'il fait. Laissez-lui donc ce travail, Lothìriel ! », se moqua son père. Et elle sut que la conversation était close.

A nouveau, elle étudia la carte, soulagée -et un peu honteuse de l'être- en constatant que peu de renégats évoluaient en Dor-en-Ernil.

Un bruit de ferraille et des éclats de voix la firent sursauter et se précipiter vers la fenêtre béante. En contrebas, ses frères s'entraînaient dans la cour, avec d'autres soldats. Apparemment, dans la bonne humeur. Parfois, elle aurait aimé se joindre à eux.

.

.  
Une brise légère vint soulever ses cheveux et ceux de ses trois suivantes. Chaude. Caressante. Chargée d'embruns qui lui picotèrent le visage. Lothìriel observa avec une pointe d'envie les reflets d'or dans les cheveux virevoltants de Dilivia. Elles déambulaient sur les quais, menées par leur maîtresse. Cette dernière s'enivrait des odeurs, des couleurs, des sons. De tout ce qui avait bercé son enfance.

« Que c'est bon de sortir enfin du palais… », soupira Alassa à ses côtés.

Lothìriel se contenta d'acquiescer. Ces mots résumaient tout. Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit quelques pièces de cuivre, qu'elle tendit à sa suivante.

« Alassa, allez donc me trouver des coquillages. Ceux dont nous avons parlé… »

Elle comptait en faire un mobile pour son futur neveu. Elle regarda sa suivante s'avancer vers les étals, se faufilant dans la foule, dense, en ce jour de marché. Elle-même n'avait pas le droit d'adresser la parole aux marchands. Mais Alassa n'avait pas son pareil pour dénicher des merveilles.

Elle promena son regard sur la multitude de navires amarrés aux quais de la basse-ville de Dol Amroth. De petites embarcations, pour la plupart. Appartenant à des marchands. Ceux-ci arrivaient de la Côte ou parfois, plus rarement, de bien au-delà, de contrées inconnues et exotiques, et dont Lothìriel adorait toujours les récits farfelus. Elle songea que quelques mois auparavant se massait ici une toute autre flotte. Imposante. Sombre. Immense. Les navires de guerre avaient sillonné la Baie de Havres, la privant de tout charme.

A présent, on aurait presque cru croire à un simple cauchemar, tant le décor était redevenu identique. Les voiles gonflées par le vent formaient un patchwork de couleurs chatoyantes, enhardies par le soleil éclatant. Les marchands haranguaient de leurs voix criardes les passants, dont certains se laissaient tentés par les coquillages étincelants, les fruits gorgés de sucre, ou les étoffes peu communes, aux motifs tape-à-l'œil. Leurs vendeurs étaient eux-mêmes vêtus de ces dernières, incarnant des personnages hauts en couleurs, aux visages burinés par le soleil, celui-ci se reflétant sur leurs crânes lisses, et faisant briller leurs longues barbes tressées.

Le ressac des vagues faisait doucement s'entrechoquer les coques des navires, et le vent sifflait un air aléatoire et entêtant entre les mats et les voiles. Lothìriel huma avec appétit l'odeur de poisson grillé s'échappant des auberges alentours. Malgré l'heure encore matinale, certains étaient déjà attablés en terrasse, étalant leurs jambes sur le mince passage, forçant la foule à d'autant plus zigzaguer.

De temps à autre, un villageois la reconnaissait, la saluant poliment. Elle lui adressait alors un sourire, sous l'œil réprobateur de Vaveth, qui la poussait aussitôt devant elle.

Soudain, un cri vint briser la quiétude des lieux. Suivi de battements sourds que tous connaissaient bien. Des battements de tambour. Les tambours d'Umbar. En quelques secondes, les quais devinrent un véritable capharnaüm. Lothìriel tourna la tête pour apercevoir, entrant dans la baie, trois bateaux aux voiles noires. Familiers. Dangereux. La peur se mit à pulser dans ses veines, et son sang vint battre à ses tempes au même rythme que les tambours. Elle se rappela sa conversation avec Elphir. Incongrument, elle songea qu'il se vanterait d'avoir eu raison. Les pirates d'Umbar étaient de retour.

Elle poussa un petit cri en se sentant entraînée par la foule. Cette dernière était fébrile. Terrorisée. Il y avait de quoi. Ces derniers mois, les attaques des corsaires avaient fait plus de victimes que la guerre elle-même. Elle avait déjà assisté à ce genre de raid, mais depuis les fenêtres du palais…

Elle entendit la voix de Vaveth derrière elle. Trop loin derrière elle. Elle ne parvint même pas à la localiser, prise dans le flot anarchique de passants. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre. Les cris et les gémissements s'intensifiaient de minute en minute. Non loin d'elle, elle vit un homme aux cheveux blancs tomber, l'entendit hurler. Puis, plus rien. D'effroi, elle cria en trébuchant elle-même, mais parvint à agripper d'une main tremblante la robe de la femme devant elle, toute hurlante. Elle aurait voulu la supplier de se taire.

Dans le vacarme, elle entendit plusieurs bruits de chutes et d'éclaboussures. Des gens poussés à l'eau ou s'y étant jetés volontairement ? Elle se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas raison, avant de se reprendre. Elle devait garder son sang-froid. Absolument. Les quais finiraient bientôt, débouchant sur la Grande Rue de la ville. Il y aurait alors plus de place pour tout ce monde.

Une première flèche siffla, faisant s'envoler ses résolutions. Elle cria au même titre que tous les autres. Instinctivement, cependant, elle baissa la tête. Une femme à quelques mètres d'elle n'eut pas ce réflexe. La flèche l'atteignit en plein cou, dans une giclée de sang rouge. Elle écarquilla les yeux de terreur, détournant la tête, tremblante comme une feuille. La foule sembla s'immobiliser un instant. Un instant seulement. Puis, une panique pure s'empara de tout le monde. Les cris redoublèrent. Cris de peur. De douleur. D'agonie. Tandis qu'une pluie flèches s'abattaient sur eux.

Lothirìel était bousculée de toutes parts, tentant de suivre le rythme, pour ne pas se faire piétiner. Elle trébucha, plusieurs fois. Sur des corps étendus sur le sol. Conservant son équilibre de justesse. Elle gémit de dégoût en sentant son pied s'enfoncer dans une flaque de liquide chaud. Poisseux. Une vive douleur vint étriller son bras droit et la main qu'elle y porta s'en trouva imbibée de sang. Elle se força à ne pas y faire attention, gardant la tête courbée.

Elle jeta un bref regard au-dessus d'elle, tentant de se repérer grâce aux toits et aux enseignes des auberges. Un brouillard sombre l'en empêcha, et elle réalisa que les toits de chaume flambaient. L'incendie se propageant rapidement sous les flèches enflammées qui s'y échouaient, toujours plus nombreuses. L'odeur âcre de la fumée ne tarda pas à les envelopper. La faisant tousser et lui piquant les yeux. Quant elle avait plus que jamais besoin de ces derniers.

Elle fut violemment bousculée et alla heurter un mur. Gémissant sous le choc. Elle eut l'impression que se dernier se répercutait dans tout son corps. Elle étreignit son bras blessé et se recroquevilla dans le renfoncement de la porte, protégeant sa tête de son autre bras. Protection vaine. Un coup d'œil furtif en direction des navires lui indiqua qu'ils approchaient rapidement.

Elle balaya la foule du regard. Des yeux affolés. Des visages rougis, parfois ensanglantés. Des corps contorsionnés par la panique. Des bouches béantes sur des hurlements. Stridents. Déchirants. Elle eut envie de se boucher les oreilles en entendant des cris d'enfants. Que faisaient-ils tous ? C'était ridicule ! Les catapultes. Il fallait les utiliser. Envoyer des messagers vers la Haute-Cité. Prévenir les chevaliers. Vite.

Elle tenta de le leur crier. Plusieurs fois. En vain. Sa voix n'était ni assez forte, ni assez assurée. Rien de tout cela ne semblait effleurer l'esprit des habitants de Dol Amroth. Seulement guidés par un instinct de survie des plus primitifs. La fuite.

Un nouveau mouvement de foule la contraignit à se tasser sur elle-même, se serrant le plus possible dans un coin du porche de l'auberge. Terrifiée à l'idée de se faire piétiner. Ou brûler vive, tandis que les brins de paille enflammés étaient soulevés par la brise marine, attisant l'incendie. Alors que la mer était si proche… Et que se passerait-il lorsque les pirates débarqueraient ? Un sanglot lui échappa.

Soudain, un bruit de cavalcades. Pareil au tonnerre. Et une voix familière résonna, couvrant le tumulte affolé de la foule.

« Tous aux catapultes ! Vite ! »

Amrothos la dépassa à vive allure, fendant la foule, les sabots de son cheval battant le pavé dans un bruit de tempête. Tous semblèrent se calmer à la vue de la garnison de chevaliers qui le suivait. Et surtout, des archers, qui décochaient déjà des flèches meurtrières en direction des voiles noires. La foule se décida enfin à suivre la même direction, s'écoulant docilement, vers le but désigné par Amrothos. Les catapultes. Les habitants de Dol Amroth semblèrent enfin avoir recouvré la raison.

Lothìriel bondit de son abri, fonçant droit devant elle, vers les tuniques frappées du cygne. Amrothos étaient déjà loin mais elle aperçut la chevelure désordonnée d'Elphir, dans le chaos. Réunissant ses forces, elle hurla le prénom de son frère, tentant de se diriger vers lui, à contre-courant, bousculée de toutes parts. Se protégeant le visage de ses bras. La tête bourdonnante. Les jambes flageolantes. La respiration courte.

Au bout du troisième appel, il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Enfin. Elle eut l'impression de voir son visage se décomposer, avant que ses traits ne se durcissent et qu'il pousse son cheval vers elle. Elle lui tendit la main, remerciant tous les Dieux lorsqu'il s'en saisit fermement, la hissant derrière lui. Immédiatement, elle s'agrippa fermement à lui. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou et l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Inspirant profondément son odeur pour tenter de chasser celle de la fumée, qui semblait avoir imprégné ses narines. Iode. Cuir. Lavande. Cela la détendit un peu. Mais tandis qu'il lançait son cheval au galop vers la Haute-Cité, elle sentit son corps secoué de tremblements et de sanglots irrépressibles. Elle ferma les yeux. Fortement. Jusqu'à voir de petites étoiles danser devant ses paupières closes. Pour ne plus rien voir de cet atroce spectacle.

.

.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, la faisant sursauter, tirée de la somnolence à laquelle elle s'était laissée aller. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle attendait là. Elle ne savait même plus combien. Combien de temps à se tenir là ? A faire les cent pas. Priant les Dieux pour leur miséricorde. Encore et encore. Inlassablement. Tressaillant à chaque nouveau cri.

Le travail avait commencé en fin d'après-midi. Suivant les conseils de la guérisseuse, elle avait entraîné Elaebrylla dans les jardins, la forçant à marcher le long des allées bordées de lavande, orangers et jasmin. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit les enveloppe. Que la douleur devienne trop insupportable. Depuis, elle avait attendu.

Observant avec inquiétude le ballet mouvementé des domestiques. Arrivant des linges propres et des seaux d'eau chaude. Repartant avec des linges souillés et de l'eau trouble. Guettant les pas fébriles des guérisseuses. Leurs regards, leurs gestes, leurs expressions dès que la porte s'entrouvrait.

Un hurlement la fit se figer sur place. Plus fort que les précédents. Plus long. Entrecoupé de sanglots. Et puis, un vagissement. Braillard. Rauque. Infime. Un premier cri. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sous l'émotion. Et le soulagement. Et elle attendit encore. A l'affut du moindre cri, du moindre soupir d'Elaebrylla. Pétrie d'angoisse, mais étourdie de bonheur.

Enfin, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Une guérisseuse l'autorisa à rentrer. Son sourire la fit presque écater en sanglots. Elle se précipita auprès d'Elaebrylla, aveuglée de larmes. Larmes de joie. Elle lui étreignit les mains de toutes ses forces. Son amie sourit, les traits tirés de fatigue, mais apaisée.

« Oh, Lothìriel, vous aviez raison…, souffla-t-elle.

- Oui !, balbutia-t-elle, d'une voix éraillée. Oui ! Tout ira bien à présent ! »

Un nouveau vagissement retentit, en provenance du berceau en bois, au pied du lit. Elle se figea, coulant un regard vers Elaebrylla.

« Un garçon…Il est si beau ! Prenez-le… », dit-elle en désignant le berceau.

Elle hésita un instant. Se redressant, elle approcha du berceau, en effleurant le bord du bout des doigts. A l'intérieur était emmailloté son neveu. Si petit. Retenant son souffle, elle effleura sa joue ronde du bout des doigts. Un simple effleurement. Sur la peau si douce. Rosée. Fragile. La bouche s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un mélange de gémissement et de bâillement. Celle de Lothìriel s'entrouvrit aussi, sous l'émerveillement.

Du petit bonnet qu'il portait s'échappaient déjà les mêmes boucles sombres que toute sa fratrie. La gorge nouée, elle tendit les bras, le soulevant avec la plus grande délicatesse. La petite main vint agripper une mèche de cheveux épars sur son épaule. Et une larme roula sur la joue de Lothìriel. Après toutes ces souffrances, toute ces privations, toutes ces angoisses, le bonheur. Le bonheur pur. Enfin.

Elle s'approcha de la petite fenêtre. Les lumières de l'aube illuminaient la ville de mille couleurs chaudes. Incongrues, parfois, lorsqu'elles rencontraient le miroir de la mer. Devenant alors mauves, roses, ou vertes. Scintillantes. Les tours blanches semblaient un bijou dans l'écrin des collines arides environnantes. Le spectacle était magnifique.

Elle souleva un peu plus le petit corps, le serrant contre elle.

« Regarde… Regarde, fils d'Amrothos, souffla-t-elle. Regarde ta Cité. »

Le nouveau-né entrouvrit les paupières. Un instant seulement. Mais elle y entrevit un éclat bleu bien familier.

Dol Amroth avait un nouvel héritier.

.

.  
Le palais grouillait d'animation, les serviteurs s'agitant en tout sens, telles des nuées d'insectes bourdonnants. Des cuisines aux écuries, tout n'était qu'effervescence. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Dol Amroth accueillait un prince. Et si Faramir restait leur cousin, il était aussi l'ambassadeur du roi, prince de surcroit. De plus, la soirée verrait également la présentation à la Cour de la fiancée d'Ercirion, Caella d'Ethring.

Lorsque Lothìriel pénétra dans la grande salle de Dol Amroth, cette dernière, illuminée de mille feux, était telle qu'elle l'avait imaginée. Le haut plafond et la dalle de marbre blanc donnaient une impression de grandeur et de pureté. Partout, des corbeilles de jasmin et de fleurs d'oranger embaumaient l'air. Les tables étaient déjà bien garnies et la plupart des invités avaient déjà pris place. Les domestiques s'affairaient à remplir leurs coupes, dans le brouhaha des conversations débutantes. En fond sonore, une harpiste égrenait ses notes pures.

Elle s'avança dans la salle, saluant brièvement son père, en pleine conversation avec Amrothos. Ercirion et Elphir n'étaient pas encore là, de toute évidence. Elle adressa un sourire à Elaebrylla, reparaissant pour la première fois en public depuis la naissance de Wilhelm. Elle se présenta finalement devant son cousin.

Comme lors de son mariage, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Qu'elle s'empressa d'ignorer. Battant des paupières. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit. Mais il était toujours étrange de voir Faramir seul. L'ombre d'un absent planait derrière lui. Inexorablement. Douloureusement. Boromir. Sûr de lui. Rieur. Optimiste. Le manque était là. Toujours. La douleur. Ce temps-là était révolu. Définitivement.

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir, ma cousine… », dit doucement Faramir, sincère.

Elle lui offrit un large sourire, s'inclinant légèrement.

« Moi de même. J'espère que le séjour vous sera agréable. »

Elle s'adressait autant à lui qu'à Dame Eowyn, à ses côtés. Elle croisa le regard de cette dernière et lui sourit, avant de se détourner. La voix d' Eowyn la fit se retourner. Etonnée. Il n'était guère d'usage à la Cour du Gondor qu'une femme prenne spontanément la parole.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir près de moi, Damoiselle Lothìriel ? Nous pourrions ainsi faire connaissance. »

Lothiriel fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, avant de croiser son regard bleu. Pur. Serein. Faramir n'avait pas bronché, se joignant à la conversation entre Amrothos et son père. Un brin hésitante, elle alla prendre place auprès de sa cousine par alliance. Cette dernière lui offrit un large sourire.

"Nous n'avons guère eu le temps de parler lors de mon mariage. Je le regrette. Rattrapons cela aujourd'hui..."

Lothiriel inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment et observa sa voisine a la dérobée, comme cette dernière faisait signe à un domestique, qui vint aussitôt remplir son verre. Elle fut à nouveau étonnée. Le liquide ambré était de la bière. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exprimer tout haut sa curiosité. Aucune femme de sa connaissance n'en buvait. Ses doigts fins, magnifiques étaient sertis de bagues fines. Ses cheveux d'or étaient couronnés d'un bijou elfique délicat. Son teint pâle, rehaussé d'une robe grenat, paraissait éclatant. Lothiriel remarqua une longue chaîne ornée d'un pendentif en forme de cheval, serti d'émeraude. Elle se rappela les exploits au combat de Dame Eowyn. Cela lui paraissait improbable, au vu de la personne qui se tenait à ses cotes. Gracieuse. Avenante. Douce. Improbable. Et pourtant, c'était bien cette même personne qui avait tué le roi sorcier. Son imagination, toujours fertile, lui faisait ici défaut.

"J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé...", commença-t-elle aimablement, ne sachant trop comment engager une conversation. Dame Eowyn restait pour elle, en dépit de leur tout nouveau lien de parenté, une parfaite inconnue.

-Très agréablement, je vous remercie. Le paysage était pour moi inconnu et je l'ai découvert avec plaisir. je ne suis guère habituée à en voir de pareil. À vrai dire, je n'avais jamais vu la mer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De plus, le trajet est plutôt court, ce qui rend le voyage d'autant plus agréable."

Lothiriel fronça les sourcils. Le trajet, court ? Il fallait plus de trois jours de voyage jusqu'à Minas Tirith.

"Pour moi, ces trois jours de voyage semblent toujours interminables, confia-t-elle.

-Trois jours ? Nous n'en avons mis que deux...", avoua Eowyn, visiblement sceptique.

Devant l'air étonné de Lothiriel, elle sembla comprendre.

"Oh ! J'oubliais de préciser que nous avions fait le trajet à cheval..., précisa-t-elle.

- Vous êtes venue à cheval depuis Minas Tirith ? s'exclama Lothiriel, ahurie.

- Bien sûr !"

À nouveau, elle sembla réaliser la portée de ses paroles. Aussi s'empressa-t-elle de s'expliquer :

"Dans mon royaume, personne ne voyage en carrosse. Les carrosses ralentissent en cas d'attaque. Ils sont peu pratiques pour la fuite, vous en conviendrez. Je savais monter à cheval avant même de marcher. Je ne me déplace qu'ainsi. Qu'il plaise aux dieux qu'il en soit toujours ainsi !"

Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Ercirion. Aussitôt, un murmure s'éleva dans la foule. A son bras, une beauté impressionnante. Caella. Elphir n'avait pas menti. Elle était sublime. Elle adressa un sourire crispé à Imrahil, s'inclinant devant lui, avant que son fiancé ne l'entraîne à la table, prendre part au banquet.

"Et bien, vous voilà nantie d'une nouvelle sœur magnifique..., constata Eowyn. Elle fera sans aucun doute sensation à la Cour de Minas Tirith."

Lothìriel eut l'impression que ses paroles comportaient un brin d'ironie.

"Vous avez dit ne jamais avoir vu la mer... Que diriez-vous d'une promenade sur la plage, demain ? Nous pourrions peut-être proposer à ma future belle-sœur de nous accompagner..., proposa-t-elle.

-Volontiers ! On raconte que les plaines du Rohan ressemblent à la mer. Je serais ravie de vous les faire découvrir un jour..."

Lothìriel sourit, enchantée de cette idée.

Voilà ce qu'il fallait. Des lendemains. Des projets. De nouvelles rencontres. De l'espoir.

Et la vie continuait. Avançait. Enivrait. À nouveau.

.

.


	4. Winter is coming

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Non, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée, comme je suis sûre que vous avez dû le croire ! Je m'excuse du délai et espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre._

_Petite référence dans le titre, les adeptes reconnaîtront ! )_

_Un immense merci à ma Bêta _**Zoharit**_ pour ce chapitre, et sa patience face à mes fautes d'étourderies._

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

_Winter is Coming_

* * *

Eomer parvint enfin au sommet de la tour de garde principale. Ses pieds quittèrent les fins barreaux de l'échelle pour trouver le sol dur de la tour. La sentinelle qui s'y trouvait le salua aussitôt. Il soupira en croisant son regard. Empreint d'admiration. De respect. Et de crainte. Il n'était plus seulement le guerrier, mais aussi le roi. Aux yeux de tous… sauf des siens, de toute évidence.

« Je prends le relais, assura-t-il au rohirrim.

- Mais Sire… », protesta immédiatement ce dernier.

Le regard noir d'Eomer l'interrompit.

« Sire, il me reste encore trois heures de garde… », avança prudemment le soldat.

Trois heures ? Parfait. Juste un peu plus que ce qu'il avait estimé. Il serait juste à l'heure pour le banquet. Comme le maître des lieux, Erkenbrand, absent, mais dont on espérait le retour rapide.

« Je prends le relais. », répéta-t-il.

L'intonation avait changé. C'était un ordre, cette fois. Le rohirrim céda donc, empruntant l'échelle dans le sens de la descente en un cliquetis d'armes. Eomer l'observa un instant avant de se détourner. Il attisa le feu situé près de lui, faisant crépiter les flammes, se perdant un instant dans les reflets mordorés de ces dernières, tout en appréciant leur chaleur. Bienfaitrice. L'automne s'installait rapidement, et les soirées commençaient à être fraîches sur la Marche.

Il s'avança vers la balustrade. Dominant Fort-le-Cor. Au travers des missives échangées et de quelques brèves entrevues, Erkenbrand avait parfaitement saisi la vision de son roi concernant le futur de la forteresse du Gouffre de Helm, place forte du royaume. Force était de le constater. La cité de l'ouest avait bien changé depuis la bataille qui s'y était déroulée. Encore gravée dans la mémoire de tous. Pour longtemps. En effet, qu'importent les changements ou le temps écoulé, Fort-le-Cor et son gouffre resteraient à jamais le théâtre de cette gigantesque bataille. Si ce n'était par la mémoire de ses acteurs, ce serait par les chants des troubadours. Les rohirs étaient friands de ces récits de combats, à leur propre gloire. Les gondoriens plus encore.

Le soleil avait commencé sa descente mais la clarté était encore suffisante pour distinguer les changements les plus évidents. De part et d'autre du mur d'enceinte se dressaient des échafaudages, des leviers, des rondins de bois, des cordes, tous servant à charrier puis à hisser les lourdes pierres grises directement extraites de la montagne surplombant la ville. Des pierres sombres et humides qui avaient été – ou attendaient de l'être – ciselées à la perfection par les tailleurs venus des environs, sur des kilomètres à la ronde, attirés par l'immense construction en cours et le salaire en découlant. Et la sécurité de la forteresse. Lorsque les maîtres bâtisseurs auraient fini d'empiler les pierres les unes sur les autres, le mur s'élèverait en un rempart inébranlable. Encore plus haut et plus large qu'auparavant, son ébauche s'étalait déjà sur tout le premier niveau de la cité.

A l'abri de ce dernier fleurissaient étals, boutiques, auberges, auxquels étaient accolées des habitations tout justes sorties de terre, formant, vues d'en haut, un patchwork de toits disparates et inégaux. Mais serrées les unes contre les autres, les maisons formaient un ensemble solide. Des enfants jouaient dans les ruelles boueuses et les cris et les rires de leurs jeux résonnaient contre les pierres du mur. A ces bruits s'en mêlaient d'autres, de vaisselle, d'appels, de tintements, de travaux. Fort-le-Cor n'était plus le simple refuge qu'elle avait été. C'était désormais une ville. Agitée. Bruyante. Vivante.

C'était ce qu'Eomer avait voulu pour la cité, et les résultats, déjà probants, dépassaient ses espérances. La ville se développait rapidement, s'agrandissant même hors de ses murs, en de petits villages disparates, protégés par des remparts de bois. Fort-le-Cor, en plein essor, attirait des familles entières. Des familles de guerriers. Des familles de bâtisseurs. Des familles de paysans. Pour que l'Ouest prenne enfin de l'ampleur.

Un hululement familier, servant souvent de signal aux rohirrims, lui fit lever la tête vers la falaise. Plissant les yeux, il aperçut une poignée d'adolescents descendre vers la ville, le long d'un sentier escarpé, à flanc de montagne. Ils avaient le pas sûr. Habitué au terrain accidenté. A leurs ceintures pendaient volatiles et petit gibier. De toute évidence, la chasse avait été bonne. Eomer grimaça en songeant que cela ne durerait pas. L'hiver approchait rapidement. Et avec lui, la famine. Les récoltes de l'année passée étaient quasiment inexistantes. Qu'adviendrait-il lorsque le gibier deviendrait introuvable ? Et les racines recouvertes par la neige ? Il soupira longuement. Inquiet. Car il le savait, la famine était plus meurtrière encore que la guerre. Bien plus.

Le front barré d'un pli soucieux, il observa l'éored qui pénétrait dans la ville, menée par un homme de grande taille, au bouclier écarlate. Le retour de son Maréchal et ami, Erkenbrand, ne parvint pas à l'apaiser. Et de fait. L'hiver approchait.

.

.

Eomer porta sa chope de bière à ses lèvres, goûtant les saveurs âcres du liquide brun contre son palais. Uniques. La bière de l'Ouestfolde n'avait pas son pareil. Il en raffolait depuis toujours. Reposant son verre, il parcourut la vaste pièce du regard, ne pouvant s'empêcher de noter les différences avec la Salle du Trône de Méduseld. Cependant, si elle n'était ni aussi vaste, ni aussi familière, la Grande Salle de Fort-le-Cor était tout aussi emplie, chaleureuse et animée.

De grandes tables de bois étaient alignées sur toute sa longueur. Sur les bancs qui longeaient ces dernières, plus la moindre place libre. Les rohirrims et leurs familles se mêlaient en une joyeuse animation, parsemée de rires et d'éclats de voix. La musique provenant d'un coin de la pièce, diffusée par un joueur de cithare, un autre de luth, un flûtiste et un percussionniste, créait une ambiance gaie et entraînante. Certains évoluaient déjà sur la piste de danse, entourés de nuées d'enfants. Le plafond bas et les murs de pierre apparente contribuaient un peu plus encore à cette atmosphère chaude et réconfortante, de même que les trois foyers où crépitaient de hautes flammes.

Au fond de la pièce se dressait le fameux Cor, assailli de gamins pariant à qui en atteindrait le plus rapidement le sommet. Imposant, le cuivre scintillant et travaillé paraissait jaillir de la pierre grise. Il semblait d'une autre ère. Pourtant, il avait encore résonné peu de temps auparavant. Si peu de temps.

Il tourna la tête vers Erkenbrand qui se tenait à ses côtés. Observant un instant son profil tandis que ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur sa femme et ses enfants, non loin. Son nez aquilin surplombait une bouche fine, presque totalement dissimulée par sa barbe fournie. Ses cheveux blonds, indisciplinés, encadraient son visage buriné, marqué par les batailles, aux pommettes hautes et saillantes. Ses yeux clairs le transpercèrent lorsqu'il les posa sur lui, se sentant sûrement épié.

« As-tu vu les travaux en cours ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui. Le mur sera bientôt achevé, semble-t-il.

- En effet. Reste le problème de l'évacuation des eaux. Personne ne veut réitérer l'erreur de nos prédécesseurs, et créer une nouvelle faille dans le mur, qui nous coûta si cher cette année. Les maîtres bâtisseurs réfléchissent à une solution qui tarde à venir. En attendant, la construction est quelque peu ralentie, au profit de celle du village. »

Eomer resta pensif une minute. L'évacuation des eaux usées restait effectivement un problème de taille. La construction précédente avait révélé ses limites. D'une part en tant que point faible du mur, d'autre part en tant que source de maladies pour les habitants de la ville, avec ses eaux stagnantes et troubles.

« Je m'entretiendrais de cela avec les bâtisseurs présents à Edoras. Peut-être auront-ils quelques idées… proposa-t-il. Concernant le village extérieur, les remparts ne tiendront pas en cas d'attaque. Je sais que c'est peu probable, mais nous devons parer à toute éventualité.

Pourquoi ne pas s'inspirer de ceux d'Edoras ? T'en souviens-tu ?

- Comment oublier Edoras ? » sourit Erkenbrand.

Eomer sourit aussi. En effet, comment l'oublier ? Même pour celui qui ne l'aurait vue qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie.

« Je t'ai également vu regagner la cité avec une éored entière. Tu étais parti en chasse ?

- Oui. Un éclaireur avait repéré un groupe d'Uruk-Kaï, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres plus au nord.

- L'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Oui.

- Combien en avez-vous abattu ?

- Cent cinquante, peut-être deux cents… »

Eomer fronça les sourcils face à ce nombre. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Les hordes d'orcs n'étaient pas si nombreuses d'ordinaire.

« C'est beaucoup, constata-t-il.

- Je sais, appuya Erkenbrand, visiblement aussi perplexe que lui. Autant te dire qu'ils ne passaient pas inaperçus. »

Eomer acquiesça. Effectivement, une telle horde devait laisser des traces derrière elle. Et des dégâts. Sans compter que les Uruk n'avaient jamais été très discrets.

« Des blessés ? » questionna-t-il encore.

Erkenbrand détourna son regard d'acier.

« Dix morts, vingt blessés. » déclara-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre, les yeux regardant fixement devant lui.

Là encore, c'était trop. D'autant plus sur une éored de cent vingt cavaliers.

« Ils sont de mieux en mieux organisés, poursuivit son compagnon. Ou nos troupes moins bien entraînées, ce que je me refuse à croire…

- Double quand même les manœuvres et rallonge les entraînements quotidiens. L'hiver risque d'être rude…Lorsqu'il sera là, je veux que tu postes des éoreds près des villages se trouvant entre ici et Edoras. Gardes-en trois pour Fort-le-Cor. S'il neige, les déplacements seront moins rapides. Les renforts et les éclaireurs aussi. Fais doubler ces derniers dans chaque éored. »

Erkenbrand acquiesça sans émettre d'objection. Lui aussi craignait cet hiver. Et Fort-le-Cor était de loin la cité du royaume la plus isolée.

« Qu'en est-il de votre stock d'armes ? Et vos chevaux ? » poursuivit Eomer. Méthodiquement.

Le Maréchal de l'Ouest ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, tandis qu'on leur présentait un plat de gibier fumant et aromatisé d'herbes, au fumet délicieux. Eomer en eut l'eau à la bouche et se servit le premier, choisissant son morceau avant tous les autres. Un autre domestique vint lui remplir son verre à moitié vide. Erkenbrand se servit à son tour avant de reprendre la parole.

« Nos armes suffisent pour l'instant. En revanche, si d'autres rohirrims viennent nous rejoindre, nous ne tarderons guère à en manquer. La montagne peut nous fournir le matériau nécessaire mais nous nos forges sont éteintes, faute de mains pour les faire fonctionner…

- La ville en construction attire pourtant nombre de personnes. N'y a-t-il pas de forgerons parmi eux ? » s'étonna Eomer.

Erkenbrand secoua la tête, mâchonnant un bout de viande.

« Ce sont essentiellement des paysans ou des aubergistes. Quelques marchands et des maîtres bâtisseurs. Aucun n'est formé à l'art de la forge, ni à celui de la guerre. »

Eomer soupira.

« Je t'enverrai deux maîtres forgerons dès mon retour à Edoras. »

Son compagnon acquiesça. Eomer porta un morceau de viande à sa bouche. Cette dernière était un peu élastique, mais délicieuse. Du daim, à n'en pas douter.

« Les chevaux ne manquent pas, eux. Ils se reproduisent vite et restent forts. » assura Erkenbrand.

Eomer avala un nouveau bout de viande, puis des pommes de terre rissolées, imbibées du jus de cette dernière. Il but quelques gorgées de bière puis lâcha les paroles qui lui coûtaient tant.

« Quand les réserves viendront à manquer, et si la famine se fait trop importante, fais tuer les plus vieux et les plus faibles... »

Il lui sembla que les mots lui écorchaient les lèvres. Il répugnait à cela. Mais c'était aussi pour cette raison que les chevaux étaient si sacrés en Rohan. Ils pouvaient être leur survie.

« Nos récoltes sont donc si minces ? »

Il croisa le regard inquiet d'Erkenbrand, mais ne répondit pas. Les contours de ses yeux gris s'ornaient de rides de plus en plus marquées. Comme si le contrecoup de cette année écoulée ne le frappait qu'à présent. Il paraissait fatigué. Las. D'autre part, sa question le surprenait. Lui-même, en tant que Maréchal de la Marche Ouest, devait bien savoir que les récoltes étaient insuffisantes. Insuffisantes pour passer l'hiver. Il était vrai, cependant, que Fort-le-Cor n'était pas la région la plus fertile du Rohan. Peut-être, dans ce cas, Erkenbrand croyait-il qu'il en allait autrement pour les autres régions du royaume. Ce n'était pas le cas.

« Le Gondor ne peut-il nous aider ? »

Le fait qu'Erkenbrand posât une telle question lui indiqua qu'il avait saisi l'ampleur de leur pénurie. Lui-même avait mis longtemps avant de se décider à demander de l'aide au royaume voisin. Il était un homme fier, depuis toujours. Sans doute trop. La royauté le forçait à mettre cette fierté de côté pour le bien commun, plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Bien plus souvent. C'était là l'une des leçons les plus dures à retenir. A assimiler. Et de loin.

« Je suis en pleines négociations avec le roi Elessar à ce sujet. » répondit Eomer.

C'était vrai. Mais ce n'était pas si facile. Même si Aragorn était son ami, il ne pouvait prendre de telles décisions sans en référer à ses conseillers. Et ceux-ci répugnaient visiblement à apporter leur aide au Rohan à ce sujet, quand bien même Eomer leur avait cédé deux de ses éoreds. Ce dernier point semblait néanmoins être un atout, dont il usait autant que possible.

Erkenbrand soupira à son tour et détourna son regard vers les enfants jouant près du Cor.

« Nous ne pourrons pas tous les nourrir, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il.

Eomer pinça les lèvres en suivant son regard. Se sentant las, tout à coup. Impuissant.

« Non. »

Inutile de mentir. Erkenbrand le savait tout aussi bien que lui pour l'avoir déjà vécu : en cas de famine, seuls les plus forts survivraient. Des hommes jeunes, essentiellement des rohirrims, en meilleure condition physique, et quelques-unes de leurs épouses. Les plus robustes. Comme toujours en Rohan. Les femmes trop fragiles, les enfants, les vieillards, les blessés, les malades, périraient en premier. Eomer soupira longuement et son regard dévia vers le bout de la tablée, où les jumeaux d'Erkenbrand, aux cheveux de feu, s'amusaient à agacer leur jeune sœur. Ils entreraient bientôt dans l'adolescence. Cela lui fit penser à quelque chose.

« J'ai aperçu un groupe d'adolescents redescendre de la montagne. A en croire le butin qui pendait à leurs ceintures, soit le gibier est plus qu'abondant, soit ils sont plutôt bons chasseurs… »

Les lèvres d'Erkenbrand frémirent, comme animées d'un sourire qui ne voulait pas fleurir.

« Un peu des deux, sans doute…

- De mémoire d'homme, les rohirrims n'ont jamais été réputé très bons chasseurs… Tu devrais mettre à profit les talents de ces jeunes. Et pourquoi pas avant l'arrivée de l'hiver, histoire de constituer quelques réserves pour la cité ? La viande séchée est nourrissante, et goûteuse, à défaut d'autre chose. »

Erkenbrand acquiesça. Pensif.

« Les régions du Sud sont riches et fertiles, à ce qu'on dit. Elles ont, de plus, été peu marquées par la guerre… Eux ne doivent pas manquer de vivres… » soupira-t-il.

Eomer hocha la tête devant cette évidence. C'était bien l'une des rares choses qu'il enviait aux gondoriens. Cependant, les rohirrims auraient-ils été ce qu'ils étaient en bénéficiant de la douceur de vivre commune au Sud ? Sûrement pas.

« Cependant, ils manquent de soldats…, ajouta son Maréchal.

- C'est pour cela que je négocie avec le Gondor…, répliqua Eomer, presque agacé. Mais les conseillers du roi sont peu amènes à notre égard. Et je ne peux non plus nous démunir en terme de troupes…

- Une autre forme d'alliance permettrait de suffisamment nous ravitailler pour cet hiver, et peut-être les suivants… » suggéra Erkenbrand, d'une voix prudente. Pesant manifestement ses mots.

Eomer l'arrêta d'un geste sec. Brusque. Il avait aussi pensé à cela, et Erkenbrand n'était pas le premier à lui en soumettre l'idée. Mais il ne gardait cette dernière qu'en tout dernier recours. Réticent.

« Rappelle-moi les positions exactes de tes éoreds et celles des orcs récemment abattus. Je repars dès demain matin. Je veux une vision claire des mouvements de nos troupes et de ceux de nos ennemis. Que je sache à quoi m'en tenir pour la suite… », lança-t-il d'une voix tranchante. Dure. Détournant sciemment la conversation.

Son compagnon lui détailla minutieusement les positions de chacun et les différentes tactiques envisagées. Eomer écouta. Attentivement. Se figurant mentalement les déplacements de chacun sur ses terres. Peu à peu, une carte émergea virtuellement devant ses yeux mi-clos.

« Un des derniers groupes d'Uruk que nous avons décimé se trouvait à Ernburg. C'est un petit village un peu plus au nord qui…

- Je connais. » l'interrompit Eomer.

Chaque village, chaque cours d'eau, chaque relief, il les connaissait. C'était son royaume. Royaume où il était né. Où il avait grandi. Qu'il avait sillonné encore et encore. Peut-être plus que nul autre. Ce royaume pulsait dans ses artères. Courait dans ses veines. Battait dans son cœur. Faisait partie de lui. Intégrante. Aucun détour de son paysage ne lui était inconnu.

Lorsqu'Erkenbrand eut terminé de lui exposer l'état de ses troupes, il avala de longues lampées de bière.

« Les attaques des Uruk-kaï vont s'intensifier avec l'hiver, conclut-il, pessimiste. Ils subiront le froid et la faim comme nous, ce qui les poussera sans doute à attaquer des villages en quête de nourriture. Pour une fois, nous vivrons un hiver sanglant… »

L'hiver n'avait jamais été la saison de la guerre en Rohan. Non. Le sang coulait quand revenait le printemps. Quand se levaient les aubes rouges sur les plaines frémissantes.

« N'oublie pas de doubler les éclaireurs et de positionner tes éoreds comme je te l'ai dit… », insista-t-il.

La cohésion et l'organisation seraient peut-être leur salut.

Erkenbrand acquiesça brièvement. Eomer remarqua le mouvement de ses larges mains calleuses. Fébrile. Comme s'il avait déjà voulu se mettre au travail.

Il balaya une nouvelle fois la salle du regard. Partout, ce n'étaient que rires, chansons et cris de joie. Les chopes de bière se vidaient rapidement et le feu crépitait plus que jamais dans ses âtres. On se serait cru des années auparavant. Il se sentit las, tout à coup. Infiniment. Sans doute le manque de sommeil. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis presque deux jours.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la gauche d'Erkenbrand, détaillant un bref instant l'épouse de ce dernier, Frealinde. Ses boucles auburn étaient relevées de manière simple mais élégante, dégageant son visage avenant, mais aux traits pâles et tirés. Elle discutait aimablement avec la dame à ses côtés, son regard brun et vif surveillant attentivement sa progéniture en bout de table : les jumeaux malicieux, Freaeras et Deotred, et leur jeune sœur Freada, ainsi que son aîné, Hehild.

« Comment va ta femme ? » s'enquit-il, clôturant pour de bon leur conversation précédente. Il savait que Frealinde avait été longtemps souffrante et s'en souciait. Il ne côtoyait le couple que lors de quelques occasions mais l'appréciait néanmoins à sa juste valeur.

« Elle se remet doucement, mais elle est encore fatiguée. »

Il hocha la tête, et demeura pensif en saisissant le regard inquiet qu'Erkenbrand jeta sur sa femme. Du plus loin qu'il se souvînt, il avait toujours connu Erkenbrand accompagné de Frealinde, et vice-versa. Il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour nombre d'années à venir.

Il finit sa bière et s'apprêtait à se lever et prendre congé mais la main d'Erkenbrand sur son bras l'arrêta.

« J'ai un service à te demander, Eomer, avant que tu ne repartes pour Edoras. »

Il inclina la tête. Curieux. Ce n'était guère le style d'Erkenbrand de demander des faveurs. Absolument pas.

« Si c'est en mon pouvoir, je serai ravi de te rendre service. » assura-t-il.

Théoriquement, il avait tous les pouvoirs. Il était le roi.

« J'aimerais que tu prennes mon aîné avec toi à Edoras, pour son apprentissage. Fais-en ton écuyer puis un membre de ton éored. Hehild va avoir quatorze ans et sa mère le materne trop. Il est temps pour lui d'apprendre l'art de la guerre et de devenir un homme. »

Tout en parlant, il lui indiqua du menton le bout de la table. Eomer détailla le grand garçon dégingandé, aux cheveux d'un blond vénitien et ayant hérité de l'œil vif de sa mère. Il riait aux éclats devant les facéties de ses frères. Il surprit à nouveau le regard de Frealinde sur eux, et soupira. Cette dernière tenait à ses enfants comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Et la guerre n'était pas finie. La séparation risquait d'être difficile.

« Ta femme est au courant ? » demanda-t-il.

Erkenbrand secoua la tête.

« Je le lui dirais le moment venu. Mais elle se doute bien que son fils la quittera bientôt. Que pourrait-il être d'autre qu'un rohirrim ? »

Quoi d'autre, en effet ?

« Tu pourrais le faire entrer dans ton éored…, suggéra-t-il.

- Je ne pourrais me concentrer sur le combat en sachant mon fils à mes côtés… »

Eomer acquiesça. Il comprenait parfaitement. Les distractions au combat étaient dangereuses. Très. Il l'avait lui-même expérimenté sur les Champs du Pelennor.

« Peut-être dans une éored basée près d'ici, dans ce cas ? Edoras est très éloignée… »

Erkenbrand soupira.

« Non. Sa mère le couve trop ici. C'est mauvais pour lui… La Maison du Roi est la meilleure éored du Rohan. Prends-le à Edoras. »

Eomer jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au jeune garçon. Son regard fier et intelligent, sa haute stature et son rire sincère lui plaisaient assez. Il ressemblait à ses deux parents.

« Je l'ai initié aux armes il y a plusieurs années déjà. Il se débrouille bien et c'est un excellent archer. C'est un brave petit, Eomer… » poursuivit Erkenbrand, plaidant une cause qui lui était déjà acquise.

Eomer acquiesça brièvement, esquissant un sourire.

« Très bien. Amène-le à Edoras le mois prochain, pour le Conseil, accepta-t-il.

- J'aimerais autant qu'il reparte avec toi…

- Parfait. Je pars dès l'aube. Qu'il soit prêt ! »

Il surprit le sourire triste de son compagnon, et son regard vague en se levant. Il lui tapota l'épaule, se voulant réconfortant.

« Je veillerais sur lui, promit-il. _L'éored_ veillera sur lui. »

Les promesses étaient sacrées. Celles de ce genre d'autant plus.

.

.

.

.

.

Sourcils froncés, Eomer était penché sur la carte du Rohan étalée devant lui. Garred, son bras droit, lui indiquait les mouvements des Uruk-kaï et des hommes du pays de Dun récemment observés. Trois capitaines des éoreds basées à proximité d'Edoras, étaient eux aussi absorbés par l'étude de la carte.

Dans un coin de la pièce, éclairée par la lueur matinale encore blafarde, se tenait Hehild. Ce dernier faisait semblant de ne pas écouter, mais son air concentré le trahissait. Eomer aurait pu le faire sortir, mais il avait toute confiance dans le jeune garçon. Passée la première semaine, ce dernier s'était révélé être un aide de camp prompt et utile. Discret et à la compagnie agréable, dans laquelle Eomer reconnaissait l'éducation raffinée dispensée par sa mère, il possédait également le caractère franc et droit de son père. Eomer avait d'ailleurs parfois l'impression d'être en compagnie de ce dernier. Enfin, le garçon s'était révélé doué pour les armes, et plus excellent archer encore que ce qu'avait pu en dire son père. Il prenait part aux entraînements au maniement des armes quotidiens de l'éored composant la Maison du Roi, mais ne participait pas encore aux manœuvres à cheval.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Garred s'interrompit tandis qu'Eomer émettait un grognement agacé. Il fit signe à Hehild d'ouvrir, révélant un domestique qui se tassa sur lui-même face à son regard sombre.

« Eh bien ?, s'impatienta-t-il.

- Sire, des visiteurs vous réclament… »

Il haussa les sourcils. On venait le déranger en pleine réunion avec ses capitaines pour des…visiteurs ? Il faillit exploser d'agacement.

« Qu'ils attendent !, tonna-t-il.

- Mais, votre Altesse… Le magicien blanc insiste… »

Eomer fit volte-face à ces derniers mots.

« Le magicien blanc ? Gandalf est ici ? questionna-t-il.

- Accompagné de quatre petits hommes, s'empressa d'acquiescer le domestique.

- Les hobbits ? » fit Eomer, incrédule.

Il se retourna vers ses compagnons.

« Messieurs, sauf urgence, remettons cette réunion à plus tard. » ordonna-t-il.

Garred roula promptement la carte sur elle-même et les capitaines rassemblèrent leurs armes. Il sortit, talonné par Hehild dans les couloirs sombres et tortueux de Méduseld, à peine éclairés de quelques torches à la lumière vacillante. Il parvint enfin à la salle du Trône et un sourire éclaira le visage des hobbits lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent. Il s'approcha rapidement et étreignit chacun d'eux avec une joie sincère et non dissimulée.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir ! lança-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu de votre visite ? Je vous aurais fait escorter. La région est peu sûre en ce moment… » ajouta-t-il. Plus sombre.

Gandalf sourit doucement, accentuant les rides de son visage. Il lui sembla qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu autant.

« Allons ! Qui voudrait d'un vieillard et de quatre hobbits ? Certainement pas une bande d'Uruk ! Nous ne sommes pas bien dodus... »

Son sourire augmenta au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

« Je ne plaisante pas. » fit Eomer.

Le sourire sembla s'élargir un peu plus encore, si c'était possible.

« Nous autres magiciens, sommes plutôt doués pour passer inaperçus, Eomer-Roi. La preuve en est que nous voilà tous arrivés ici sans la moindre encombre » répliqua le magicien. Serein.

Les sourires des quatre hobbits appuyèrent ses dires.

« Eh bien, voilà une bonne chose ! conclut Eomer. Souhaitez-vous vous restaurer ? D'où arrivez-vous ? De Minas Tirith ?

- Nous avons quitté l'Ithilien voilà quatre jours. Un bon repas ne serait pas de refus. »

Les hobbits approuvèrent aussitôt. Vigoureusement. Surtout Pippin et Sam, ce qui fit sourire Eomer. Il envoya Hehild prévenir les cuisines et fit attabler les voyageurs à l'une des longues tables de bois de la Grande Salle sans plus de préambules. Quelques enfants de rohirrims et dont les mères étaient employées au palais jouaient aux dés en chuchotant, dans un coin de la pièce au sol recouvert d'un tapis moelleux. Les flammes de la cheminée près d'eux vinrent réchauffer son dos et il soupira d'aise.

« Comptez-vous rester longtemps à Edoras ? » s'enquit-il, plein d'espoir.

Gandalf était toujours de bon conseil, et les hobbits de la plus agréable des compagnies. Cependant, Gandalf secoua la tête.

« Nous repartons dès demain. Nous sommes attendus sous peu à Fondcombe.

- Oh !, fit Eomer, quelque peu déçu. Voilà qui est regrettable. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous avoir ici. Vous joindrez-vous au moins à nous pour le banquet de ce soir ?

- Avec grand plaisir ! »

.

.

.

.

.

La musique entraînante et la chaleur de la pièce avait eu tôt fait d'entraîner rires et danses dans la Grande Salle de Méduseld. Les visages étaient souriants et l'ambiance, joyeuse. Les enfants couraient en tous sens, agrémentant la musique de cris d'excitation puérile. Les personnes étaient pour la plupart familières, et Eomer croisa furtivement le regard de Meda, qui le fixait. Son attention fut détournée par les hobbits, animant grandement la soirée. S'étant hissés sur table et chaises, ces derniers se déhanchaient avec des mouvements étranges, mélange de danses du Rohan et de la Comté, et déclenchaient l'hilarité de beaucoup.

Assis à la table centrale, sur le petit estrade surplombant la pièce, Gandalf à ses côtés, Eomer les observait. Amusé. Pippin et Merry semblaient ne guère avoir changé. _Semblaient_. Ils paraissaient simplement un peu plus vieux. Frodon et Sam, eux, étaient bien différents. Fatigués. Nostalgiques. Qu'avaient-ils enduré tout au long de leur périple ? Nul ne le savait vraiment. Ils en parlaient peu. Ou pas. Sûrement des choses auxquelles ils n'étaient pas préparés. Comme eux tous. D'autant plus que les hobbits étaient des créatures paisibles et pacifiques. La guerre n'était pas faite pour eux. Nullement.

« Ils ont changé… » murmura-t-il, pour lui-même.

Gandalf répondit néanmoins :

« Comme nous tous. »

Eomer réfléchit un instant à ces mots. Sûrement vrais. Bien qu'il ait du mal à se rappeler celui qu'il était avant. Avait-il vraiment changé ? Peut-être. Il était sûrement plus réfléchi. Moins impulsif. Il maîtrisait mieux ses accès de rage ou d'impatience, incontestablement. Mais cela venait-il vraiment de lui ou de la fonction qui lui incombait désormais ? Difficile à déterminer.

« Quelles nouvelles de Minas Tirith ? » demanda-t-il, coupant court à ses réflexions. Elles ne menaient de toute façon à rien.

« Eh bien, outre la lettre de votre sœur que je vous ai remise plus tôt, je n'ai guère de nouvelles à vous apporter. La Cité Blanche reste à l'écart des assauts des renégats, tout comme Edoras. Cependant, elle en pâtit tout de même, en perdant de valeureux guerriers. Faramir souhaiterait tenter une incursion directement en Mordor avec le gros de ses troupes, mais Aragorn s'y refuse. Nul ne sait ce qu'il reste de l'armée de Sauron en Mordor…

- En tant que guerrier, j'aurais tendance à suivre l'idée de Faramir. Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes ! Les débris de l'armée de Sauron infestent nos terres, sans cesse plus nombreux et mieux organisés. Les Dieux seuls savent quand leur flot se tarira enfin…Cependant, en tant que roi, je me range à l'avis d'Aragorn. Je ne peux envoyer mes hommes vers l'inconnu. Ce serait s'exposer à une éventuelle destruction. Je compte sur l'hiver pour un semblant de répit, mais sans réel espoir.

- Les Uruk-kaï subiront l'hiver comme vous, Eomer, assura sagement Gandalf.

- Je l'espère. Tout serait évidemment beaucoup plus simple si l'on savait ce qu'il en est réellement au-delà des frontières du Mordor…

- Effectivement…

- Pourquoi ne pas envoyer des éclaireurs ? Rapides. Discrets. Je m'en entretiendrai avec Aragorn lors de notre prochaine entrevue. Mais assez parlé de cette guerre… Comment avancent les travaux à Minas Tirith ?, s'enquit-il.

- Plutôt bien. La Cité Blanche retrouve sa splendeur d'antan. Bientôt, ce sera comme si rien n'était arrivé. »

Eomer retint un ricanement à ces paroles. Comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Vraiment ? Rien ne servait de tout reconstruire à l'identique. Cela n'effaçait rien. Rien du tout. La guerre était ancrée en chacun d'eux. Plus ou moins profondément. Mais inoubliable pour tous. Reconstruire à l'identique était un leurre. Une chimère. Restaient les absents. Les blessures. Les cicatrices.

« Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? » questionna-t-il. Curieux de la réponse.

Un sourire fit frémir toutes les rides du visage de Gandalf, tandis que son regard bleu pétillait. Plein de malice. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à révéler une bonne blague.

« Je vais raccompagner les hobbits jusqu'à la Comté. J'y resterai sûrement quelques jours. Ensuite, je retournerai à Fondcombe, probablement avec Frodon, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore pris sa décision, et j'embarquerai pour les Terres Immortelles, en compagnie de Dame Galadriel et Sire Elrond. »

Eomer en resta bouche bée. La blague était mauvaise.

« Mais… Vous ne pouvez quitter notre monde ainsi ! », s'exclama-t-il. Incrédule.

Imaginer la Terre du Milieu sans le Magicien Blanc lui paraissait incongru. Inconcevable. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit, comme s'il s'amusait follement de la situation et de sa réaction. C'était totalement discordant.

« La guerre n'est même pas terminée ! argua-t-il.

- La guerre touche à sa fin et son issue n'est plus incertaine, Eomer, fils d'Eomund, vous le savez très bien… », le gronda gentiment Gandalf.

Eomer soupira. C'était vrai.

« Vous ne pouvez laisser la Terre du Milieu ainsi, Gandalf… D'ailleurs, pourquoi partir ? Etes-vous sûr de vous ?

- Mon rôle sur cette terre est terminé. Mon temps est révolu. Il est l'heure pour moi de me retirer. »

Eomer acquiesça. Résigné.

« La Terre du Milieu ne sera plus la même sans Gandalf le Blanc… »

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que le magicien avait raison. Le temps des mages était révolu. Tout comme celui des elfes. Ou des nains. C'était l'ère des hommes qui arrivait.

.

.

.

.

.

Il inspira profondément l'air frais du matin. L'aube ne pointait pas encore. Il dormait mal. Et ce, depuis longtemps. En réalité, il ne se souvenait même plus d'une nuit complète. Et paisible. Il s'étira et, dépassant les deux sentinelles gardant l'entrée, descendit les quelques marches qui séparait son palais de Méduseld de la ville d'Edoras. Comme une frontière invisible. Qui n'en était pas une.

Edoras n'était pas construite en étages, comme Minas Tirith, Fort-le-Cor ou la plupart des cités de la Terre du Milieu. Certes, Méduseld surplombait la ville, mais cette dernière s'étalait tout autour, sur les flans de la colline, sans réel schéma, créant un labyrinthe de ruelles tortueuses. Toutes les habitations étaient au même niveau. Chacun ici avait le même rang. D'ailleurs, la cité n'était quasiment peuplée que de rohirrims, les paysans préférant s'établir dans les villages alentours.

Il longea les écuries, immenses, qui bordaient le palais, et dévala d'un pas vif l'allée principale, pavée, quand les ruelles qui s'en détachaient n'étaient recouvertes que de terre sombre. Derrière lui, il entendit le pas léger d'Hehild, et soupira. Le garçon prenait son rôle d'aide de camp très au sérieux. Trop. Il s'était de toute évidence mis en tête de ne plus le lâcher d'une semelle. Pourtant, même s'il tenait plus que tout à sa liberté de mouvement, Eomer n'avait ni le cœur ni l'envie de le réprimander. De plus, le garçon était discret et savait se rendre invisible. Il ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela.

Les toits, gris et biscornus, étaient pour la plupart surplombés de conduits de cheminées, dont les volutes de fumée se mélangeaient en un ballet blanchâtre et aérien, se découpant sur le ciel encore sombre de cette fin de nuit. La ville s'éveillait doucement, comme si elle sentait l'aube arriver. Encore silencieuse quelques minutes auparavant, elle se faisait progressivement l'écho de bruits de vaisselle, de cris d'enfants et d'interpellations ensommeillées. Plus en contrebas, les forges se remettaient en route. Recommençant à gronder en un bruit de fond familier qui réveillerait les retardataires.

Eomer bifurqua sur sa droite, empruntant une ruelle étroite et obscure. Au détour de celle-ci, il aperçut une silhouette voûtée, suivie de quelques autres. Les femmes, matinales, allaient chercher de l'eau au ruisseau qui entourait la ville. Il croisa l'une d'elles, qui le salua brièvement. Il nota le regard cerné, encore embrumé de sommeil. A la bifurcation suivante, deux autres lui coupèrent la route, leurs seaux pleins d'eau claire.

Poursuivant sa route, il parvint enfin devant une large maison, parmi les plus basses de la ville, presque accolée aux remparts. Loin des forges, elle était encore silencieuse. Il toqua discrètement à la porte. Des pas retentirent à l'intérieur et, presque aussitôt, une femme vint lui ouvrir. D'une quarantaine d'années, blonde, replète, les joues roses et rondes et le sourire chaleureux, les yeux verts et pétillants, Aldwyn le reconnut immédiatement.

« Sire, s'inclina-t-elle brièvement.

- Bonjour, Aldwyn.

- Cela faisait quelques temps que nous ne vous avions pas vu ici… »

Il sourit, notant le reproche dans la remarque. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas venu depuis un moment. Trois semaines. Peut-être quatre. Il appréciait Aldwyn pour ce don de dire ainsi les choses sans détour, l'air de rien. Depuis qu'il était roi, ces personnes étaient devenues d'autant plus rares.

Elle lui ouvrit grand la porte, s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. Un coup d'œil dans la ruelle lui indiqua qu'Hehild se tenait un peu plus loin. Il haussa les épaules et entra. La pièce principale était vaste et le plafond assez haut pour une habitation de ce type. De longues tables de bois, rappelant celles de Meduseld, prenaient une partie de l'espace. Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures fines et simples, sans motifs et monochromes. Ocres ou pourpres, pour la plupart. Les moins chères. Cependant, avec le feu crépitant dans la petite cheminée, le tout donnait une impression de chaleur. Confortable.

La maison était calme. Cela ne durerait pas. Il s'assit en bout d'une des tables. Presque immédiatement, Aldwyn déposa un bol fumant devant lui.

« J'imagine que vous n'avez pas déjeuné, comme toujours… »

Il sourit sous le nouveau reproche voilé et observa le contenu du bol. Après toutes ces années, c'était toujours le même. Bouillie d'avoine au lait de jument. Peu ragoûtant au premier abord, mais délicieux. Il prit une première cuillérée et aussitôt, fut envahi de saveurs enfantines. Lointaines. Enfouies. En fermant les yeux, il aurait parfaitement pu s'imaginer Eowyn face à lui, balançant ses petites jambes dans le vide tandis qu'elle engloutissait la mixture. Et Theodred, les lèvres maculées, observant les moindres gestes d'Aldwyn, curieux. Il soupira. Et garda les yeux ouverts.

Ce lieu était rattaché à nombre de souvenirs. La plupart les mêlaient, lui, Eowyn et Theodred, enfants. Meduseld était alors froid et désert. Ici, c'était plus chaleureux. Et puis, il y avait Aldwyn. D'autres femmes travaillaient ici, mais elles changeaient souvent. Se mariant. Quittant Edoras. Enfantant. Vieillissant. Aldwyn restait. Aldwyn était toujours restée. Immuable. C'était rassurant. Aujourd'hui encore. De voir que le monde changeait mais pas ce lieu. Préservé.

Face aux récriminations matinales de son estomac, il avala le contenu du bol en un temps record, soupirant d'aise une fois terminé. Aldwyn vint s'asseoir auprès de lui après avoir placé une marmite sur le feu.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de votre sœur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit. Aldwyn était presque autant attachée à Eowyn que lui-même. Comme la quasi-totalité d'Edoras, à vrai dire.

« Oui, répondit-il. Elle va bien. Elle et Faramir ne se sont pas encore établis en Ithilien, en raison des derniers évènements et des ennemis qui grouillent dans cette région. Ils sont toujours à Minas Tirith. Mais elle pourra vous raconter cela de vive voix : elle arrive la semaine prochaine. »

En effet, c'était à peu près le résumé de la lettre apportée par Gandalf. Il avait déjà envoyé une éored à Minas Tirith afin d'escorter sa sœur. La région était de moins en moins sûre.

Il repoussa son bol vide et s'accouda à la table.

« Comment vont les enfants ? » questionna-t-il en soupirant.

Aldwyn haussa les épaules, avant de sourire tristement.

« Il y a des jours meilleurs que d'autres, dit-elle simplement. Surtout pour les plus jeunes.

- Je comprends. »

Comment expliquer à un tout jeune enfant que ses parents ne seraient plus là. Plus jamais. Ca ne s'expliquait pas. Ca ne s'entendait pas. Il le savait. Il avait été un de ces enfants.

De mémoire, l'orphelinat avait toujours existé. Du moins, l'avait-il toujours connu. Mais l'année écoulée avait vu arriver en masse de nouveaux orphelins. Fils de paysans massacrés ou de rohirrims tombés au combat. Et il en arrivait encore.

« Et les réserves ? »

Cette fois, Aldwyn grimaça pour de bon.

« Je l'ignore. Nous n'avons jamais eu autant d'enfants à nourrir. Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons tenir tout l'hiver, surtout si la guerre continue… Nous commençons à les rationner, mais il est difficile de priver des enfants de nourriture. Ils ont faim. Ils ne comprennent pas. »

Dans le ton de sa voix perçait une inquiétude réelle. Eomer soupira. Subir la famine en tant qu'adulte était une chose. La subir en tant qu'enfant, une toute autre.

« Faites-moi savoir si vous êtes en trop grande difficulté…

- Vous ne pourrez pas nourrir le Rohan entier, Sire… » rétorqua-t-elle doucement. Plus réaliste. Un brin ironique. Résignée. Plus que lui. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Je pourrais au moins nourrir ces enfants… » assura-t-il. Borné. Oui, il pourrait au moins faire ça.

« Je ne sais pas combien il va nous en arriver en plus au cours des prochains mois. On m'a dit que des villages entiers étaient décimés. »

Eomer acquiesça. C'était vrai. Malgré les patrouilles resserrées de toutes ses éoreds. Malgré tous ses efforts. Combien de nouveaux orphelins seraient recueillis, à Edoras ou ailleurs, dans les mois à venir ? Combien de femmes et de vieillards retrouveraient-ils dans les décombres de villages détruits, aux habitations calcinées ? Les yeux hagards. Vides. Absents.

Il soupira et se leva, traversant la pièce. Il tira à lui la tenture dissimulant la porte au fond de la pièce, et se figea. Dans la salle obscure se trouvaient deux rangées de petits lits. Il observa les petits corps blottis sur ces derniers, emmitouflés de couvertures de laine fine, et dont les visages pâles et endormis émergeaient parfois. Certains bougeaient doucement, au bord du réveil. D'autres restaient parfaitement immobiles. Il goûta au rythme des respirations paisibles. Aériennes. Quelquefois hachées de légers soupirs. Le spectacle était apaisant. Désarmant aussi. Et inquiétant. Ces enfants étaient faibles. Sans défense. Et l'époque ne s'y prêtait guère. Elle ne s'y était jamais vraiment prêtée en Rohan. La guerre, la vie, n'avaient aucune pitié pour les faibles. Seuls les forts survivaient.

Il se détourna, relâchant la tenture, puis croisa le regard d'Aldwyn sur lui. Elle débarrassait son bol.

« Quel âge ont les plus vieux ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, quelque peu désarçonnée par sa question. Intriguée, aussi. Elle attisa le feu et vérifia la marmite avant de lui répondre.

« Une dizaine d'années, tout au plus… »

Il secoua la tête. A cet âge-là, il savait manier une épée depuis longtemps.

« Ils devraient déjà savoir se défendre… »

Aldwyn sourit tristement.

« Personne n'a eu le temps de leur apprendre.

- Je songe à le faire… »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ce ne sont que des enfants, protesta-t-elle.

- Ce ne sont pas que des enfants, Aldwyn… Ce sont des enfants rohirs. Et la guerre n'est pas finie. », contra-t-il.

Elle le regarda longuement. Avant de pincer les lèvres et de soupirer. Cédant. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle aussi était une rohir.

« Les rohirrims s'entraînent plusieurs heures chaque matin. J'imagine que sacrifier une demi-heure d'entraînement pour l'éducation de ces enfants serait possible. J'en parlerai à mes capitaines…, fit-il, pensif. Je vous tiendrai au courant. » conclut-il, avant de prendre congé.

Il baissa la tête en passant la porte, clignant des paupières face aux premiers rayons du soleil qui baignaient la ville. La journée s'annonçait belle. L'automne était clément, jusqu'à présent. Les aïeux disaient que l'hiver le serait d'autant moins.

Il fit signe à Hehild de le suivre tandis qu'il empruntait la rue en sens inverse, vers Méduseld. Arrivée sur la large place devant le palais, il se retourna. Machinalement. Par habitude. Et fronça les sourcils en apercevant une petite silhouette devant la tombe de Théoden. Il hésita un instant, avant de faire volte-face et de redescendre par la rue principale en direction des tertres. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes de marche rapide, Hehild sur les talons, pour sortir de la ville. Ce dernier émit une protestation étouffée lorsqu'ils en franchirent les portes. Éomer se retourna vers lui, interrogatif.

« Vous ne devriez pas sortir, Sire... Seul, je veux dire. »

Eomer sourit à ces mots.

« Je ne suis pas seul. Tu es là ! » rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

L'adolescent plissa le nez puis pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne suffirai pas si nous sommes attaqués... » souffla-t-il. Presque honteux.

Le sourire d'Eomer s'élargit à ces mots, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Attaqués ? Par qui donc ? » demanda-t-il tout en balayant l'espace autour d'eux d'un revers de bras. Désignant la plaine aux hautes herbes frissonnantes. Dégagée. Silencieuse dans la semi-obscurité de l'aurore. Depuis la légère colline où s'élevait Edoras, elle était totalement visible. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la cité était la place forte du royaume depuis des siècles.

Hehild suivit son regard et afficha un air sceptique. Pas encore tout à fait convaincu. C'était compréhensible. Il avait grandi à Fort-le-Cor, engoncée dans la montagne. Mis à part depuis les tours de guet, les ennemis étaient difficilement repérables de loin. Tout le contraire d'Edoras, au milieu des larges plaines désertiques.

Eomer rit doucement et poursuivit son chemin. Parvenant près des tertres, ensevelis sous les petites fleurs blanches à l'arôme délicat, subtil et familier, il se plaça aux côtés du hobbit. Ce dernier lui arrivait tout juste à la taille, et il s'en étonna une nouvelle fois, malgré son habitude. Comment de si petites personnes avaient-elles pu prendre part à un conflit comme celui qui s'achevait ? Comment avaient-elles pu faire preuve d'un si grand courage ? Comment avaient-elles pu avoir un rôle aussi décisif ?

La tombe était celle de Théoden. Evidemment. Il savait que Merry s'était attaché à ce dernier lors de son long séjour auprès des rohirrims. Loin des siens. Trouvant en son oncle un père de substitution. Comme lui-même.

Il resta silencieux à ses côtés, respectant son recueillement. Le hobbit devait être perdu dans ses souvenirs. Comme lui lorsqu'il venait ici. L'endroit incitait à la nostalgie. Parfois bénéfique. Parfois pas.

« C'était un grand roi... » murmura finalement Merry.

Eomer acquiesça et posa sa main sur l'épaule du semi-homme.

« Il me manque... Que ne plut aux Dieux qu'il soit encore parmi nous... »

Son oncle lui manquait aussi. Terriblement. Sa bienveillance. Son expérience. Ses conseils avisés. Il aurait bien eu besoin de ces derniers en vue de l'hiver qui se profilait. Il soupira.

« Les desseins des Dieux nous sont souvent obscurs. Théoden me manque aussi. Il manque à ce monde. Cependant, il est parti comme il le souhaitait. »

Comme tout rohirrim le souhaitait. Auréolé de gloire. Au milieu des siens. En combattant.

Merry hocha la tête. Pensif. Sceptique. Ces désirs de gloire, de combat, de sang, lui étaient quasiment inconnus. La guerre ne coulait pas dans ses veines, pas plus que le long des douces collines verdoyantes de la Comté. Il avait poutant été un guerrier valeureux, en temps voulu. Lui aussi avait combattu pour les siens. Lui aussi avait entraperçu ce besoin, cette nécessité. Pour défendre ce qui lui était cher. Le monde tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu. Sa liberté.

Eomer releva la tête, cessant d'observer le hobbit. Face à lui, alors que le disque solaire se dégageait de la ligne d'horizon, le ciel s'embrasait de teintes rougeoyantes. Ces aubes qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement Théoden. Fréquentes en Rohan. Ces aubes qu'il considérait comme présage de gloire. De victoire. Une aube rouge. Une aube de sang.

.

.

Hehild se tenait à ses côtés, tandis que, raide et droit, Eomer observait le départ de ses compagnons depuis la terrasse de Méduseld, battue par les vents automnaux. Le cortège formé par les quatre hobbits et le magicien venait de passer les portes de la ville et se lançait désormais dans la plaine. La matinée était désormais bien avancée et le soleil faisait briller les hautes herbes, de même que la cape du mage. Immaculée.

Eomer restait silencieux. Nostalgique. Comme hébété. Ayant l'impression d'observer la fin d'un monde. Gandalf et les hobbits lui étaient devenus si familiers. Faisant totalement partie de son univers. De ses amis. A présent, ils partaient. Pour toujours, pour certains. Il lui paraissait incroyable de ne plus jamais revoir le Magicien. Celui-ci était venu tant de fois à Edoras, même lors de son enfance. Voilà qu'à présent, il le voyait pour la dernière fois, s'éloignant dans la plaine désertique. Incroyable. Plus jeune, il croyait que les mages étaient éternels. Désormais, il apprenait qu'ils l'étaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident du contraire.

Le monde évoluait. Il fallait malgré tout revenir à leurs existences d'antan. Il fallait revenir à la paix. Cette dernière était déroutante. Eomer ne connaissait pas la paix. Il ne l'avait jamais connue. Et son ancienne existence était elle aussi révolue. Trop de choses avaient changé. Théodred n'était plus là. Théoden non plus. Eowyn était partie. Gandalf aussi. Méduseld ne pouvait être comme avant. Sa vie non plus.

Il soupira longuement et se remémora les dernières paroles de Gandalf à son intention, juste avant son départ.

_« Ayez donc un peu plus foi en l'avenir, Eomer-Roi. Il offre tant de possibilités ! »_

Il pinça les lèvres. _Un peu plus foi en l'avenir._ Voilà qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile, après l'année passée… Mais il n'avait jamais été un grand optimiste.

.

.

.

.

.

Le fracas des armes envahissaient la cour arrière de Méduseld. Les heurts du fer, mêlés aux cris des hommes, formaient un vacarme assourdissant. Les mouvements vifs et rapides des rohirrims soulevaient une poussière ocre du sol, à l'odeur âcre de la terre.

Torses nus pour la plupart, malgré le froid piquant de la matinée, les hommes effectuaient leur entraînement quotidien avec sérieux, concentration et bonne humeur. Le maniement des armes et l'exercice physique restaient un plaisir, malgré l'ombre de la guerre se profilant derrière ces entraînements. Amoindrie, mais toujours menaçante.

Combattant avec hargne, Eomer restait attentif aux mouvements de chacun autour de lui. Prêt à rappeler quiconque à l'ordre. Dans un grognement, il désarma Garred. L'épée de ce dernier alla voler quelques mètres plus loin, sous le choc. Son adversaire esquissa un sourire avant de s'incliner. Eomer se tourna vers Hehild et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il le regarda s'avancer vers lui, l'épée à la main. Aussitôt, il fronça les sourcils.

« Ta garde est trop basse ! le reprit-il. Remonte tes mains ! »

Levant sa propre épée, il la fit tournoyer un instant au-dessus de sa tête, avant de frapper celle d'Hehild dans un fracas de ferraille. Il vit la main du garçon trembler sous le choc, le tremblement se propageant le long du bras de ce dernier, comme une onde de choc. Mais Hehild tint bon, se replaçant avant qu'Eomer n'assène un autre coup. Suivi d'un autre, et d'un autre encore. Le forçant à parer chacun de ses coups. A encaisser les attaques. A reculer sans tomber. La défense était la base.

Entre chaque coup d'épée ou presque, il le reprenait.

« Tes pieds ! Plus vite ! Ton bras ! Ta garde ! Regarde-moi ! »

Finalement, ils parvinrent à l'extrêmité de la cour et la place pour manoeuvrer devint restreinte. Il désarma le garçon d'un coup un peu plus fort que les autres, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. L'adolescent s'écroula dans la poussière en grimaçant, le souffle court. Eomer croisa son regard et soupira en y lisant la fierté blessée. La défaite, les coups, l'humiliation faisaient partie de l'entraînement. C'était même le commencement de celui-ci. Il n'y avait pas le temps pour la douceur. Le calme. L'apprentissage au rythme de chacun. L'hiver arrivait. Se rapprochant un peu plus chaque jour. Il n'y avait pas le temps.

Le regard d'Eomer se fit plus dur tandis qu'il toisait Hehild, encore au sol. Du plat de son épée, il claqua sa jambe.

« Debout ! Ramasse ton épée ! On recommence ! » lança-t-il.

Mais comme Hehild se baissait pour récupérer son arme, un cavalier déboula en trombe dans la cour. Sa petite taille, sa stature fine et élancée, ses habits sombres et son arc ne laissaient planer aucun doute quant à sa fonction. Un éclaireur. Eomer se précipita à sa rencontre, l'épée toujours à la main. Le visage lui était inconnu. Il ne faisait pas partie de son éored.

« Parle ! » le pressa-t-il.

L'homme darda sur lui un regard d'acier glacial. Puis, le reconnaissant, il voulut descendre de cheval. Eomer l'en empêcha.

« Parle , le somma-t-il une nouvelle fois. Quelles nouvelles ?

- Sire... Un groupe d'Uruk stationne à moins de dix kilomètres de la cité. Ils viennent par ici. » énonça-t-il calmement. Doucement. Chuchotant presque afin que lui seul l'entendît.

Eomer se figea à cette annonce avant de se reprendre.

« Combient sont-ils ?

- Une cinquantaine, peut-être un peu plus. Edoras était plus près que mon éored. Je suis venu ici en premier...

- Tu as bien fait ! » assura-t-il, avant de se détourner.

Dans la cour, les bruits des armes avait fait place à un silence de plomb. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Attendant. Il inspira profondément avant de lancer ses ordres d'une voix forte et tranchante. Méthodiquement.

« Nous partons, annonça-t-il. Garred, sonne le cor ! Assure-toi que la ville ferme ses portes après notre départ. Freader, préviens les écuries ! Que les chevaux soient prêts le plus vite possible. Rethild, pars en éclaireur vers l'éored la plus proche ! Qu'elle se rabatte sur la ville. Soyez tous devant les portes dans dix minutes. Allez ! » tonna-t-il.

Tous se dispersèrent en silence. Rapidement. En un ballet parfaitement synchronisé. Fluide. Mille fois exécuté. Lui-même se précipita vers Méduseld. Pénétrant dans ses appartements, il allait saisir son armure quand on la lui déroba des mains. Il tourna vivement la tête, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Hehild.

« C'est mon rôle de vous armer, Sire... » déclara celui-ci. D'une voix blanche mais ferme.

Eomer hocha la tête. Après tout, il était son aide de camp. Il avait raison : c'était son rôle. Même s'il était habitué à se préparer seul depuis bien longtemps. Sans un mot, il leva les bras, laissant Hehild lui passer sa cotte de mailles, puis fixer le plastron et la dossière de cuir écarlate et travaillé, et, enfin, les spalières, recouvrant ses épaules. Protections familières. Rassurantes.

Il observa les sourcils froncés et l'air concentré du garçon tandis que ce dernier nouait fermement ses jambières, puis ajustait sa ceinture. Ses mains étaient tremblantes. Fébriles. Mais ses gestes restaient assurés. Le petit avait du sang-froid. Un bon point. Un très bon point. Tandis que lui-même sentait déjà se répandre en lui l'adrénaline. Drogue puissante. Inoubliable. L'appel du combat tambourinait à ses tempes. L'appel du sang. Il serrait et desserait nerveusement ses poings tandis qu'Hehild accrochait son épée et ses deux poignards à sa ceinture. Il enfila lui-même ses gants de cuir souple, ayant pris la forme exacte de ses doigts, depuis le temps qu'il les portait. Pour finir, il enfonça sur sa tête son casque surmonté de longs crins blancs, qui le rendait reconnaissable à ses hommes dans la mêlée. Aux ennemis aussi.

Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Hehild. Plus forte qu'il ne l'eût cru car ce dernier vacilla légèrement.

« Entraîne-toi à l'arc pendant mon abscence ! » lança-t-il en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la porte. Il n'entendit pas la réponse.

.

Il sortit du palais, se dirigeant vers les écuries toutes proches. Celles-ci grouillaient d'animation et d'excitation. Les chevaux piaffaient. Nerveux. Eux aussi connaissaient cette agitation particulière. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas parmi les stalles bourdonnantes que déjà, un des palefreniers lui tendait les rênes d'Herròf, son cheval, prêt. Il mit son pied à l'étrier et se hissa souplement en selle. Herròf ne broncha pas avant qu'il ne l'éperonne doucement. Il lui fit prendre la direction de l'artère principale de la ville, qu'il dévala au petit trot, bientôt escorté de nombreux rohirrims. Sur les pas des maisons, femmes et enfants observaient passer la horde de cavaliers en silence. Les visages étaient graves et les regards, soucieux. La guerre était encore trop proche et la scène trop de fois vécue.

Lorsqu'Eomer parvint aux portes de la ville, la moitié de l'éored était déjà en formation. Il se mit à sa tête, à sa place habituelle. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes de plus avant qu'ils ne soient au complet. De trop longues minutes à son goût, comme toujours. Et ce, malgré les entraînements quotidiens.

Lorsqu'il jugea l'éored parfaitement formée, il fit signe à l'éclaireur qui patientait un peu plus en avant, afin de ne pas gêner leur mise en place. Ce dernier approcha au petit trot, toujours aussi calme malgré l'effervescence qui régnait.

« Montre-nous le chemin ! » ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, le rohirrim fit tourner bride à sa monture, vers le sud, et éperonna, prenant rapidement de la vitesse. Immédiatement, l'éored se mit en branle à sa suite, dans un vacarme assourdissant, mêlant hennissements, bruits de feraille, cris, et sabots frappant le sol. Eomer se retourna une dernière fois vers Edoras afin de s'assurer que les portes en étaient bien refermées. Ce faisant, il eut une pensée fugace pour Gandalf et les hobbits. Ces derniers n'avaient quitté Edoras que la veille. Les poneys des semi-hommes n'allaient pas grand train, et la petite compagnie ne devait pas être très éloignée de la Cité. Il espérait qu'ils n'aient pas rencontré cette bande d'orcs en chemin.

Ils se lancèrent au galop dans la plaine et il arrêta de penser. Parfaitement campé sur sa selle, et malgré l'adrénaline qui se déversait dans son sang, Eomer savourait chaque instant. Le bruit régulier des sabots sur le sol, pareils à des battements de cœur. Rassurant. La lumière étincelante de la plaine, presque insupportable lorsqu'elle se réverbérait sur l'acier des armures. La chaleur douceâtre du soleil. L'air frais lui fouettant le visage. L'ivresse de la vitesse. Inimitable. La sécurité procurée par la centaine de cavaliers à ses côtés. Les mouvements familiers et puissants de la bête sous lui.

Soudain, plusieurs sifflements retentirent depuis les extrémités de l'éored. Des sifflements d'alerte. Eomer se dressa sur ses jambes et aperçut une masse noire et mouvante, droit devant eux. Son coeur tambourinna un peu plus fort encore dans sa poitrine et il porta la main à son épée. Une bouffée de rage l'envahit. Il dégaina son épée, poussant un cri bestial. Elevant sa lance de sa main gauche, il éperonna son cheval un peu fort. Imposant un rythme d'autant plus soutenu à l'éored entière. Un rythme nécessaire. Pour conserver l'avantage de la charge. De l'impact. Le sang battait si fort à ses tempes qu'il entendait tout juste le vacarme de la cavalcade et les cris sauvages des rohirrims.

Il leva son bras droit, armé de son épée, et aussitôt, l'éored se scinda en deux, sans rien perdre de sa vitesse. L'arrière-garde, désormais commandée par Garred, s'éloigna sur la droite, dans le but de couper une éventuelle retraite de l'ennemi, et de le prendre en étau.

Ils se rapprochaient à une vitesse effarante mais, comme lors de chaque charge, Eomer eut l'impression que le temps se suspendait. Il entendait ses propres cris. Sa respiration. Haletante. Sentait les mouvements de son cheval. Il aperçut les visages hideux des orcs, déformés par la peur. Il capta vaguement leurs hurlements rauques. Il détailla à peine leur peau sombre. Luisante. Leurs dents jaunies. Leurs faces. Infâmes. Créatures des enfers.

Et puis, ce fut le choc. La mêlée. Le sang. La mort.

Il resserra ses cuisses sur sa monture afin de rester en selle sous la violence de l'impact, puis abattit sa lance sur un Uruk-kaï immense, en pleine carotide. Un jet de sang noir gicla sur son armure. De son bras droit, il décapita une deuxième créature. Et puis, il perdit le compte. Comme toujours. Il abattait son épée, puis sa lance. Parfois l'inverse. Le sang coulait à flots. Noir. Rouge. Chaud. Il coupa des membres, trancha des têtes, fendit des crânes, transperça des torses. Avec des cris bestiaux, des hurlements de rage, une énergie sans cesse renouvelée. Inextinguible. Avide de ce sang noir et sombre. Avide de mort. Avide de vengeance.

Les plaines de la Marche n'étaient pas les champs du Pelennor. Ici, eux, rohirrims étaient les seuls seigneurs. Les seuls maîtres. Ils étaient des dieux. Des dieux de la guerre. Donnant la vie ou la mort. Ici, ils avaient tout pouvoir.

.

.  
Sa tête bourdonnait encore de l'écho du combat lorsqu'il pénétra dans ses appartements silencieux.

Comme hébété, il posa son regard tout autour de lui. La fenêtre de verre mat dévoilait la noiceur de la nuit. Le sol recouvert de peaux de bêtes contrastait avec les murs de pierre nus, brillants sous la lumière de l'âtre. Il cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Avant de laisser tomber son heaume au sol, dans un bruit mat. Il se sentait épuisé, tout à coup. Il desserra son plastron de cuir et s'en défit. La cotte de mailles lui posa un peu plus de difficultés. Il aurait pu faire appel à Hehild, mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Il fit quelques pas et se laissa choir sur le lit. Machinalement, il ôta bottes et jambières, avant de se laisser aller en arrière, goûtant la douceur du matelas. Le maculant de crasse. Terre et sang mêlés. Un élancement dans son bras droit lui fit lever lentement celui-ci à la lueur des flammes. Sa tunique était tachée de sang à cet endroit. Il releva sa manche, constatant une coupure le long de son biceps. Sans doute une flèche l'ayant frôlé. Ou un poignard. Il laissa mollement retomber son bras. Rien de grave. Il ferma les yeux.

Peu à peu, il s'imprégna du silence de la pièce et soupira d'aise. C'était de cela qu'il avait le plus besoin après le chaos du combat. De calme. De quiétude. Alors, seulement, il pouvait penser. Parce qu'il ne dormirait certainement pas dans l'immédiat. Il en était inacapable. Depuis toujours.

Le groupe d'orcs avait été décimé. Entièrement. La montagne incandescente de leurs carcasses ignobles devait encore enfumer la plaine nocturne. De leur côté, dix rohirrims étaient légèrement blessés. Deux plus grièvement, et deux étaient morts. Les morts étaient toujours de trop. Indubitablement. Le fond du problème restait que les Uruk ne s'étaient jamais autant approchés d'Edoras... Et c'était cela qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il songea aux réunions suivant les combats du Pelennor et aux personnes qui y étaient alors présentes. Aragorn inquiet. Legolas, silencieux, promenant sur chacun son regard troublant. Gimli, impulsif, pressé d'en finir. Et Gandalf, aux paroles toujours sages et avisées. Il se rappela de ce jour, près de deux semaines auparavant, où il avait observé s'éloigner, depuis la terrasse de Méduseld, les quatre hobbits et le Magicien Blanc, sous la clarté du soleil levant. Les compagnons de l'année écoulée lui manquaient. Leurs réactions. Leurs avis. Leurs conseils. Ils avaient pourtant passé peu de temps ensemble, en somme. Mais la guerre créait des liens indéfectibles entre les individus. Indéfectibles et incongrus, parfois. Entre elfes et nains. Hobbits et hommes. Il se prenait de plus en plus souvent à souhaiter la présence des membres de la communauté de l'Anneau à ses côtés. Désir vain. La Communauté avait été dissoute. Et Sauron, vaincu.

Il se massa les tempes, soupirant longuement.

Le cliquetis de la porte le fit légèrement sursauter. Il se redressa sur un coude et, apercevant la silhouette qui se glissait furtivement dans la pièce, se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il entendit un bruit d'étoffe tombant au sol et, l'instant d'après, les boucles blondes de Meda lui chatouillaient le visage. Délicieuses. Il esquissa un sourire et entrouvrit les yeux, la détaillant entre ses cils. Elle était nue, et le sourire d'Eomer s'élargit à cette constatation. Son regard courut sur sa peau laiteuse, immaculée, qui semblait miroiter à la lueur de l'âtre, en mille reflets mordorés.

Elle l'observait de ses yeux verts. Ces derniers étaient plissés. Félins. Joueurs. Elle mordilla sa bouche charnue. Impatiente. Incorrigible. Il frissonna lorsqu'elle glissa une main brûlante dans sa tunique, caressant son torse.

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de réconfort après cette journée... » souffla-t-elle. Ronronnant presque en effleurant ses lèvres.

Il grogna. Réconfort... Ce n'était pas le mot. Il avait besoin d'arrêter de penser. Meda le savait, dans un sens.

« Je suis épuisé... » protesta-t-il. Faiblement. Prolongeant le jeu.

Elle rit doucement.

« Tu n'es jamais _si_ épuisé ! » contra-t-elle. Sûre d'elle.

Déjà, les mains blanches s'attaquaient à sa ceinture et le corps somptueux l'enjambait, se frottant contre sa virilité. Meda se pencha vers lui, ondulant du bassin, et il haleta tandis qu'elle lui offrait une vue imprenable sur ses seins. Lourds. Ronds. Elle posa ses lèvres pleines sur les siennes et les mordilla. Il les entrouvrit légèrement et aussitôt, elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche à la rencontre de la sienne.

D'elles-mêmes, ses mains saisirent les hanches pleines, les plaquant contre son sexe devenu dur. Fermement. Il l'entendit gémir et elle se redressa, continuant d'onduler sur lui. Il la sentait un peu plus humide à chacun de ses mouvements. Puis, elle se décala légèrement et saisit sa verge entre ses doigts, commençant à le caresser. Lui adressant un sourire triomphant comme il s'érigeait un peu plus encore.

Il émit un râle de plaisir et balança sa tête en arrière. Il était tellement tendu que ça ne durerait guère longtemps. Ca ne durait jamais longtemps avec elle. Pas quand elle était aussi décidée. Presque brusquement, il la repoussa, se redressant. La retournant, il saisit ses fesses et elle se cambra, se calant à quatre pattes, minaudant d'anticipation.

Il caressa ses fesses généreuses et saisit une poignée de ses cheveux d'or, savourant leur douceur entre ses doigts rugueux. Il tira un peu trop fort et elle poussa un petit cri. Alors, il plongea en elle brusquement. Sans douceur. Leur arrachant un cri de plaisir simultané.

C'était toujours ainsi. Peu de mots. Du plaisir. Recette parfaite. Excellente recette. Brutale. Bestiale. Jouissive.

Il amorça des va-et-vient puissants qui la firent s'effondrer en avant, tête contre le matelas. Il maintint sa poigne sur elle, enserrant fermement ses hanches. Elle balança ses fesses contre lui, et il ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler son plaisir. De le prolonger. Avant d'accélérer le rythme, grognant et râlant tandis que Meda hurlait son approbation. Leurs peaux claquaient violemment l'une contre l'autre et leurs halètements envahissaient pleinement la pièce.

Il baissa les yeux et se vit entrer en elle et en sortir. Cette seule vision eut raison de lui et il se déversa puissamment en elle tandis qu'elle hoquetait et se crispait sous lui, en proie à la jouissance. Dans un dernier soubresaut de plaisir, il s'effondra sur elle de tout son poids. Il inspira son odeur familière, mélange de cuir et de savon. Douce. Apaisante.

Il mit de longues minutes avant de se dégager d'elle et rouler sur le côté. Il ferma les yeux et, bercé par la respiration encore haletante de sa maîtresse, sombra dans un sommeil profond, teinté de rouge, et de noir. De cris et de tonnerres de sabot. D'effroi, et d'excitation.

.

.

.

.

.

Sa main vint enlacer celle de sa sœur. Toujours si froide. Si frêle. Pas tant que ça, en fait. Assez forte pour étreindre une épée. Assez forte pour tuer un roi-sorcier.

« Il me manque aussi... » murmura-t-il, fixant la tombe de leur cousin.

Parfois, à force de venir errer sur ses tertres, il se disait qu'il finirait par en connaître chaque particule de terre, chaque herbe, chaque fleur. C'était peut-être déjà le cas.

Eowyn hocha la tête. Pensive. Perdue dans ses pensées. Dans ses souvenirs. Sûrement teintés de Théodred et leur enfance commune, ponctuée de rires, de jeux, de bonheur. Un pan entier de leur vie. Passé. Effondré. Révolu. Mais sûrement la période la plus insouciante et paisible de leur existence. Difficile de s'en défaire, donc. Parmi ces souvenirs radieux, tous étaient empreints de la présence solaire de Théodred.

Et parmi ses rêves nocturnes agités, l'image de son corps inerte et de son visage pâle et mort le hantait bien souvent. Trop souvent.

« Les gondoriens disent que le temps efface toutes les peines... » souffla Eowyn.

Elle eut une moue bizarre. Tordue. Et il ricana à ses paroles.

« Le temps n'est pas le même en Rohan. Les peines non plus. » rétorqua-t-il.

Le temps n'effaçait rien. Le temps changeait les personnes. Les lieux. Les souvenirs, parfois. Il pansait les blessures. Refermait les cicatrices. Mais n'effaçait pas.

Eowyn se pencha, cueillant une symbalmine, qu'elle laissa voleter vers le sol, sous les rayons matinaux. Eomer l'observa à la dérobée. Elle semblait plus paisible. La peur et l'angoisse avaient disparu de ses grands yeux pâles. Son sourire était aussi doux qu'autrefois. Presque. Différent. Ses cheveux plus longs, plus étincelants. Elle rayonnait littéralement sous la lumière de l'aube lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

« Rentrons. » dit-elle simplement.

.

.

.

.

.

« Les réserves sont quasiment épuisées dans presque tous les villages de l'ouest et l'hiver n'est pas encore là... » remarqua Erkenbrand, soucieux.

La situation n'avait pas évolué en bien depuis leur dernière entrevue, à Fort-le-Cor. Trois des six capitaines d'éoreds de l'Ouestfolde approuvèrent. Eomer soupira, balayant du regard la longue table, autour de laquelle se trouvaient ses deux Maréchaux et une vingtaine de capitaines d'éoreds, Seigneurs rohirs, le trésorier, Garred, et Eowyn. Cette dernière avait insisté, malgré les réticences de son frère, pour participer à ce Conseil. Il avait fini par céder quand elle avait avancé qu'elle se ferait sa porte parole en Gondor dès son retour. Malheureusement, ce Conseil ressemblait plus à une série ininterrompue de doléances, comme il le craignait, qu'à une réelle réunion stratégique. Il se tourna vers son Maréchal de l'Est.

« Elfhelm ?

- Nous pourrons peut-être tenir jusqu'à la moitié de l'hiver, guère plus..., fit ce dernier, l'air contrit.

- Et avec les chevaux ? » insista-t-il, ignorant la moue de dégoût d'Eowyn. Cette dernière passerait l'hiver à Minas Tirith. La famine ne la concernait pas. Pas directement.

« J'incluais les chevaux... » rétorqua Elfhelm. Embarrassé, cette fois.

Il se retint de pousser un cri de dépit.

« Le Gondor et Minas Tirith refusent de nous approvisionner. Ou en tout cas, pas assez. Quelques vaches, quelques meules de foin, rien de plus. Certainement pas assez pour nourrir un royaume entier. C'est ridicule !

- Ne pourrions-nous pas leur _acheter _ces provisions ? » lança Garred.

L'idée était intéressante. Il y avait déjà pensé et il leva les yeux au ciel avant même la réponse du trésorier, à sa droite.

« La guerre a grandement appauvri nos finances. Nous ne pouvons nous le permettre...

- Il y aurait bien une autre solution... » avança Erkenbrand, vrillant son roi de son regard d'acier. Sincère.

Eomer pinça les lèvres. Avant de soupirer longuement. La main d'Eowyn se posa sur son bras, doucement, et il croisa son regard désolé.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Eomer... C'est ton devoir. »

Son devoir, oui. Faire passer son royaume avant tout. Avant ses envies. Ses aspirations. Avant sa vie.

« Le mariage semble en effet la seule solution... » céda-t-il d'une voix basse. Monocorde.

Erkenbrand acquiesça et ce fut comme si toute la tablée soupirait de soulagement. Etait-il donc si entêté ?

« Il l'est, Sire, assura le seigneur de Fort-le-Cor.

- La question reste : qui ? souleva Elfhelm.

- Caella d'Ethring vient tout juste de se marier, mais sa sœur Rheana, est, à ce qu'on dit, tout aussi belle. Leur père est un riche marchand de la côte. Peut-être le plus riche. Sa dot sera plus que confortable, suggéra un des seigneurs d'une éored du sud.

- Il n'y a que l'embarras du choix à la cour gondorienne, renchérit Garred. Un brin goguenard.

- Le roi du Rohan ne peut s'unir à une fille de marchand ou une simple courtisane, objecta Eowyn. C'est impensable, quand bien même leur dot serait _plus que confortable_, comme vous dites. »

Les derniers mots étaient cassants. Tous les yeux convergèrent vers elle et elle croisa le regard de son frère.

« Dans ce cas, qui proposez vous, Dame Eowyn ? » questionna Garred, ironique.

Elle ne quitta pas le regard d'Eomer, comme si elle ne s'adressait qu'à lui, lorsqu'elle déclara :

« La princesse de Dol Amroth me semble un très bon parti. Elle est de haute naissance, très jolie, si cela doit compter, et fera une excellente reine, j'en suis persuadée. Ton ami Imrahil devrait être ravi de te céder sa fille, Eomer. Et, en plus d'une dot confortable, ce mariage nous apporterait une alliance avec ce royaume du sud où les provisions sont loin de manquer. »

Le silence régna dans la pièce. De longues minutes. Puis, Eomer se décida à le rompre.

« Cela semble en effet le meilleur parti... J'enverrais un messager en Dol Amroth dès demain.

- Inutile, coupa Eowyn, je dois m'y rendre la semaine prochaine. Je ferai part de ta proposition à Imrahil et négocierai pour toi les termes du mariage, si tu m'y autorises. »

Eowyn accentua la pression sur son bras. Rassurante. Il observa son sourire confiant sur ses lèvres pâles et acquiesça finalement. Inutile de douter d'elle. Elle ferait une excellente négociatrice.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » conclut-il.

* * *

_Voilou... _

_Comme toujours, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience !  
_

_Les reviews sont le seul salaire des auteurs, alors soyez généreux! ;)_

_A bientôt, _

_Temperance._


	5. And I came until you

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Voilà enfin ce nouveau chapitre ! _

_Encore une fois merci à _Zoharit_ pour ses corrections et ses conseils. _

_J'attends comme toujours vos avis avec impatience…_

_Bonne lecture & bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont !_

_._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

_And I came until you_

* * *

.

S'arrachant à la contemplation des lustres de cristal aux mille bougies scintillantes, Lothìriel reporta son attention sur la piste de danse. Le banquet touchait à sa fin et les premiers danseurs, pour la plupart des couples, commençaient à évoluer doucement au milieu des longues tables de bois blanc. Elle cligna des paupières, la lumière des bougies flottant encore devant ses yeux, comme gravée sur sa rétine. Elle tendit la main vers sa coupe en bronze finement ciselée, et avala quelques gorgées de son eau, légèrement citronnée. Juste comme elle l'aimait.

Du coin de l'œil, elle observa son frère Ercirion entraîner sa toute nouvelle fiancée en direction des danseurs, afin de se joindre à eux. Elle détailla cette dernière d'un œil critique. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en une cascade de boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules immaculées. Des sourcils arqués surplombaient son nez droit et ses hautes pommettes. Ses lèvres carmin coloraient délicieusement son visage pâle, à l'ovale parfait. Et à peine se mit-elle à ondoyer doucement au rythme de la musique, dans les bras d'Ercirion, que sa silhouette gracieuse ne tarda pas à envoûter tous les regards masculins. Oui, Caella d'Ethring était parfaite. Sans aucun doute possible. Aussi parfaite que glaciale. Son regard bleu était dur. Froid. Et lorsqu'il se posait sur elle, Lothìriel ne pouvait réprimer le frisson qui parcourait son échine.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, à plusieurs reprises, d'entrer en contact avec sa future belle-sœur. En vain. Les propositions répétées de promenades et de découverte de la Cité, de même que des activités plus féminines, telles la tapisserie ou la broderie, en compagnie d'Elaebrylla et d'elle-même, avaient toutes essuyé un refus catégorique. Lothìriel s'était inévitablement heurtée à un mur. Un mur de glace. Caella la laissait perplexe. Immensément. Et attisait sa curiosité.

Le comportement de la jeune femme déclenchait une foule d'interrogations dans son esprit. Etait-ce le fait d'être séparée des siens qui la rendait si inaccessible ? Ou d'être loin de sa cité ? Dol Amroth ne lui plaisait-il pas ? N'était-elle pas satisfaite d'épouser Ercirion ? A cette idée, Lothìriel eut une moue mi-incertaine, mi-dédaigneuse : concernant son frère, Caella n'aurait pourtant pas pu rêver meilleur parti, en tant que fille de marchand.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Caella d'Ethring restait une énigme. Et elle n'aimait pas les énigmes. Pas du tout. Agacée, elle tourna la tête vers Elaebrylla, à ses côtés. Celle-ci avait repris des couleurs. Le teint cireux et les cheveux ternes qu'elle avait traînés pendant ses mois de grossesse n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Mauvais souvenir. Elle était éclatante de beauté, ce soir. Lothìriel ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas l'avoir jamais vue aussi épanouie. Et elle l'était un peu plus chaque jour. Au fur et à mesure que grandissait son fils.

Lothìriel ne put retenir le sourire qui lui monta aussitôt aux lèvres à la simple pensée de son neveu, Arathael. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas son fils, il était pour elle une source de bonheur chaque jour renouvelée. Elle se prenait même, parfois, en pensant que son vingt-deuxième printemps accourait déjà, à envier Elaebrylla. Furtivement. Sentiment bien vite enfoui au plus profond de son esprit. Répréhensible. Il était inutile d'envier sa belle-sœur quand son propre avenir n'était pas encore tracé. Qui savait ce que lui réservait ce dernier ? A cette pensée, elle laissa échapper un bref soupir, mais qui fut immédiatement remarqué par Elaebrylla, tout près d'elle. Sa belle-sœur se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction :

« Lothìriel ? appela-t-elle doucement, la tirant de ses réflexions. Vous semblez bien pensive ce soir… Tout va bien ? Quelque chose vous chagrine ? »

Lothìriel secoua la tête et sourit, cherchant à dissiper l'inquiétude de son amie.

« Tout va bien. J'étais seulement perdue dans mes pensées… » la rassura-t-elle.

Elaebrylla sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse et se retourna vers sa voisine de droite, reprenant sa conversation interrompue.

Lothìriel s'adossa contre son siège et saisit distraitement un grain de raisin dans la corne d'abondance devant elle. Elle joua un instant avec la petite boule sombre, aux reflets violacés, avant de la porter à sa bouche. Elle laissa avec délice les arômes sucrés éclater contre son palais, tout en embrassant la salle du regard. Savourant une nouvelle fois le bonheur et la quiétude de voir sa famille réunie et la Grande Salle du palais de Dol Amroth ainsi illuminée. Comme autrefois. Aussi animée qu'elle l'avait toujours connue.

Les danseurs étaient à présent nombreux, évoluant lentement et gracieusement au son d'une musique aux sonorités elfiques qui provenait d'un coin de la salle, où un harpiste, une violoniste et un luthiste jouaient, en hauteur sur une petite estrade. Les couples formaient un ballet de couleurs douces et pastels. Apaisantes. Mouvantes. Les conversations allaient bon train, tout juste couvertes par la mélodie, et créant un léger brouhaha en fond sonore. Grondant. Joyeux. Vivant.

Par chance, suite à cette année chaotique, les récoltes avaient été tardives et abondantes. Ainsi, sur les tables, recouvertes de nappes immaculées, des cornes d'abondance en osier délivraient une multitude de fruits colorés, malgré le fait que l'automne soit bien avancée. Des pétales de rose et de la lavande séchée étaient également dispersés au centre des tables. S'en échappaient leurs notes parfumées. Familières. Agréables. De larges tentures pourpres, bleues sombres et argentées, les couleurs mêlées des maisons d'Ethring et de Dol Amroth, recouvraient les murs.

Un peu éloignés de la piste de danse se trouvaient un cracheur de feu, deux jongleurs, trois acrobates et un dresseur d'oiseaux exotiques, qui faisaient le bonheur de la poignée d'enfants massée devant eux. Elle-même les observa un long moment depuis sa table. Son sourire s'élargissait un peu plus à chaque exclamation enthousiaste des bambins et elle tressaillit en même temps que ces derniers lorsqu'une gerbe de flamme jaillit de la bouche du cracheur de feu. Son père avait toujours eu le sens du spectacle. Cette soirée, en l'honneur des fiançailles d'Ercirion, n'échappait pas à la règle. Grandiose.

De grands éclats de rire lui firent tourner la tête vers un groupe de marchands, amis du seigneur d'Ethring. Ces derniers, par leurs manières un peu trop bruyantes et leurs habits voyants, détonnaient malgré eux dans le paysage. S'attirant quelques regards méprisants ou réprobateurs. Les cours gondoriennes restaient très fermées. Ne pouvaient y entrer tous ceux qui le souhaitaient.

Un claquement de doigts devant son visage la fit sursauter et elle leva les yeux vers Elphir. Ce dernier la scrutait d'un air moqueur.

« L'un d'entre eux vous plairait-il, ma sœur ? »

Elle mit un instant à comprendre qu'il parlait du groupe de marchands. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans leur direction. La plupart était chauves et bedonnants. Elle grimaça et secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Peu convaincant.

« Absolument pas ! »

Elphir s'appuya nonchalamment à la table, bras croisés. Elle pinça les lèvres et demanda, doucement :

« Croyez-vous que Père me destine à l'un d'entre eux ? »

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui eut une moue. Visiblement écœuré.

« J'espère bien que non ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Elphir savait toujours tout.

« Je n'ai rien entendu à ce sujet… » assura-t-il, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Elle acquiesça. Songeuse. A nouveau, Elphir claqua des doigts devant ses yeux. A nouveau, elle sursauta.

« Venez donc danser avec moi, Lothìriel ! Vous en mourez d'envie, je le sais !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un prétentieux, Elphir ! » railla-t-elle.

Mais elle se leva néanmoins. C'était vrai, elle en mourait d'envie. De plus, elle se sentait engourdie d'être restée assise si longtemps. Le repas avait été interminable. La danse lui dénouerait les jambes. Elle contourna la table et rejoignit son frère, qui l'entraîna vers les danseurs. Alors qu'elle commençait à se mouvoir dans les bras de ce dernier, son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur Caella. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, s'accrochant puis se quittant en une étreinte brève et glaciale. Lothìriel soupira.

Le fait de ne pouvoir entrer en contact avec Caella, en plus de l'intriguer, la peinait. Un peu. Elle se souvenait de l'arrivée d'Elaebrylla à la Cour de Dol Amroth. Son amie s'était presque immédiatement liée à elle, et adaptée à l'ambiance et aux habitudes du palais. Malgré la tristesse de quitter les siens, dont elles avaient souvent parlé ensemble, elle avait su conserver sa bonne humeur et sa volonté d'être agréable à tous. Mais Caella et Elaebrylla ne possédaient visiblement pas le même caractère, ou des capacités d'adaptation semblables. Peut-être la native d'Ethring avait-elle simplement besoin de temps pour s'épanouir à Dol Amroth…

En revanche, cette attitude glaciale ne semblait pas déranger Ercirion. Ce dernier rayonnait en faisant tournoyer sa fiancée au son de la musique. La dévorant des yeux. Et il était aussi le seul à qui Caella accordait quelques sourires. Rares. Lothìriel resta songeuse. Peut-être étaient-ils destinés l'un à l'autre, après tout. Tout comme sa mère, Alrùthiel, et son père. Ou comme son oncle Denethor et sa tante Finduilas. Ou Faramir et Eowyn. Certaines âmes semblaient avoir des destins communs, aussi grandes que soient leurs différences. Les desseins des Dieux quant à cela restaient indéchiffrables. Le regard fixé sur le couple formé par Ercirion et Caella, Lothìriel se demanda un instant si elle rencontrerait une telle personne un jour.

Elphir avait dû suivre son regard, car il déclara :

« Notre future belle-sœur n'est guère avenante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme souvent, sa voix recelait un brin de moquerie. Lothìriel hocha la tête et un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres.

« En effet. Mais il doit bien y avoir une raison à son comportement… »

Restait à savoir quelle était celle-ci. Elphir haussa les épaules.

« Hélas, je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses ici, mais pas de cela… Cependant…

- Cependant, vous le saurez bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? » termina-t-elle, sa curiosité aussitôt piquée.

- Cela ne saurait tarder, en effet. Je ne peux faillir à ma réputation ! »

Elle gloussa, amusée. Intriguée, aussi, face à cette assurance.

« Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Vous ne pouvez pas pénétrer dans son esprit. » argua-t-elle. Sceptique.

Le sourire de son frère s'élargit à cette idée, qui l'aurait visiblement enchanté, et elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras. Frustrée. Avide de savoir ce qu'il manigançait. Car, de toute évidence, il manigançait quelque chose.

« Les suivantes sont parfois bien trop bavardes… Et l'une d'entre elles, au service de Caella, ne semble guère insensible à mon charme. »

A nouveau, elle lui administra une petite gifle sur le bras. Un peu plus forte que la précédente.

« Elphir ! Vous êtes un abominable séducteur ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se composer un air des plus innocents.

« Nous ne sommes que ce que les Dieux ont fait de nous, ma chère sœur !, rétorqua-t-il, visiblement très fier de lui. De plus, la fin justifie les moyens…»

Lothìriel, fit la moue, peu convaincue. Pas du tout, même. Ces moyens-là ne lui convenaient guère. Cependant, sa curiosité reprit le dessus. Malgré elle.

« Vous n'êtes même pas sûr que Caella confie ses états d'âme à ses suivantes ! » poursuivit-elle. Sensée. Plus qu'Elphir, à l'évidence.

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

« Votre curiosité est sans pareille, Lothìriel ! »

Elle pinça les lèvres. C'était là son plus gros défaut, elle le savait. Inutile de le lui rappeler.

« Eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que Caella soit proche de sa suivante… », ajouta-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, renonçant à le raisonner à ce sujet. Peut-être un peu parce qu'elle espérait que son plan fonctionnerait. Elphir ricana et lui pinça gentiment la joue. Elle détourna vivement la tête, échappant à ses doigts.

« Allons, ma sœur, ne soyez donc pas déçue. Vous savez bien que vous serez la première informée de ce que je pourrais apprendre… »

Lothiriel esquissa un sourire et se laissa happer par la danse. La Grande Salle se mit à tournoyer devant ses yeux, tout semblant se mêler. En un tourbillon de lumière. De couleurs. De rires. D'odeurs. De visages. Un tourbillon enivrant. Etourdissant. Elle appuya son menton sur l'épaule d'Elphir et se laissa guider par les mouvements de ce dernier. Elle soupira d'aise. Paisible. Parfaitement heureuse.

.

.

.  
.

Le soleil était levé depuis peu lorsque Lothìriel passa les portes du palais, escortée de Vaveth. Le silence du petit matin baignait encore la cité. Instinctivement, avant d'entamer sa descente vers le village en contrebas, elle se tourna vers l'horizon. Elle plissa les yeux, éblouie par les rayons blancs du soleil automnal, et mit sa main en visière. Elle scruta la route quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Cette dernière restait déserte, si fortes que soient son impatience et son inquiétude.

Ses frères étaient partis voilà trois jours sillonner les montagnes avec la plupart des Chevaliers au Cygne. Plusieurs groupes d'orcs y avaient été repérés la semaine passée. Trois jours. Trois jours de trop. Sans nouvelles. Interminables. Angoissants. Ressemblant beaucoup trop à ceux, plus sombres, de l'année écoulée.

Elle laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, retenant un bâillement. Elle dormait mal. Et peu. Le sommeil haché de cauchemars dictés par ses peurs et angoisses. Elle était habituée. Cela irait mieux lorsqu'ils rentreraient. Tous les trois.

Lothìriel se détourna et commença à arpenter la rue pavée d'un pas vif et rapide. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la Haute-Ville, cette dernière serait grouillante de vie. Bruyante. Grondante. Le marché aurait pris place et les pêcheurs harangueraient les passants, leur vendant le goût inégalable de leurs poissons pêchés tout juste pêchés. Les maraîchers, eux, vendraient leurs derniers raisins. Les tisserands vanteraient la chaleur et la protection de leurs étoffes, plus épaisses. L'automne s'installait doucement. Bientôt, on ne trouverait plus sur les étals que fruits secs, poisson séché, couvertures, et bijoux à offrir pour célébrer la Nouvelle Année.

Derrière elle, elle entendit grommeler et leva les yeux au ciel en tournant légèrement la tête vers Vaveth. Sa vieille nourrice affichait un air buté et réprobateur. Lothìriel pinça les lèvres. C'était toujours la même histoire lorsqu'il était question pour elle de quitter la protection des hautes murailles du palais depuis l'attaque pirate du mois précédent.

« Vaveth, ce sera rapide… » assura-t-elle. D'un ton où elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître une once de reproches.

Vaveth renifla.

« Vous dîtes cela à chaque fois ! » fit-elle remarquer.

Lothìriel haussa les épaules.

« Je fais aussi vite que possible _à chaque fois_ ! C'est un devoir que Père m'a confié. Je m'en acquitte.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi votre Père considère cela comme un devoir ! Visiter veuves, blessés et mourants ! Leurs maisons sont étroites et sales. Et leurs blessures empestent. Leurs mômes et leurs femmes sont braillards et dénués de convenances. Je me demande bien où se trouve le devoir là-dedans !

- Nous leur devons reconnaissance ! rétorqua Lothìriel. Ils se sont battus pour notre Cité.

- Foutaises ! Ils se sont battus pour le salaire que votre Père leur a promis.

- La plupart se meurt. Je ne pense pas qu'un sac de pièces d'or puisse réparer cela.

- Vos visites non plus ! »

La jeune femme se pinça l'arrête du nez, se forçant à rester calme.

« Mon Père m'a confié ce devoir, répéta-t-elle, d'une voix monocorde. Par ailleurs, si les odeurs et la vue de leurs pauvres maisonnées vous incommodent tant, vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'accompagner ! »

Sa voix se fit plus cassante, malgré elle, sur les derniers mots.

« Que les Dieux m'emportent si je vous laisse seule avec ces deux écervelées pour escorte ! » gronda Vaveth.

Alassa et Dilivia eurent la même moue agacée à ces mots.

« Dans ce cas, cessez de vous plaindre ! » conclut Lothìriel, en se détournant, accélérant à nouveau le pas afin de clôturer le débat.

Ces visites hebdomadaires relevaient plus de la corvée que du plaisir, mais elle s'admonestait et s'y tenait. Ses frères s'étaient battus aux côtés de ces hommes. Eux avaient eu de la chance. D'autres un peu moins. Ils auraient pu faire partie des blessés. Ils auraient pu faire partie des morts. C'est ce qu'elle se disait pour se donner le courage. Le courage de rentrer dans leurs maisons si petites. Si sombres. Pour s'asseoir auprès d'eux et leur faire la lecture un moment. Pour affronter le regard plein de détresse de leurs femmes et de leurs enfants. Pour supporter les odeurs parfois nauséabondes s'échappant de leurs blessures. Pour tolérer les râles de leurs derniers souffles.

Elles parvinrent enfin à l'immense arcade de pierres marquant l'entrée de la Haute-Ville. Elles ne visiteraient que les maisons de cette dernière aujourd'hui. Depuis l'attaque de la ville par les pirates, son père refusait qu'elle s'aventure vers les quais de la Basse-Ville et leurs marchés sans être escortée de chevaliers. Et les chevaliers étaient pour la plupart partis avec ses frères.

.  
.

Absorbée par sa lecture, Lothìriel savourait les rayons tièdes du soleil sur sa peau. Délicieux. A ses côtés, Vaveth cousait, et Alassa chantonnait doucement. Tout était si calme, si paisible. Les jardins de Dol Amroth, de même que le palais, étaient un havre de paix. Presque irréel.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait cette même impression après chacune de ses visites en ville, à l'intérieur de ces mansardes mal éclairées, ou même de ces habitations un peu plus vastes, appartenant à des gondoriens plus aisés. Elle ressentait cela à chaque fois. Ce sentiment d'être privilégiée. Un brin de culpabilité s'immisça aussitôt en elle à cette pensée.

Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air frais et pur des jardins, chargé de parfums floraux, et de celui, plus discret, iodé, de l'océan tout proche. La veille, elle avait respiré des odeurs pestilentielles, aux relents de transpiration, d'urines, et de pourritures. Elle s'y était faite avec le temps. Mais pas encore parfaitement. Le pourrait-elle un jour ? La première inspiration assaillait toujours si violemment ses narines. Atroce. Et puis, elle mettait toujours quelques heures, quelques jours parfois, à se débarrasser de cette senteur. Comme si elle lui collait à la peau. Cette odeur, elle le savait à présent, c'était celle de la mort.

Il y avait également les images. Certaines plus tenaces que d'autres. Son sommeil, déjà agité, s'en ressentait immanquablement quelques nuits durant. Dans son esprit restaient la vision des mutilations de ces corps, de leur peau pâle, presque grisâtre, couverte de sueur. Les plaies étaient parfois béantes, purulentes les pansements souvent souillés de liquides écœurants. Enfin venaient les visages. C'étaient eux qui la hantaient le plus. Ces visages aux lèvres craquelées et aux yeux hagards.

Dans ces maisons où chaque bruit, chaque mot, étaient étouffés, chuchotés, de peur de déranger, les souffles hachés, difficiles, et les râles agoniques faisaient figure de vacarme. Vacarme qui résonnait longtemps à ses oreilles. Longtemps après qu'ils se soient tus. Elle avait cru qu'elle s'habituerait à tout cela au début. Elle s'était trompée. On ne s'habituait pas à la mort.

Car le nombre de tous ces soldats qu'elle visitait diminuait de semaine en semaine. Pas parce qu'ils s'en sortaient. Ceux qui devaient s'en sortir étaient sur pied depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Non, ceux qu'elle visitait, ceux à qui elle tenait la main et faisait parfois la lecture, ceux-là n'étaient revenus dans leur Cité que pour mourir.

Des bruits de pas rapides retentirent soudain le long de l'allée du jardin où elle se trouvait, lui faisant relever la tête. Elle aperçut Dilivia arriver en courant et se leva aussitôt en voyant l'expression apeurée de sa suivante. Elle sentit l'angoisse lui étreindre le cœur de sa poigne glacée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Essoufflée, Dilivia peinait à trouver ses mots. Lothìriel sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler et la saisit par les épaules, la secouant sans ménagement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?, répéta-t-elle.

- Je… Je… Votre frère… Il… » bredouilla sa suivante.

Lothìriel blêmit à l'évocation de l'un de ses frères.

« Parle ! la pressa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- Votre frère… Le prince Ercirion revient avec un blessé… Il a été aperçu dans la Basse-Ville il y a quelques minutes… Il… »

Lothìriel n'entendit pas la suite, se précipitant déjà vers la cour d'entrée du palais, en proie à un pressentiment atroce. Pour qu'Ercirion ramène lui-même ce blessé, c'était que ce dernier devait être important…

Elle porta la main à sa gorge, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet à cette pensée. Elle courrait maintenant dans le dédale parfumé des allées du jardin. S'égratignant aux branches, trébuchant sur des racines et des cailloux, battant l'air de ses bras pour garder son équilibre, alors qu'elle connaissait pourtant parfaitement les lieux. Sa vision se troublait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son esprit semblait anesthésié lorsqu'elle parvint dans l'immense cour circulaire.

Une dizaine de cavaliers se trouvait déjà sur place, la plupart ayant démonté. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main. Il lui sembla qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille lorsqu'elle s'avança vers le groupe d'hommes. Elle en bouscula un premier, ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser, puis un deuxième. Elle continua d'avancer. La tête lui tournait, et elle n'entendait rien d'autre que sa propre respiration. Haletante.

Hagarde, la jeune femme scrutait les visages de chacun, ne sachant même plus ce qu'elle cherchait. Et puis, un appel, une voix familière, lui firent faire volte-face. Trop brusquement. Un vertige la prit et elle glissa au sol, à genoux. Ercirion fut sur elle en un instant. Elle releva la tête vers lui, s'agrippant à la tunique bleu sombre. Elle serrait cette dernière si fort qu'elle s'érafla les doigts sur les broderies formant le cygne argenté. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, suppliant son frère du regard.

« Les autres ? Les autres… » souffla-t-elle.

_Les deux autres… Par pitié…_

La main d'Ercirion caressa doucement ses cheveux défaits par sa course effrénée.

« Tout va bien… Amrothos et Elphir sont saufs. Je les ai simplement devancés, comme toujours ! »

Elle poussa un long gémissement de soulagement et étreignit son frère aussi fort qu'elle le put, se redressant sur ses genoux. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Ercirion et ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte. Alors, elle éclata en gros sanglots de joie.

« Tout va bien, Lothìriel… » répéta-t-il à son oreille.

_Oui, tout allait bien. _

_Ils étaient saufs. _

_Tous les trois. _

.

.  
.

Lothìriel brodait distraitement, oubliant régulièrement de changer de couleur ou de resserrer ses points. Son attention était trop accaparée par les babillages de son neveu, en face d'elle, dans les bras d'Elaebrylla. Ils formaient tous deux un tableau parfait. Le visage de sa belle-sœur était absolument radieux tandis qu'elle cajolait le petit menton. Des gazouillis adorables lui répondirent aussitôt. Douce mélopée. Enfoui dans ses langes, Arathael élevait néanmoins des petits poings solides, cherchant à saisir les cheveux d'or de sa mère. Son regard bleu ne quittait pas des yeux cette dernière, comme si elle représentait son unique monde. L'inverse était d'ailleurs probablement vrai également.

Les appartements d'Elaebrylla, que Lothìriel avait connus sombres et tristes, s'étaient transformés en un cocon douillet et confortable, où elles se réunissaient désormais presque tous les jours. La lumière du début d'après-midi entrait à flots dans le petit salon, illuminant les meubles d'acajou, élégamment agencés. La pièce était vaste et le plafond haut, comme la plupart des appartements du palais, renforçant la sensation d'espace et de grandeur. L'ambiance était animée. Outre les bruits produits par Arathael, les discussions d'Alassa et Dilivia avec les trois suivantes d'Elaebrylla emplissaient l'air d'un léger bourdonnement, de même que les bruits qui montaient de la ville, et le grondement de la mer, au loin. Par les fenêtres entrouvertes s'infiltraient, depuis les jardins, les derniers arômes d'été.

L'après-midi automnal était paisible. Amrothos, Ercirion et Elphir étaient rentrés d'expédition avec la plupart des Chevaliers au Cygne depuis presque une semaine. Sains et saufs. L'anxiété avait aussitôt disparu. Les jours et les nuits avaient retrouvé leur quiétude.

Lothìriel grimaça en sentant l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre de son index. La rappelant à l'ordre. Trop distraite. Comme souvent. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son ouvrage, demeurant perplexe face aux étranges motifs formés par ses points irréguliers.

Soudain, des coups brefs frappés à la porte vinrent troubler leur tranquillité. Lothìriel sursauta et se piqua à nouveau. Elle se redressa en maugréant tandis que Dilivia se levait pour aller ouvrir. Elle entendit le murmure feutré des voix mais ne parvint pas à identifier les mots prononcés. Ni la voix de l'homme qui s'adressait à sa suivante. Celle-ci reparut rapidement, en la fixant :

« Votre père vous demande, Damoiselle Lothìriel. Tout de suite. » annonça-t-elle.

Lothìriel reposa sa broderie sur ses genoux, étonnée. Elle se pencha légèrement sur son siège, tentant d'apercevoir l'homme dans le couloir, par la porte laissée entrouverte. Peut-être l'expression de son visage lui en apprendrait-elle un peu plus sur cette requête inattendue et inhabituelle. Cependant, le domestique resta invisible à ses yeux, masqué par l'ombre du corridor.

« Le seigneur mon père a-t-il précisé de quoi il retournait ? » demanda-t-elle à Dilivia. De plus en plus intriguée.

Son père ne la convoquait jamais de la sorte. Leurs entrevues se faisaient toujours à l'improviste, lorsqu'elle errait dans sa bibliothèque de son bureau ou bien elles étaient planifiées à l'avance, pour débattre de tel ou tel sujet concernant la Cité. Ces derniers entretiens n'avaient d'ailleurs plus cours depuis la chute de Sauron et le retour quasi-définitif de ses frères à Dol Amroth. C'étaient eux, désormais, qui s'occupaient de ces questions.

Dilivia secoua la tête, faisant onduler ses mèches châtain qui arboraient des reflets blonds sous les rayons de lumière se faufilant par la fenêtre.

« Non. Il vous réclame simplement dans son bureau. »

Lothìriel jeta un bref coup d'œil à Elaebrylla, qui haussa les épaules en signe de totale ignorance. Elle se leva donc, l'esprit en ébullition et traversa les appartements de sa belle-sœur, en direction de la porte donnant sur le couloir. Ses yeux mirent une poignée de secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité de ce dernier et elle put détailler le domestique qui lui faisait face. Aussitôt, elle se souvint l'avoir déjà aperçu au service de son père. Grand et brun, elle ne le connaissait cependant que de vue, ne l'ayant croisé que quelquefois, aux abords des appartements d'Imrahil. Elle eut beau chercher, aucun nom ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle observa son visage tandis qu'il la contournait pour refermer la porte, mais ses traits restèrent absolument neutres. Impitoyables pour sa curiosité.

Il la précéda dans le couloir éclairé de chandelles vacillantes, et, parfois, de raies de lumière se faufilant par les minuscules fenêtres, trop hautes pour pouvoir regarder à travers. Elle se retint d'interroger l'homme devant elle, se doutant bien qu'il n'était sûrement pas au courant des intentions de son père.

Elle se tordait les mains, les nouant et les dénouant, sentant poindre en elle une bouffée d'angoisse. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle tenta de passer en revue dans son esprit les différentes hypothèses quant à cette entrevue. Elle n'en trouva aucune de vraiment plausible. Ses frères étaient tous les trois rentrés à Dol Amroth depuis cinq jours maintenant et si un accident était arrivé à l'un d'entre eux, elle aurait aussitôt était mise au courant par l'un des deux autres. Rien ne pouvait s'être passé non plus dans la Cité. Rien de grave en tout cas. Elle l'aurait su ou entendu. Des nouvelles de Minas Tirith, peut-être ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Faramir ? Ou au roi lui-même ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort à ces pensées, mais elle se ravisa rapidement. Si tel avait été le cas, Elphir serait venue la chercher. Comme lors de la mort de Boromir. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir. Enfin, au sujet de la guerre en cours, ses frères étant présents, Imrahil ne l'aurait certainement pas faite mander en premier.

Cependant, s'il ne s'agissait vraisemblablement pas de tout cela, il était question de quelque chose d'important. Sans quoi, son père ne l'aurait pas convoquée ainsi en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

Perdue dans ses pensées, l'esprit bouillonnant de questions, le trajet jusqu'au bureau de son père lui parut plus court qu'à l'accoutumée. Le domestique toqua brièvement trois coups, puis entra, l'annonçant. Elle lui sourit aimablement lorsqu'il ressortit de la pièce, lui laissant le passage. Elle pénétra dans les appartements de travail d'Imrahil et stoppa net sur le seuil. Stupéfaite face à la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos et qui fit volte-face à son entrée.

« Dame Eowyn ? » balbutia-t-elle. Surprise.

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela. Sa cousine par alliance n'avait pas été annoncée à la Cour et personne à sa connaissance n'avait entendu le moindre bruit au sujet de son arrivée. Pas même Elphir.

Eowyn lui sourit et se leva, quittant la chaise où elle était assise, face à Imrahil, et mettant visiblement fin à leur entretien. Lothìriel fronça légèrement les sourcils et scruta la table de travail, à l'affût de cartes ou de documents lui indiquant en quoi consistait cette venue apparemment discrète. Eowyn s'approcha d'elle et s'inclina légèrement. Lothìriel lui rendit son salut.

« Damoiselle Lothìriel, je suis ravie de vous revoir ! » déclara-t-elle sincèrement.

Lothìriel lui rendit son sourire, oubliant un instant sa curiosité et la foule de questions qui se pressaient dans sa tête et se bousculaient sur ses lèvres.

« Moi de même ! Restez-vous quelques jours à Dol Amroth ? s'enquit-elle poliment.

- Je l'ignore encore. Cela ne dépend pas uniquement de moi… »

Lothìriel tiqua en saisissant le regard qu'Eowyn lança à son père.

« Eh bien, j'espère vraiment que ce sera le cas. »

Un nouveau sourire frémit sur les lèvres de la rohir, illuminant ses yeux clairs.

« Je l'espère également. » assura-t-elle avant de prendre congé d'Imrahil et de passer devant Lothìriel pour sortir.

Cette brève entrevue n'avait fait que multiplier les questions que cette dernière se posait jusqu'alors. La venue d'Eowyn avait-elle un lien avec la convocation de son père ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Et surtout, si énigmatique ?

La porte refermée derrière Eowyn, Lothìriel s'avança lentement dans la pièce. La fenêtre était entrouverte et la clarté automnale, aux reflets doux et chauds, envahissait la pièce, de même que l'odeur embaumante des jardins en contrebas. Son père appréciait ces derniers au moins autant qu'elle-même. Pour différentes raisons, cependant. Elle en aimait la quiétude et la douceur qui y régnait, à l'écart de l'agitation fébrile de la Cour. Lui s'enivrait des souvenirs qui s'y pressaient. Souvenirs pour la plupart reliés à sa défunte épouse. Alruthìel. Cette mère qu'elle avait si peu connue.

Les cartes étalées sous les mains jointes d'Imrahil, parsemées d'annotations, lui rappelèrent la guerre toujours en cours. Sensation désagréable. Dol Amroth, sur son piton rocheux, était comme coupée du reste du monde. Loin. Loin de Minas Tirith et des combats du nord. Epargnée. Paisible. Sans les départs réguliers de ses frères et des Chevaliers au Cygne, elle aurait presque oublié ce conflit. Presque. Sauf que Boromir n'était plus là. Pas plus que le mari d'Alassa, ou le frère de Laràviel, la cuisinière. La guerre ne s'oubliait pas. Elle se rappelait trop vite à tous les esprits. Comme lors de cette attaque de pirates le mois dernier.

Elle croisa le regard de son père fixé sur elle et détailla un bref instant son visage sérieux, à la peau olivâtre. Ses yeux bleus océan, qu'il avait légués à toute sa descendance, avaient un éclat qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier. Du regret ? De la fierté ? Ses cheveux étaient tressés de manière sophistiquée, selon la mode elfique en vigueur dans les Cours gondoriennes en ce moment. Depuis que le Seigneur Legolas séjournait à Minas Tirith, et que le roi avait épousé la Dame de Fondcombe, l'elfique était à la mode. Il l'avait toujours plus ou moins été à Dol Amroth, dont on disait que beaucoup d'habitants descendaient des elfes qui y avaient séjourné avant leur départ pour leurs Terres Immortelles. Mais dans les autres Cours du Gondor, cela passerait. Comme toujours.

« J'ignorais que Dame Eowyn était à Dol Amroth… » lança-t-elle innocemment, faisant mine de s'intéresser à un des ouvrages de l'impressionnante bibliothèque.

« Il était prévu qu'elle vienne apporter les nouveaux plans établis par Faramir sur les positions des ennemis au cours du mois dernier, expliqua Imrahil. Elle est arrivée à l'aube, escortée d'une éored de son frère. Les rohirrims sont assez discrets quand ils le veulent bien… »

Les doigts de Lothìriel quittèrent la tranche du livre, brodée d'or et de pourpre, et elle se tourna vers son père. Perplexe. Pourquoi Eowyn voyageait-elle sous les couleurs du Rohan ? Faramir n'avait-il donc pas assez de soldats pour escorter sa femme jusqu'à Dol Amroth ? Elle hésita un instant, pinça les lèvres, hésita encore, et posa finalement la question :

« Pourquoi Dame Eowyn est-elle escortée d'une éored ? Les hommes de Faramir ne pouvaient-ils point se charger de sa protection ? »

Elle vit les lèvres de son père frémir légèrement, en un sourire qui ne voulut pas s'épanouir. Il semblait amusé, et triste à la fois.

« Dame Eowyn n'était pas seulement chargée de m'apporter les cartes de Faramir. Elle apporte également une proposition de son frère… »

Lothìriel haussa les sourcils. Intriguée. Son père ne lui parlait quasiment jamais des affaires du royaume. Seulement en cas de nécessité absolue. Comme quand lui et les trois frères de la jeune fille étaient partis en guerre contre Sauron. Elle n'osait prononcer un mot, de peur qu'il se taise. Restant debout, près de la fenêtre, parfaitement immobile, elle attendit la suite. A l'affût du moindre détail pouvant l'éclairer.

Le seigneur de Dol Amroth soupira et fit signe à sa fille unique d'approcher.

« Asseyez-vous donc, Lothìriel… »

Elle aurait préféré rester debout mais elle obéit néanmoins et alla prendre place face à lui, sur le fauteuil qu'occupait Eowyn quelques minutes plus tôt. Imrahil resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il choisissait soigneusement ses mots. Durant ce laps de temps, l'imagination de Lothìriel se remit en marche. A toute allure. Cet entretien prenait la même tournure que celui où il lui avait annoncé le départ des hommes de Dol Amroth pour le nord, lui laissant l'entière responsabilité de la Cité. Responsabilité écrasante. Elle frémit à ce souvenir.

« Cette proposition vous concerne… » déclara-t-il doucement.

Elle resta bouche bée. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir à faire avec le frère d'Eowyn ?

« Me concerne ? » répéta-t-elle. Bêtement. « En quoi ? »

Imrahil secoua la tête. Visiblement, il aurait aimé qu'elle comprenne de quoi il s'agissait sans avoir à l'exposer clairement. Or, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il retourner.

« Le roi du Rohan demande votre main, Lothìriel. » articula-t-il finalement. Distinctement. D'une voix calme. Ferme. Comme on s'adresse à un enfant. Un enfant récalcitrant.

Elle se figea. Interdite. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Brutalement. La phrase de son père sembla flotter un instant dans les airs, entre eux, avant d'atteindre son esprit. De plein fouet. Et d'y tourner en boucle, en une mélodie étourdissante. Aux sombres accents. Elle expira brusquement, se rendant compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration jusque-là. Elle agrippa les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Fermement. Tentant de ne pas céder aux accents de panique qui naissaient en elle.

Elle resta sous le choc un moment. Quelques secondes. Peut-être quelques minutes. Avant que son esprit ne daigne se remettre en route. Elle savait qu'elle se marierait un jour. Elle était la seule fille de son père, sa dot était par conséquent importante. Mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle serait unie à l'un des princes de la côte, ou peut-être à un noble gondorien. Quelqu'un de son monde. Et surtout quelqu'un de proche de Dol Amroth.

Le Rohan lui était totalement inconnu. Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. C'était une contrée du nord. Lointaine. Et différente. Totalement.

Les histoires que l'on racontait sur les guerriers rohirrims étaient toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Et, malgré le fait que Lothìriel n'accorde pas grand crédit à ces dernières, elle avait vu ces hommes de ses propres yeux, au mariage de son cousin Faramir. Elle s'était alors dit que ces histoires avaient peut-être un fond de vérité. Elle se rappela les épées immenses à leurs ceintures, si différentes des sabres recourbés et élégants des chevaliers du sud. Elle avait entendu leurs cris, leurs rires. Trop forts. Leurs danses. Leur langue. Presque incompréhensible. Et puis, soudain, un souvenir précis resurgit dans sa mémoire et elle accrocha un peu plus le fauteuil.

Oui, elle avait déjà croisé ce roi qui demandait sa main aujourd'hui. Une fois. A ce fameux mariage. Le souvenir était flou mais bien réel. Un regard clair, hagard. Une silhouette immense, qui la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes. Une poigne d'acier, rude, la maintenant en équilibre. Des excuses sèches, prononcées d'une voix teintée d'un fort accent et rendue pâteuse par l'alcool. Et une haleine empestant la bière. Elle retint une moue de dégoût et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Trop fort. Le goût du sang envahit rapidement sa bouche, accentuant l'écœurement. Oui, elle se souvenait de ce roi-là. Et elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Vous allez accepter ? » s'enquit-elle. Malgré elle, une once de reproches perça dans sa voix. Voix qui lui apparut lointaine, comme étrangère, tandis qu'elle se forçait à respirer calmement.

« Lothìriel…

- Père, allez-vous accepter ? » insista-t-elle. Sans but réel. Elle connaissait la réponse. Refusait-on sa fille à un roi ?

« Oui. »

L'estomac de la jeune fille chuta dans ses talons. Et elle se sentit nauséeuse, tout à coup.

« Le roi Eomer me propose des troupes en échange de provisions. Des éoreds entières. Bien entraînées, rapides, et efficaces. L'hiver approche et le Rohan mourra de faim sans nos récoltes. Ces dernières ont été exceptionnelles cette année, en dépit de tout. Nous pouvons aisément leur en céder la moitié. Lothìriel, avec vous, le Rohan gagne sa survie… et une reine. »

Elle se raidit à ces derniers mots. L'ambition de son père était peut-être comblée avec ce mariage, mais elle-même en était totalement dépourvue. Depuis toujours. Elle se moquait pas mal d'être reine.

« Nous sommes une petite cité, reculée dans les terres et cernée par la mer. La protection et l'aide du Rohan est inespérée. » poursuivit son père.

Lothìriel déglutit péniblement. Tandis que lui revenait en mémoire ses propres paroles, prononcées de multiples fois. _Le seul devoir d'une fille est de se marier selon les intérêts de son père. _

La saveur du sang dans sa bouche redoubla d'intensité.

« Je connais le roi Eomer. C'est un de mes amis. Il vous traitera bien et…

- Père, avez-vous absolument besoin de ce mariage ? » l'interrompit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle capta son regard.

« Oui.

- Est-ce que vous me donnez l'ordre de me marier avec lui ? »

Elle ne le quitta pas du regard, vrillant ses yeux dans les siens, identiques. Elle avait besoin de cela. D'agir en pensant qu'elle obéissait à son père. Qu'elle servait les intérêts de ce dernier. De Dol Amroth. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Elle pouvait le faire une dernière fois.

« Lothìriel…

- Est-ce un ordre ? » répéta-t-elle. Presque désespérée. Sa voix prenait des accents suraigus et son souffle devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Dans son esprit, elle revit l'image de ce roi auquel elle était destinée.

« C'est un ordre. » confirma finalement Imrahil. Comme un couperet qui s'abaisse.

Elle soupira. Longuement. Comme soulagée. La tension disparut et elle détourna la tête, rompant le contact de leurs regards.

« Très bien. Je partirai en Rohan. »

.

.

.  
Une des suivantes d'Elaebrylla lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre et Lothìriel se faufila à l'intérieur. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, et la pièce était encore plongée dans l'obscurité. La journée n'était même pas entamée et pourtant, son départ pour le Rohan était imminent. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Son départ. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé partir aussi loin un jour. Aussi loin de Dol Amroth. Aussi loin des siens. Elle se mordit les lèvres sous la douleur qui assaillit son cœur à cette pensée. Douleur lancinante. Continue.

Elle s'avança en silence dans la pièce. Il faisait sombre, mais elle connaissait la chambre par cœur. Comme le palais tout entier. Elle y vivait depuis sa naissance. Presque vingt-deux ans.

La jeune femme jeta un bref coup d'œil au grand lit, y distinguant la silhouette endormie d'Elaebrylla, et son souffle régulier et léger. Paisible. Sa belle-sœur avait-elle vécu la même tempête intérieure lors de son mariage avec Amrothos ? Peut-être. Mais peut-être pas. Elaebrylla était la fille d'un petit seigneur de la côte, dont le village se trouvait à moins d'une demi-journée à cheval de Dol Amroth. Tout près. Elle n'était pas partie très loin de chez elle. Elle n'avait pas changé de royaume. De langue. De coutumes. Elle connaissait Amrothos avant leur mariage. Lothìriel soupira. Avant de secouer la tête. De telles lamentations étaient inutiles. De même qu'envier de la sorte ses deux belles-sœurs.

Elle parvint jusqu'au berceau familier, tout juste éclairé par la clarté de la nuit. Infime. Elle passa un doigt sur la joue rebondie de son neveu. L'effleurant à peine. Sa gorge se noua douloureusement sous la douceur de la peau du nourrisson. Elle déglutit, tentant de chasser le nœud qui s'y formait. Avec des gestes lents, elle dénoua la fine chaîne d'argent qui encerclait son cou depuis si longtemps. Accroché aux mailles brillantes miroitait un petit pendentif en forme de cygne. Elle observa le saphir qui servait d'œil à ce dernier. Du même bleu que celui de la mer en contrebas le soir. A la nuit fraîchement tombée. Puis, elle passa le bijou autour du cou gracile d'Arathael, profondément endormi.

Elle se pencha au-dessus du berceau et murmura :

« Que les Dieux guident tes pas, fils de Dol Amroth… »

Elle espérait qu'il veillerait sur cette Cité. Comme Imrahil. Comme le père de ce dernier, et son père avant lui. Comme elle-même durant quelques temps. Qu'il aimerait Dol Amroth autant qu'eux. Qu'il la protègerait.

Il était l'avenir des terres de Dor-en-Ernil. Elle ne pourrait pas lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Tout ce dont elle avait rêvé de lui montrer. L'éclat du soleil couchant sur les collines désertes. Son lever sur les eaux d'azur scintillantes. Le chant du vent dans les voiles multicolores des navires. Le talent des maîtres tisserands de la Basse-Ville. La dextérité des pêcheurs et les poissons argentés pris dans leurs filets. Les plages désertes de sable immaculé, et les falaises grises et acérées. Elle ne pourrait lui montrer tout cela. Et personne d'autre ne le ferait. Peut-être Elphir, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Il faudrait qu'Arathael apprenne par lui-même, comme elle l'avait fait. Qu'il découvre la beauté du monde qui l'entourait. Et celle de sa Cité.

Son neveu bougea dans son sommeil, la tirant de ses pensées maussades. Elle se redressa, les muscles engourdis. Puis, un pas après l'autre, machinalement, elle sortit de la chambre silencieuse.

.

Ses pieds avançaient sûrement sur le sol de terre battue, à la lumière vacillante de la torche que Lothìriel tenait dans sa main droite. Elle dut baisser la tête plusieurs fois sous les arcades de pierre trop basses. Elle frissonna sous l'air frais régnant dans les cryptes, créant parfois des courants d'air glaciaux. La flamme instable de la torche projetait sur les murs des ombres floues. Mouvantes. Effrayantes. Mais elle venait ici si souvent que ce chemin n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle. Elle en avait appris chaque recoin, chaque bosse, chaque dénivelé.

C'était l'endroit de Dol Amroth qu'elle aimait le moins. C'était aussi l'un de ceux qu'elle connaissait le mieux. Et où elle avait peut-être passé le plus de temps depuis toujours. Elphir l'accompagnait autrefois. Il s'était lassé. Comme Ercirion et Amrothos avant lui. Elle savait pourtant qu'ils venaient ici quelquefois. Rarement, mais ils venaient.

Lothìriel plissa le nez sous l'odeur d'humidité et de renfermé qui l'assaillait. De plus en plus marquée. Non, décidément, elle n'appréciait guère cet endroit. Lugubre. Sombre. Mais elle avait _besoin_ de venir ici. Souvent. Encore plus ces derniers temps.

Elle glissa une main sur le mur de pierres et la retira aussitôt avec une moue dégoûtée. Des traces verdâtres de moisissure tachaient la peau blanche de ses doigts. Elle s'essuya sur sa robe et accéléra le pas.

Enfin, les statues de pierre apparurent à ses yeux. Glaciales. Elle s'arrêta devant la première. Nichée dans une alcôve du mur, elle était presque invisible, nimbée de la pénombre des lieux. Lothìriel avança sa torche capricieuse et soupira tandis que le visage immortalisé dans la pierre se révélait. Ainsi, éclairée par les flammes mouvantes, la pierre froide semblait prendre vie par instant. Instants fugaces et irréels.

La jeune femme détailla les traits qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Les pommettes hautes, l'ovale délicat, les lèvres charnues et le nez fin. Le regard, lui, restait figé. Vide. Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières closes, le visage de sa mère prit vie. Reprenant des couleurs. Les joues se rosissaient, les lèvres rougissaient, la peau devenait plus mate que celle du marbre. Mais les prunelles restaient floues. Toujours. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle savait que sa mère avait eu les yeux verts. Mais elle n'était jamais parvenue à imaginer leurs nuances exactes.

Elle détailla la statue avec la plus grande attention. Souhaitant la graver dans sa mémoire. Son père lui avait souvent dit qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère, Alruthìel. Elle n'avait jamais connu cette dernière. Ou si peu. Trop peu. Et depuis toujours elle souhaitait savoir si elle était si semblable que cela à cette mère inconnue ou s'il ne s'agissait là que d'une invention de son père.

Lothìriel soupira et recula d'un pas. Un courant d'air s'engouffra dans le sous-sol et elle frissonna. Tournant la tête, elle aperçut d'autres statues, dans l'ombre. Les premières après sa mère étaient celles d'un frère mort-né et de son oncle. Puis, celle représentant son grand-père. Tapies dans l'ombre mais aux contours familiers à ses yeux. Elle ne s'était jamais aventurée plus loin que la statue de son aïeul, mais elle savait que les cryptes se poursuivaient très loin. Très loin dans les entrailles de Dol Amroth. Aussi vieilles que la Cité, disait-on. Et nul ne savait vraiment depuis quand Dol Amroth existait.

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa torche, afin d'empêcher ses doigts de trembler en songeant au nombre de tombes se trouvant ici. Son regard, s'arrachant aux ténèbres des cryptes qui semblaient se poursuivre à l'infini, revint au doux visage d'Alruthìel. Elle avança une main tremblante vers la froideur du marbre et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Elle battit des paupières, chassant des larmes invisibles. Elle n'avait plus de larmes pour cela. Le manque lui-même n'était plus qu'infime. Pourtant, ces derniers jours, il semblait grandir en elle tel un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Le manque de quelqu'un à qui se confier. Quelqu'un pour la conseiller. L'épauler. La rassurer. Le manque d'une mère.

La flamme vacilla sous une nouvelle bourrasque d'air frais, et Lothìriel retira sa main.

« Oh, mère, que n'êtes-vous pas à mes côtés… », souffla-t-elle d'une voix ténue, fragile, avant de s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit des cryptes, le jour s'était levé, s'annonçant magnifique. Elle inspira de grandes goulées d'air frais avant de s'engager dans une des petites allées des jardins, à sa droite.

Les rayons du soleil levant instauraient une atmosphère dorée, orangée et chaude. Douce, si douce, dans cet endroit qui servait de refuge à la jeune fille. Les fleurs avaient quasiment toutes disparu avec l'arrivée de l'automne, mais quelques plants de jasmin et de rosiers embaumaient encore les lieux de leur floraison tardive.

Lothìriel contourna un petit bassin d'eau douce, observant du coin de l'œil les poissons multicolores qui y évoluaient, paisibles, totalement indifférents au monde extérieur. Indifférents au trouble qu'elle ressentait et au tournant que prenait sa vie. Inattendu. La laissant désarmée. Apeurée. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle n'aimait guère l'inconnu. Et elle s'y trouvait plongée toute entière. Brutalement.

Elle passa devant les statues de pierre blanche, à l'effigie de dames ou de guerriers célèbres, chantés par les musiciens, qui ornaient la plupart des allées des jardins. Figées, enfouies dans la végétation environnante. Elle longea les buissons soigneusement taillés, qui commençaient à revêtir leurs chatoyants habits automnaux. Se parant de rouges, oranges, et autres jaunes.

Enfin, au détour d'une allée, elle parvint à destination. Dans un renfoncement de haies, dissimulé par des cyprès et des rosiers grimpants, et surplombé d'un immense pin parasol, le petit banc en pierre apparaissait. Elle se figea et plissa les yeux, y apercevant une silhouette. Puis, elle continua sa progression en reconnaissant cette dernière, et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son plus jeune frère.

Elphir lui sourit. Un simple sourire. Mais qui lui étreignit le cœur et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle détourna la tête.

« Je savez que vous viendriez ici avant votre départ… »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

« Je crois que c'est le moment de nous dire adieu. » déclara-t-il doucement.

Lothìriel sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement. Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

« Vous ferez attention à vous, n'est-ce pas ? Et à nos frères aussi ? »

Elle ne le vit pas mais sut qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. D'une manière générale, Elphir ne s'inquiétait pas de grand-chose. Surtout pas de l'avenir. Et les angoisses de sa sœur sur sa personne ou celle de ses frères l'agaçaient et l'amusaient à la fois.

« Cette guerre finira bientôt pour de bon, Lothìriel. Vous vous faîtes bien trop de souci pour nous !

- Je ne me fais pas _trop_ de souci ! Vous partez vous battre tous les trois !

- Il n'y a pas eu de blessés ni de tués dans nos rangs depuis des semaines ! De quoi vous inquiétez donc vous tant ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était là la pire terreur qu'elle connaissait. Qu'elle avait jamais connue. Ses frères étaient de bons guerriers, elle le savait. Ercirion et Amrothos brillaient à l'épée tandis qu'Elphir était un archer redoutable. Mais combien de bons guerriers avaient péri dans cette guerre ? Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de nouvelles victimes depuis quelques temps ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y en aurait plus. Elphir aurait dû le savoir, au lieu d'arborer son éternel optimisme !

Le souvenir de leur retour, quelques jours auparavant, courrait toujours dans son esprit, accompagné de celui de la panique qu'elle avait ressentie. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Ercirion seul, elle avait cru perdre l'esprit. Et avant lui, tous ces visages inconnus. Quelle douleur l'avait alors saisie. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les tripes, le cœur, alors que son imagination divaguait, imaginant le pire des scénarios. Elle avait senti mille lames la traverser, mille pas piétiner son corps. Elle avait perdu toute raison et avait alors réalisé combien la folie pouvait être proche lorsqu'une partie de vous vous était arrachée. Car oui, à ses yeux, ses trois frères étaient une partie d'elle.

Lothìriel bascula sa tête en arrière, goûtant à la caresse des rayons matinaux qui jouaient entre les branches du pin parasol. Elle s'efforça de chasser de ses pensées ces souvenirs et les sempiternelles angoisses qui y étaient liées. Elle se contraignit à profiter une dernière fois à la quiétude des lieux. Car, reviendrait-elle un jour à Dol Amroth ? Et si oui, quand ?

« Cela me manquera… » laissa-t-elle échapper, d'une voix tremblante. Fragile.

Elle doutait en effet de trouver de tels jardins à Edoras. Et elle ne pourrait certainement plus aller se recueillir dans les cryptes abritant ses ancêtres, une fois là-bas. De toute évidence.

Elphir soupira à ses côtés.

« _Vous_ me manquerez, petite sœur… » soupira-t-il, en écho à sa propre réponse.

Lothìriel saisit le bras de son frère et s'y agrippa, appréciant la douceur de sa tunique en velours sous ses doigts. Il posa sa main sur la sienne. Et elle tressaillit, en proie à une bouffée d'anxiété.

Comment ferait-elle ? Comment ferait-elle en Rohan sans lui ? Qui pour la faire rire ? Qui pour l'informer de toutes les nouvelles du palais, de la Cité, du monde ? Qui pour la réconforter ? Elle battit rapidement des paupières, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau.

« Tout me manquera ici…, murmura-t-elle. Même Caella d'Ethring… Qui l'eut cru, n'est-ce pas ? » gloussa-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Elphir ricana à ces mots. Puis, à l'évocation de sa future belle-sœur, Lothìriel se souvint d'un détail et se redressa.

« Vous ne semblez ni inquiet, ni réfractaire de me voir partir en Rohan me marier… Pourtant, vous sembliez bien opposé à cette idée de mariage lors du bal des fiançailles ! » remarqua-t-elle.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement l'air horrifié, presque dégoûté, qu'il avait affiché comme elle lui désignait les marchands d'Ethring présents dans la salle.

Elphir redevint sérieux et lui prit la main. Celle-ci lui parut brûlante comparée à la sienne. Elle croisa son regard bleu, presque identique au sien. Peut-être un plus foncé.

« J'ai combattu aux côtés de l'homme qui va devenir votre époux. Je connais sa valeur. Et je connais la vôtre. Tout ira bien pour vous, Lothìriel. » assura-t-il.

Elle aurait aimé être aussi confiante. Envers elle. Envers l'homme qu'elle allait épouser. Envers son avenir. Elle aurait aimé.

.

.

.

Le carrosse bourlinguait sur la route irrégulière. Sèche et caillouteuse. Il n'avait pas plut depuis longtemps. Chaque secousse semblait être rythmée par les sanglots irréguliers de Dilivia, à ses côtés. Ceux-ci étaient entrecoupés de reniflements sonores. Lothìriel jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa suivante, à la fois agacée et compatissante. Elle pinça les lèvres, se retenant de lui ordonner de cesser ses lamentations.

Les cheveux châtain clair de Dilivia étaient tirés en arrière, dévoilant la rondeur de son visage, et ne cachant rien de ses traits tirés, de ses lèvres pâles et de ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Lothìriel soupira. Célibataire et n'ayant plus de famille, Dilivia avait été désignée pour accompagner sa maîtresse en Rohan. Exilée d'office. Comme elle, elle quittait sa patrie.

Détournant la tête, Lothìriel croisa le regard d'Eowyn sur elle. Empathique, et curieux. Comme si elle scrutait la moindre de ses réactions. Elle serra un peu plus les lèvres et écarta légèrement le rideau du carrosse. Laissant entrer un peu d'air frais. Aussitôt, elle respira plus librement.

Son regard tomba sur le cavalier le plus proche, chevauchant à hauteur de la petite fenêtre. Son bouclier de bois, circulaire, tressautait régulièrement contre sa cuisse, en un éclat de couleurs vives, légèrement écaillées. Sa cotte de mailles étincelait sous le soleil du matin, de même que son casque. Les bouts de cuir composant son armure luisaient, craquelés, rappelant leur vécu. Ils semblaient avoir traversé mille batailles.

Les yeux de Lothìriel remontèrent jusqu'aux mains du soldat. L'une enserrait fermement une lance à la pointe acérée, telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu sur les soldats du Gondor. L'autre tenait nonchalamment les rênes, dirigeant sa monture. A moins que cette dernière ne se dirige toute seule. Rohirrim et cheval paraissaient indissociables.

Des cheveux clairs s'échappaient du heaume, en mèches ébouriffées, tressées de-ci de-là. Et le regard dur, fixé sur l'horizon, l'impressionna quelque peu. Autour de lui évoluait une centaine de ses semblables. Tous identiques depuis ses yeux à elle. Seulement reconnaissables à la couleur de leurs boucliers, de leurs heaumes ou de leurs chevaux. Les postures, les attitudes, les regards étaient les mêmes. Exactement. Ces hommes du nord semblaient durs. Taillés à même le roc. Froids et implacables.

Elle déglutit péniblement et s'étira, apercevant un bout de paysage, entre deux cavaliers. Elle entrevit l'éclat de la mer sous le soleil, pareille à un miroir. De plus en plus lointaine. Disparaissant un peu plus à chaque mouvement du carrosse. Les tours blanches de Dol Amroth, elles, seraient bientôt invisibles, dissimulées par les collines arides qui leur servaient d'écrin. Même le paysage, parsemé de buissons et d'herbes aromatiques, séchés par le soleil de l'été précédent, ne tarderait pas à se transformer. Les prémices de ce changement s'observaient d'ailleurs déjà. La végétation se faisait plus verdoyante, les collines plus vallonnées, et la couleur de la terre, plus foncée. Les oliviers ne tarderaient pas à céder la place aux pommiers et poiriers, et les vignes, aux champs de céréales.

Lothìriel fixa son regard sur les reflets scintillants du soleil sur les vagues argentées, s'y abîmant la vue. Son départ de Dol Amroth lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. L'étreinte de ses frères. Celle de son père. Cette fois, c'était elle qui les quittait pour l'inconnu. Les rôles qu'ils avaient tous tenus au cours de l'année écoulée s'inversaient, rendant la situation incongrue. Presque improbable.

Elle n'était jamais partie aussi loin de chez elle, s'arrêtant dans ses voyages aux remparts immaculés de Minas Tirith. Ni pour aussi longtemps. Pour toujours, en fait. Elle reverrait sa famille à Edoras, dans un peu plus d'un mois, pour son mariage, mais elle ignorait totalement quand elle reverrait Dol Amroth. Ni même si elle la reverrait un jour. Un sanglot naquit dans sa gorge à cette dernière pensée, et elle cligna des yeux, grimaçant légèrement sous la douleur dans sa poitrine. Insidieuse. Suffocante. Comme si le lien qui l'unissait à sa cité natale refusait de céder, s'étirant dangereusement, difficilement.

La jeune femme se laissa aller en arrière contre la banquette confortable, et ferma les yeux. Elle tenta de s'isoler des sanglots de Dilivia à l'intérieur, du regard scrutateur de Dame Eowyn, et du bruit provenant de l'extérieur. En effet, avec sa centaine de cavaliers, l'éored faisait un bruit impressionnant. Mais la vingtaine de charrettes chargées d'une partie de sa dot, en provisions – viande et poisson séchés, fruits secs, légumes, céréales, et tonneaux de vins – était sous bonne garde. Elle savait que deux coffres de pièces d'or y étaient également enfouis. Imrahil apporterait lui-même le reste de la dot lors de sa visite à Edoras pour le mariage de sa fille.

Derrière ses paupières closes, elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la cité de pierres blanches, aux tours fièrement dressées sur l'étendue bleue et infinie. Le bruit du ressac sur les plages en contrebas et celui du vent dans les mats des bateaux amarrés au port. Les mouettes immaculées se découpant sur le ciel d'azur. Les senteurs de jasmin et de chèvrefeuille embaumant chaque pièce du palais. La quiétude des jardins.

Elle se remémora comme un doux songe les taquineries d'Amrothos et les fanfaronneries d'Ercirion. Le regard bienveillant de son père et la statue de sa mère dans les cryptes, si belle. Le rire d'Elphir, mêlé au sien.

Elle serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre afin de les empêcher de trembler. Et, bien malgré elle, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux clos. Larme unique, qui dévala sa joue en un sillage chaud et salé. Dans ce sillage, de la tristesse. De la douleur. Et de la nostalgie, déjà.

.

.  
La soirée battait son plein. La musique elfique entraînait des danseurs entre les tables rondes, sur le sol de marbre blanc et luisant. Les yeux dans le vague, Lothìriel regardait ces derniers sans vraiment les voir. Elle porta une pomme à ses lèvres, croqua dedans et mastiqua machinalement. Un rire la tira un instant de ses songes. Elle releva la tête pour apercevoir le nain Gimli et Dame Eowyn, formant un étrange couple parmi les danseurs. Fort mal assorti. Un pauvre sourire vint étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'elle songea qu'elle serait sans doute tout aussi bien assortie à son mari.

Elle soupira, lasse, et se leva finalement. A l'autre bout de la salle, Dilivia l'imita aussitôt, croyant qu'elle souhaitait se retirer. Lothìriel lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Elle avait simplement besoin d'un peu d'air. La chaleur et l'animation qui régnaient dans la Grande Salle de Minas Tirith lui donnaient le vertige. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre entrouverte débouchant sur le balcon. Celui-ci était désert, et elle soupira d'aise lorsque le vent frais de la nuit vint lui cingler le visage. Elle frissonna, sous l'emprise du froid, mais s'avança néanmoins vers la balustrade. Le froid la faisait réagir. La sortait de cette torpeur dans laquelle elle se laissait trop volontiers glisser depuis six jours et son départ de Dol Amroth.

Suite aux trois jours de voyage jusqu'à Minas Tirith, il avait été décidé qu'elle séjournerait quelques jours dans la Cité Blanche avant d'entreprendre le trajet, plus long, jusqu'au Rohan. Elle-même aurait préféré effectuer ce voyage d'une traite. Cette escale à Minas Tirith la rendait nostalgique. Terriblement. Chaque lieu lui rappelait ses séjours ici, enfant. Et les jeux et les rires avec ses cousins sur la Place de la Fontaine, devant le grand arbre blanc. Ces jours heureux du passé. A jamais révolus. Se penchant un peu sur la balustrade de pierre, elle aperçut l'arbre qui faisait l'emblème du Gondor. Presque translucide sous les rayons de l'astre lunaire. La cour, elle, était déserte.

Elle soupira longuement et leva les yeux vers la nuit étoilée et la lune ronde et pleine. Face à elle, dans le lointain et la nuit dégagée, se dressaient les Montagnes Blanches. Et derrière elles, le Rohan. Ce pays inconnu. Mystérieux. Différent. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter à cette idée. En réalité, elle avait peur. Peur pour elle, pour la première fois de sa vie. Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver dans ce royaume éloigné. De ce qui l'attendait là-bas. De ce qu'y serait sa vie. Et par-dessus tout, elle se forçait à ne pas penser à ce fiancé royal dont l'image restait trop nette à son goût dans ses souvenirs. Nette et repoussante. Bien loin des chevaliers présents dans les contes pour enfants qu'elle lisait dans le bureau de son père autrefois, et auxquels elle rêvait adolescente. Bien loin.

Malgré sa volonté, elle revit dans son esprit l'éclat des yeux d'acier. Elle se rappela la poigne rude. La haute stature. L'épée immense à sa ceinture. Les armoiries émeraude et or, sur un torse imposant. L'haleine imbibée d'alcool et les sonorités dures de sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait de vagues excuses et qu'elle-même s'éloignait rapidement. Elle se souvenait avoir été impressionnée. Apeurée, aussi. Puis dégoûtée. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Les contes pour enfants étaient loin de la réalité. Preuve en était de le constater une nouvelle fois.

« Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix de son cousin la fit sursauter, le cœur battant. Elle se redressa aussitôt, lui adressant un sourire aimable. Faramir la rejoignit, s'accoudant à son tour à la balustrade de pierre. La musique et les rires leur parvenaient étouffés, en bruit de fond. Contrastant avec le silence régnant sur la ville, déjà endormie.

« En effet… » concéda-t-elle poliment. Elle avait connu de meilleures fêtes.

Faramir sourit doucement.

« Vous semblez soucieuse, Lothìriel… » fit-il remarquer, l'air de rien.

Elle déglutit, puis sourit à nouveau, se voulant rassurante. Etait-elle donc si transparente ? Ou était-ce que son cousin ne la connaissait que trop bien ? Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

« Pas plus que n'importe quelle jeune femme à l'approche de la rencontre avec son promis, j'imagine… »

Son ton était plaisant, mais sa voix dérailla vers les aigus lors des derniers mots. Faramir inclina la tête, la scrutant de son regard bleu. Elle détourna le sien.

« Toutes les jeunes femmes ne sont pas promises à un roi… » argua-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Oui, il y avait cela aussi.

« Connaissez-vous ce roi ? questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Quelque peu. Il est mon beau-frère.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire de lui, Faramir ?

- Rien que vous ne découvrirez par vous-même. »

Elle soupira. Elle comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner d'_a priori_. Mais sa curiosité s'en trouvait frustrée, une fois de plus.

Son regard tomba sur l'arbre blanc, dans la cour en contrebas.

« Et qu'aurait pensé Boromir de cette union, d'après vous ? » demanda-t-elle, chuchotant tout juste son prénom.

Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur l'arbre mais elle sentit Faramir tressaillir à ses côtés. Comme pour elle, la cicatrice était toujours là. La plaie n'était pas encore bien refermée. Toujours un peu béante. Douloureuse.

« Boromir aurait sans doute était ravi de compter une reine pour cousine… » assura Fraramir, un sourire dans la voix.

Elle rit. C'était bien vrai. Se retournant vers Faramir, elle lui prit la main. Leurs sourires se figèrent. Se fanèrent. Se tordirent un peu. Et, redevenant plus sérieux, il déclara :

« Boromir aurait approuvé cette union. Il connaissait bien Eomer. Et il vous aurait sans aucun doute menée en personne jusqu'à lui. »

Lothìriel sourit à nouveau. En contrebas, sous l'arbre luminescent, elle eut l'impression de percevoir un rire, mêlé à ceux provenant de la Grande Salle. Un rire chaud. Familier. Rassurant.

.  
.

.

_Une silhouette pâle, aux contours flous, s'approcha d'elle, exhalant son prénom dans un souffle. Ce visage, elle le connaissait. Elle avait passé des heures à l'observer à la lumière de torches vacillantes. Ce visage figé dans la pierre. Elle croisa les yeux verts, et les lèvres carmin répétèrent son prénom. Plus fort. _

Lothìriel se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant, l'esprit embrouillé, et la bouche pâteuse. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de s'être endormie. Elle revint à la réalité en observant les murs de bois clair du carrosse et les sièges matelassés, recouverts de tissu indigo. Son doigt caressa les broderies d'argent sur le tissu et elle se redressa. Se frottant les yeux, elle secoua la tête pour en chasser les derniers effluves du rêve.

« Un mauvais rêve ? » demanda Dame Eowyn en face d'elle.

Lothìriel haussa les épaules. On ne pouvait pas appeler cela des mauvais rêves. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Elle rêvait souvent de sa mère ces derniers temps. Trop souvent. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Elle ne se rappelait même plus à quand remontait son dernier songe de ce type. Ces derniers la laissaient nostalgique et la troublaient plus encore qu'elle ne l'était actuellement. Lui embrouillant l'esprit quand elle avait besoin que celui-ci soit clair et vif. Peut-être étaient-ce ses fiançailles soudaines qui faisaient ressurgir ces rêves.

« Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle à sa compagne de voyage. Reprenons nos leçons, cela m'occupera quelque peu, proposa-t-elle. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, bien entendu.

- Pas du tout. » affirma Eowyn avec un sourire.

Elles recommencèrent donc le rituel sans fin auquel elles s'adonnaient depuis leur départ de Minas Tirith, voilà un peu plus de trois jours. Concentrée, les sourcils froncés, Lothìriel se mit à répéter docilement les mots rohirs prononcés par Eowyn. Tâchant de les retenir. Elle avait quelques bases de la langue, qu'elle tenait des précepteurs chargés de son éducation, enfant. Mais les souvenirs de cet apprentissage étaient flous et lointains.

Au cours de ces quelques jours, elle s'était bornée à apprendre des phrases usuelles. Inlassablement. Dame Eowyn s'était aimablement prêtée au jeu et traduisait en rohir tous les mots que Lothìriel souhaitait. Autant mettre ce long voyage à profit pour s'immerger dans la culture rohir. Son destin était de toute façon lié à ce royaume. Face à la vue de Dilivia, les yeux rougis par les larmes et le regard dans le vide, elle s'était morigénée mentalement. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas se laisser elle-même aller de la sorte.

Eowyn s'interrompit un instant, écartant le rideau du carrosse afin de lui désigner le petit village qu'ils étaient en train de dépasser. La rohir le nomma, ainsi que la rivière qui l'entourait, et Lothìriel rabâcha les noms, dévorant le petit bourg des yeux, tentant de le graver dans sa mémoire.

Elle observa Eowyn lui décrire le paysage. Ses yeux brillaient, son teint était éclatant et ses gestes, animés. Elle rayonnait. Lothìriel songea avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle, rentrait chez elle. Elle réprima l'élan de jalousie envers la jeune femme qui serait bientôt sa belle-sœur.

Puis, reportant son attention vers le paysage humide et vert, elle plissa le nez. Les hautes herbes de la plaine semblaient s'étendre à l'infini, seulement interrompues par un village ou un cours d'eau de-ci, de là. La vue était monotone et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à partager l'enthousiasme d'Eowyn. Cette dernière semblait littéralement en adoration face à ce royaume qui l'avait vue naître. Adoration visible, qui laissait Lothìriel perplexe. Totalement.

Lothìriel frissonna et resserra sa cape autour de son cou, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de sa robe. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais eu aussi froid, même à Minas Tirith. Mais elle n'osait s'en plaindre, mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Eowyn lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira en refermant le petit rideau, coupant l'arrivée de l'air froid et replongeant le carrosse dans une semi-obscurité.

« Je ferai mander la meilleure couturière d'Edoras dès notre arrivée, lança-t-elle.

- Je vais très bien, je vous assure. Ce doit être la fatigue qui me rend plus sensible à la température… » protesta Lothiriel.

Eowyn secoua la tête.

« Je ferai venir la couturière, répéta-t-elle. Nous sommes encore loin des Montagnes Blanches qui bordent Edoras, et seulement au début de l'automne, et vous tremblez déjà comme une feuille. Vous mourrez de froid dès cet hiver dans vos tenues du sud. »

Il n'y avait là aucun jugement. Eowyn constatait simplement la réalité. Elle-même était vêtue d'une robe verte élégante mais bien plus épaisse que celle de Lothìriel. Elle portait sous cette dernière une tunique de lin blanche, brodée d'or aux poignets. Enfin, elle avait revêtu des bas de laine épais et était chaussée de bottines doublées de fourrure. Une tenue bien éloignée de sa propre robe de coton bleu pâle et de sa mince cape de laine.

Lothìriel soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Dilivia, à ses côtés. Cette dernière s'était endormie. La jeune femme songea que, tant qu'elle dormait, au moins, elle ne les abreuvait point de ses sanglots bruyants. Par la mince ouverture laissée par le rideau du carrosse, Lothìriel observa une dernière fois le village dépassé et répéta son nom à voix haute.

Son regard se posa sur les rohirrims encadrant le convoi. Eux semblaient totalement insensibles à la température extérieure ou à la pluie fine et drue qui tombait à intervalles réguliers, leurs regards fixés sur l'horizon. Indéchiffrables.

.  
.

.  
.

Sa tente avait été montée la première et rapidement. Lothìriel réchauffait désormais ses mains glacées au petit brasero en son centre. Le confort était sommaire, mais suffisant et appréciable après ces interminables journées de route. Dehors, le calme se faisait peu à peu. Dilivia apparut dans la tente, portant une assiettée de pommes de terre à la braise et de lapin rôti. Lothìriel en eut aussitôt l'eau à la bouche.

Elle croisa le regard de sa suivante, et y décela une once de peur. Elle soupira. Les rohirrims terrifiaient littéralement Dilivia. Pourtant, chacun d'eux s'était montré très respectueux depuis le début de leur périple. Cependant, se faufiler chaque soir, à la nuit tombée, jusqu'au milieu du campement, afin d'aller quérir leur part de nourriture dans l'immense marmite trônant sur le feu de camp crépitant restait pour Dilivia une réelle épreuve.

Les deux gondoriennes s'installèrent à même le sol, recouvert de tapis et de peaux de bêtes, et Lothìriel partagea l'assiette en deux portions égales. Elle avala quelques patates, ayant le plus grand mal à les couper et à manger proprement, ainsi assise en tailleur.

Elle songea un instant qu'Elphir aurait sans doute bien ri de la voir manger par terre de la sorte. Mais elle chassa aussitôt cette idée. Penser à ses frères n'était pas une bonne chose. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. De même que se remémorer des images de Dol Amroth ou de son père. Ou même de Minas Tirith. Tout cela lui manquait encore trop. Beaucoup trop. La blessure engendrée par la séparation était encore trop fraîche. Douloureuse. Béante. Elle ne se refermerait qu'avec le temps. Si elle se refermait un jour. Son cœur se serra et elle se concentra sur le goût du lapin dans sa bouche. Pensée terre-à-terre et salvatrice.

De dehors, des éclats de rire leur parvinrent et Dilivia tressaillit. Lothìriel fronça les sourcils. Sous son regard inquisiteur, sa suivante parla finalement.

« Ils sont si bruyants… souffla-t-elle.

- Il est encore tôt… Ils sont en train de manger, comme nous. » la raisonna Lothìriel.

Et eux étaient heureux d'être ici, chez eux. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de ne pas rire.

« Personne ne rigole aussi fort à la Cour de Dol Amroth… » poursuivit Dilivia.

Lothìriel soupira. Elle s'était fait la même réflexion lors de leurs premiers jours de voyage. Et puis, elle s'était fait une raison.

« Je pense que croire qu'une Cour identique à celle de notre cité nous attend à Edoras n'est qu'un doux songe, Dilivia… » souffla-t-elle.

Elle était en effet persuadée que rien à Edoras ne lui rappellerait Dol Amroth. Absolument rien. Dilivia baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Lothìriel savait que c'était pour lui cacher ses larmes. Elle pinça les lèvres et reprit son repas sans plus dire un mot.

Plus tard, alors que sa suivante s'était endormie à ses côtés, sur le fin matelas de voyage, Lothìriel fixait le plafond sombre de la tente. Le brasero y projetait mille ombres effrayantes. Tout était silencieux. Elle se retourna une énième fois avant de se décider à se lever.

Privée de la chaleur de Dilivia à ses côtés, sous les couvertures, elle frissonna violemment. Elle s'avança vers les petites flammes, tendant ses doigts froids au-dessus de celles-ci. Elle dormait peu ou mal depuis son départ de Dol Amroth. Tout du moins, la nuit. Elle n'avait aucun mal à s'assoupir au cours de la journée, dans le carrosse inconfortable. Les nuits l'angoissaient. Trop calmes. Laissant trop de liberté à ses pensées pour dériver. Faisant ressurgir ses angoisses, tandis qu'elle était là, au milieu de la plaine déserte.

Avançant vers l'entrée de la tente, elle en souleva le tissu. Observant du coin de l'œil les deux sentinelles montant la garde tout près d'elle. Hormis les deux rohirrims, tout semblait figé. Immobile. Le camp était baigné par la clarté de la lune, le ciel était dégagé et les Montagnes Blanches scintillaient à l'horizon. Tout était paisible.

Elle laissa retomber le tissu et regagna son lit. Ce silence la rendait anxieuse. Elle s'était finalement habituée aux cliquetis des armes des rohirrims et aux hennissements de leurs montures. Bruits qui lui manquaient la nuit, quand leur voyage s'interrompait le temps de ces campements nocturnes. Oui, le vacarme de l'éored lui était devenu en quelques jours familier et rassurant. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé cela possible.

.

« Nous ne sommes plus très loin. » assura Eowyn.

Lothìriel fronça les sourcils et écarta un peu plus le rideau. Sceptique, elle observa la plaine, humide après la dernière averse, et qui luisait désormais sous les rayons du soleil. Cette dernière était déserte et le paysage lui apparut totalement inchangé.

« Comment… » commença-t-elle.

Mais un grondement lui parvint, de plus en plus soutenu, et elle regarda à nouveau par la petite ouverture.

Elle ne voyait toujours pas Edoras. En revanche, une horde de cavaliers fondait sur eux à toute vitesse. En sentant la main de Dilivia se crisper sur son bras, Lothìriel s'apprêtait à jeter un regard inquiet à Eowyn, lorsqu'elle reconnut les bannières émeraude frappées du cheval doré. Des rohirrims.

Dans un bruit de tonnerre, où se mêlaient impacts de sabots sur le sol, cris et hennissements, les cavaliers se joignirent à l'éored escortant le carrosse. La maigre vue qu'elle avait par la petite fenêtre était désormais bouchée par une quantité innombrable de cavaliers. Plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu.

« C'est la Maison du Roi. » dit Eowyn.

Face à son air perplexe, la rohir poursuivit.

« Il s'agit de l'éored basée à Edoras, et assurant la protection du roi. Nous ne devrions plus tarder à arriver. »

Lothìriel se sentit soulagée face à cette dernière affirmation. Elle se sentait si lasse après ces six jours de voyage. Engourdie et les muscles endoloris, il lui tardait d'arriver à destination. Et puis, elle était également impatiente de voir de ses propres yeux sa nouvelle demeure.

« Sont-ils venus à notre rencontre ? » questionna-t-elle, intriguée par l'arrivée soudaine de l'éored.

Eowyn secoua la tête.

« Je pense qu'ils rentrent de patrouille… » répondit-elle.

Lothìriel frémit. Ici non plus, la guerre n'était pas terminée. Elle sévissait encore, même plus qu'au Gondor. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été escortée depuis Dol Amroth par plus d'une centaine de guerriers.

« Regardez ! » lança tout à coup Eowyn, en écartant un peu plus le rideau.

Lothìriel plissa les yeux face aux rayons du soleil qui envahirent l'intérieur du carrosse et se pencha en avant. Intriguée. Au loin, enfin, elle aperçut la cité. Edoras. Le cœur battant, elle la détailla minutieusement. Impressionnée.

La ville se dressait sur une petite colline et les maisons, construites sur le flanc de cette dernière, semblaient en faire partie intégrante. De hauts remparts de bois encerclaient la cité. Les plus hauts qu'elle ait jamais vus. Immenses. Sombres. Elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'un rayon de soleil ricocha à la surface du petit ruisselet serpentant au bas des remparts, se dispersant en mille éclats lumineux.

Près du ruisseau, à l'extérieur de la ville, les hautes herbes de la plaine disparaissaient, laissant place à un tapis d'herbe moelleuse, d'un vert vif, dissimulée presque entièrement par endroits par de petites fleurs blanches qui lui étaient inconnues. Loin derrière se dressaient les Montagnes Blanches, entourées d'un fin voile brumeux. Imposantes. Cernant la cité comme un écrin immaculé.

Enfin, au plus haut de la colline, le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur le scintillant palais de Meduseld. Le toit, ainsi que les portes, étaient entièrement recouverts de feuilles d'or, la laissant bouche bée. Le mur est paraissait percé de mille fenêtres, réverbérant elles aussi le soleil. Le palais tout entier semblait ainsi briller et miroiter le soleil à l'infini.

Elle avait pris son mal en patience tout le long de ce voyage. Mais à présent que sa destination était en vue, elle piaffait d'impatience. Il sembla à Lothìriel qu'ils mettaient un temps interminable pour enfin atteindre la cité. Et l'ascension de cette dernière jusqu'au parvis du palais lui parut plus chaotique que le voyage tout entier.

Enfin, le carrosse s'immobilisa. Et le silence se fit. Elle entendit des bruits de sabots et croisa le regard d'Eowyn, qui lui sourit. Lothìriel sursauta lorsqu'on vint ouvrir la porte. Un soldat lui offrit sa main pour descendre, comme toujours. Elle rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête avant de s'exécuter. Elle frissonna de froid aussitôt qu'elle eut émergé de l'habitacle confiné, battant des paupières sous l'afflux de lumière qui l'assaillit. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle, et elle tressaillit, se figeant. Gênée.

Un rohirrim s'avança finalement, émergeant de la foule de ses semblables. Immense. Lourdement armé, son heaume à la main, il était couvert de boue, de brins d'herbes, de sang encore rouge et d'une autre liquide, sombre, visqueux, qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier. Ses cheveux humides, emmêlés, et imprégnés de crasse, collaient à son front, dissimulant l'entaille récente qui lui barrait l'arcade sourcilière. Sa barbe était broussailleuse et Lothìriel ne put totalement contenir son mouvement de recul lorsqu'il fit un pas vers elle. Effrayée. Enfin, elle croisa le regard couleur acier et s'immobilisa. Tétanisée. Terrifiée.

Dame Eowyn descendit du carrosse à sa suite et, dans un éclat de rire, se précipita sur le rohirrim, se jetant à son cou. Confirmant si besoin était à Lothìriel l'identité de ce dernier. La jeune femme sentit la tête lui tourner et inspira profondément. Au bord des larmes, elle se sentait glacée jusqu'aux os. La réalité l'assaillit brutalement.

Elle avait devant elle Eomer-roi. Son futur époux.

.  
.


End file.
